Sunshine Through the Storm
by KatherineNicotra
Summary: WWE Superstar Randy Orton is upset over some difficult situations he's had to cope with, and his friends are helpless as they see him upset. Then, an unexpected event comes along which changes his life. Featuring Randy Orton, John Cena, OC.
1. Chp 1: Drunken Encounters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody (Or nobody , depending on whether anyone reads this)! This is my first ever story and I'm a bit new at this , so please don't kill me if I horribly failed [x I think my story flows better after the first chapter , because the first chapter is a bit awkward , since I had trouble introducing the scenario ... Anyways , hope you think it's okay for a first try ! Love you all , and thank you ahead of time for reading the story , I PROMISE to update frequently if anybody reads it , okay byee ;D  
**

Chapter One: Drunken Encounters

Melena didn't think as she drove to her destination. She had a dull feeling of fear in the base of her heart, and she felt her hands shaking as she drove further from her home. She had no idea whether she could call it her home anymore. The home was more like a jail cell, and she felt like she was breaking out of jail, and she knew that she had to return in the end.

She pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, walking into the bar with constant skittish glances. She threw herself down into a barstool and immediately ordered a beer, deciding that she was going to drown out the world around her just for one night. Melena didn't think about getting home or about what would meet her back at her house. She shook her head brusquely and downed the beer quickly, trying to stop the thoughts that were threatening to pop into her head.

Not far away, an old pair of friends sat and talked, having endured a long day of work. One of the men had hardly touched his beer, while the other had drank more than most could handle.

"Randy, you gotta drink more buddy!" the drunker of the two slurred. "It's a celebration day man, you don't win the WWE Championship everyday!" The drunk man slapped his friend on the back a little harder than he meant to, and he sluggishly pulled his arm back with mumbled apologies. The sober man let out a breath in frustration, but couldn't stop smiling at the state of his drunken friend.

John Cena was a beer-loving 6'4" pro wrestler, with very short brown hair cut military style, and blue eyes. Though he loved his fair share of alcohol, he made up for it by working out in the gym 24/7. He was also a notorious rapper. The sober man sitting with John, Randy, always admired John in the ring when watching him on WWE, but right now he was admonishing his friend for his recklessness.

"John, if any little kids see their idol, Mr. Superman John Cena, sitting in a bar shitfaced, then your ass is gonna get fired. We should go anyways, we only have 2 days to relax before our flight out-", Randy, stopped talking as he heard a voice.

"Will you look at that! The two compadres, Randy Orton and John Cena… or should we say drunk-as-hell Cena!" a blonde man chuckled. The man was none other than John and Randy's close friend, Chris Jericho, accompanied by their other friend Adam Copeland.

"Hey there Jericho and Adam, my boys! How does it sound getting drunk like me as hell?" John stupidly asked, not making sense as he scrambled his words. His face contorted into one of deep thought, possibly realizing that he had not said a coherent sentence. He immediately started grinning again as he spoke. "Ol' man Randy here don't wanna enjoy himself, he just been mopey cause of him not being with Sam anymore, but ssshhh, don't mention it too much or he might give us booboos!" John's face glazed over, and he looked completely innocent as he just stared out into space. Jericho and Adam burst out laughing as Randy gave all his friends an angry look.

"Dude! Come on lighten up! Cena's pretty damn fucked for the house show tomorrow, that should make you feel better about yourself!" Adam chuckled and shook his head at the now sprawled Cena, who was attempting to grab his bottle of beer, but failing miserably and just grasping air.

"Damn bottle… comm'ere!" John grumbled to himself loudly as his eyes crossed slightly and his face turned to one of determination. Randy shook his head and got up. Adam and Jericho stared at Randy curiously as the oblivious Cena continued to grab at the empty space which he thought to be his beer bottle.

"Hey Orton, where do you think you're heading off to?" all three of the sober men turned to see their long-time friend Paul Levesque standing with a grin on his face with 2 beer bottles in each hand. "I could hear Cena's little speech to Chris and Adam from across the bar. Your 26, not 50, there will be more hot finds in the future! Forget Sam, she was shit! Now sit your ass down and drink!" Hunter sat down and looked at Chris and Adam with expectancy. "Well, are you two going to just stand there, or join us? I didn't get all these beers for nothing!"

"Actually Hunter…" Chris started, using Paul's nickname, "We were just about to join you, but then we saw this guy over here." Chris grinned and gestured to the slumped form of John Cena, which was now on the ground in a heap, attempting to get up. He managed to get his head higher than the table's height and saw Hunter.

"Hey Hunter ole buddy ole pal! Got any beers to share?" he grinned as he looked at Hunter with expectancy. Hunter burst out laughing and just shook his head.

"How much did you give Cena? He's gonna have hell to pay tomorrow for the house show, and I mean major hangover!" Hunter just gave one more look to John and then pulled his beer closer to himself, keeping it a safe distance from John.

"I think I should take John back to my place, he's drank himself to oblivion." Randy finally spoke, causing all eyes, sans John, to turn to him. Suddenly they heard John utter his first somewhat-coherent sentence.

"Randy, just chill for a while!" John drawled. "Go talk to someone, get a few bars from the drink, and I'll leave with complaint not in half hour!" John stated incoherently, once again aiming at the beer bottle which was a foot to the left of where he was grabbing. He started cursing silently at the bottle and Randy pulled his hand over his face tiredly.

"You guys just keep an eye on Cena, I'm gonna go over to the bar and take a break from this," Randy said, gesturing towards John. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll take care of your boy for the next half an hour, now go do something other than kill our moods!" Hunter joked as he took a swig of his beer. Randy simply turned and walked off.

Randy Orton wasn't a typical man. He was a 6'5", 26 year old pro wrestler, with good looks, short brown hair, blue eyes, a great physique, and a great job. It just seemed that love evaded him. He thought he had met 'the one' in Samantha Speno, but after getting multiple gifts off of him, she finally returned everything, admitting that she had been using Randy, and she felt guilty for playing with his emotions. Randy could not get over the fact that he was about to propose to her later that day. He was left with multiple gifts which he had no use for, and an engagement ring sitting all by its lonesome in his quiet home. Randy was glad to be back in Saint Louis, Missouri, his hometown, for the time being. It gave him time to think about his life. Randy reached the bar and sat down next to a woman and he simply put his head in his hands and let out a loud breath in exasperation.

"Sir, would you like a drink?" one of the bar tenders asked Randy. He lifted his head enough to see the bar tenders face, shook his head, and then plopped his head down once more. He suddenly heard giggling from the female next to him, but he ignored it. The woman kept giggling until, in annoyance, Randy lifted his head to meet the eyes of the giggling madwoman.

The self-proclaimed Legend Killer was shocked to see that the woman was no more than a young lady, with soft green eyes, and long brunette locks flowing down her back. She was slim, and she seemed to be about 5'5", but Randy could only guess from her slumped figure. She was giggling and hiding her flushed face, and only then did Randy see all the beers in front of her.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like another beer?" the bartender asked the woman. Without a second thought, the woman nodded her head profusely and looked at Randy once, before looking back at the bartender who was getting her a drink.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe she's had enough." Randy was shocked to hear himself speak, especially about a girl whom he had no ties to, but the words came out of his mouth efore he could stop himself. The bartender looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure about that sir?" the bartender asked, his eyes looking at Randy in a deep, piercing way.

"Yes, if you can't tell, she is inebriated at the moment." The Legend Killer said, looking at the woman who was no longer staring at any certain object. The bartender's eyes softened, and suddenly he said something that would change both Randy and the woman's fate forever.

"You are the only one who can save her from her fate. There's going to be a time when you come to a fork in the road, and the right move will prove brightest for you both, but the wrong one will be both of your downfalls." With that, the bartender moved away, and Randy sat there stumped. He finally turned to the woman who was staring at him.

"Ma'am do you-" Randy began before he was cut off.

"My names not ma'am, I'm not OLD. Call me by my name, mine's Melena! Whashur name mister?" the girl said, giggling as she spoke.

"My name is Randy. Are you here with anyone?" Randy asked, as he turned towards the woman. He noticed that she was very beautiful, even in her completely drunken state.

"Now why would I be here with anyone when I'm not supposed to be here? What kinda question is that, Randy? Huh, tell me! HE'd kill me by now!" Melena said to the man, laughing in a bitter way. Suddenly she looked at Randy and said, "You aren't his friend, right?"

Randy stared at the woman, confused by her words. "No I don't think I know a 'him'… do you have any way to get home?"

"That's good, because he might hurt you too!" Melena stated, wide-eyed. "I don't wanna go home! I don't, I don't, I don't!" She sat with her arms awkwardly crossed and a pout across her face, but she quickly shifted her position to lean against the countertop.

"Well Melena, would you like a ride back to your home? You have to go sometime." Randy said as kindly as he could, silently trying to interpret what the girl was saying to him. She nodded her head jerkily, and grinned.

"I wanna go with anybody who isn't friends with him! You're my new friend!" She held out her hand, looking at Randy like an expectant child, and he grasped her hand uncertainly. She shook it from side to side, rather than up and down, and then let go, grabbing on to the countertop. "Everything is so funny-looking…" Melena muttered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Miss, are you-" Randy couldn't finish his sentence as the woman starting falling out of her seat. Randy lunged forward and grabbed the girls now-unconscious form, and he shook his head. She was out cold from all of her drinks. He looked at her for a few moments before making a decision. Getting a better hold of the girl, Randy walked back to where his friends were.

Hunter looked at Randy and grinned. "You already got a girl to lay! Good for you man!" Randy smacked Hunter on the back of the head, with some difficulty. "What was that for?" Hunter asked, rubbing his head.

"This girl passed out while I was talking to her, so I'm taking her with us so she can wake up and tell me where she lives, so I can drop her off at her house." Randy said resolutely. Chris and Adam got up after a few seconds, stretching out.

"Well, I guess we'd all better call it a night… and get Cena into the backseat of your car." Adam said, looking at John, who was on the ground rolling side-to-side on his back, like a child. Randy shook his head and laughed, and thanked the two men.

"Hunter, you gonna get to the hotel without trouble?" Randy asked, concerned that his friend might be too drunk. Hunter got up without wobbling, and just grinned at Randy.

"Cena stopped us all from drinking too much. Hell, I had half a beer, that's nothing! I can make it back okay. Have fun with the shitfaced guy and the girl you found sleeping in the bar. Night." Hunter patted Randy's back and walked off. Adam and Chris held up John by either side of him, and Randy led everyone out to his car. Randy first deposited Melena into the front seat of the car, gently setting her down and pushing her hair out of her face before putting her seatbelt on over her slumped body. He then opened the back door of his car and patiently waited for the three men to get to his car.

"Wait, how'd I car get bar into… Randy!" John rambled unintelligibly, as Chris and Adam stuffed him into the backseat. They shut the door and Randy locked it so John wouldn't try to get out and cause a commotion. John pressed his face to the window, his left cheek and nose squashed and spread out against the glass. Randy turned to his two friends and gave them a smile.

"Thanks for all the help guys, see you tomorrow in the arena!" Randy shook both mens hands and then walked over to the drivers side of the car.

"Alright, see you later! Make sure you have advil and coffee ready for Cena as soon as you get home!" Chris shouted, as him and Adam made their way to their own car.

"Will do!" Randy replied, getting into his car. He sat down, closing the door and putting on his seatbelt. He turned to see Cena still leaning against the door, and as a precaution Randy locked all the doors and turned on the child safety lock for the windows, so John wouldn't open them. He turned to see Melena, and was immediately stumped. He had no idea where she lived. After a minute of deliberation, Randy decided to do the only rational thing. He pulled out of the parking lot, and started the drive back to his home. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Cena.

"Hey man, whats the little chick doing in the car? Was she with us before?... My head hurts!" John kept talking to Randy, and Randy simply nodded or said "Mhmm" in reply to everything the drunk man said. After the ten minute drive, Randy pulled into his driveway, and he immediately got out of the car. He first went around to John's side of the car and pulled him out. He guided Cena to the door, and then pulled him into one of the downstairs guest bedrooms.

"Easy Cena, just stay here, I'll be back in 10 minutes, alright?" the Legend Killer looked at John carefully.

"Sure thing Randy-O! I'm gonna take a nap for a while actually," and with that, Cena dropped onto the bed and relaxed. Randy decided to take care of his friend later, and went back outside. He opened the passenger door and saw that the girl was now conscious, but asleep. She stirred slightly as Randy picked her up from the seat, and he shut the door quietly, so he didn't startle her awake. He walked into his home and took her into the guest bedroom next to his own room, upstairs. He set her down on the bed and she stirred slightly. Randy saw her eyes flicker open, but he knew she was still immensely drunk. Melena sat up and clutched her head, her face contorting into one full of pain.

"My head hurts!" She said to Randy, as if she had no clue what could have caused the headache. Randy nodded and shuffled around in the dresser until he found what he needed.

Tossing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt at the girl, Randy walked to the door. "Put those on, I'll be back with aspirin." She grabbed the clothing as Randy left. He went downstairs to his kitchen and grabbed 2 glasses and filled them with water, and got aspirin for both his drunken house guests. He grabbed both glasses and went to Cena's room first. He opened the door to see that John hadn't moved much. He put down the glasses on the dresser and walked over to the bed where John lay, shaking his shoulder. John groaned in pain and sleepiness.

'My head feels like there are a fucking thousand Big Shows punching me in the head." John griped as he reluctantly sat up. Randy shook his head and laughed, getting the water and giving it to Cena, along with aspirin.

"Man, you gotta stop drinking so much! It's gonna be worse in the morning. Do you want me to get you something to wear?" Randy tried to be nice to John, even though he was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Nah, I'm just gonna sleep in my boxers." John said as he took the aspirin and drank some water. He splashed himself, and gave back the glass. Randy took it from him and put the glass on the dresser. John removed his shirt with some difficulty, and then started to reach for his pants.

"Woah there! Let me leave the room! I'll turn off the light so you can just knock out once you get changed. Night Cena." Randy grabbed the glass for Melena, and he went to the door.

"Night Randy, thanks." John called out as the Legend Killer turned off the lights and left the room, closing the door behind himself. He felt tired and knew it was late, but he went to Melena's room to give her the aspirin. He walked into the room, and was surprised to see what she was doing.

Melena was sitting in the middle of the bed attempting to pull the sweatpants over her head, yet she hadn't changed out of her clothes yet. She saw Randy and grimaced with pain.

"My head still hurts, and the sweater wont go on! Will you do it for me?" She looked at him innocently and expectantly. Randy mentally chided himself as he momentarily considered what she had asked.

"Well first take the aspirin, then we'll see about the clothes." Randy gently sat down net to her, and gave her the pills. She shook her head, pushing the clothes towards Randy.

"Will you help me? These clothes are too uncomfy!" Melena spoke like a child, and Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter! Lets get you dressed and into bed. I'll take you home tomorrow morning." Randy smiled at the girl.

"Thanks!" she said, smiling back at him. Randy sat down and gently grabbed the bottom of Melena's red v-neck sweater. He steeled himself as he got ready to pull up the shirt. Suddenly he felt a pair of small hands grab his, and he looked down to see her hands holding his.

"Its okay Mister, I can do it!" Melena gently pushed Randy's hands away from her sweater, and she briskly ordered him. "Turn around!" she said indignantly. Randy obliged, raising his hands up and turning his back to her.

"Tell me when you want the aspirin." Randy put his arms down and heard her grumbling as she attempted to pull off her clothes and wear the sweats. After a good 10 minutes, where Randy felt like he would fall asleep right there, he was awoken by a loud voice in his ear.

"Alright Mister Randy! I want the aspergers now!" Melena yelled right into Randy's ear. He winced, and felt two hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" She giggled as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Uhm, no, it's fine, let me get you that aspirin." Randy gently removed Melena from his back and got her medicine, and gave it to her. He guided the water to her mouth, and couldn't help but notice the intense burning feeling he felt wherever she touched him, a sensation which he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm sleeping now Mister Randy! Nighty night!" Melena pulled Randy down by his hand, and kissed him on the cheek, then let go of his hand. Randy smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Miss Melena. Have a good nights rest." Randy walked to the door, turned off the lights, and left, closing the door behind himself. He lightly touched his face where Melena had kissed him. He wondered if she could be the one, but he quickly chided himself.

"She's only a girl I met at the bar, that's it. I'll take her to her home tomorrow, and that'll be the end. C'mon Orton, forget her." Randy chided himself as he made his way into his room. He couldn't help but think of her though as he got changed and ready for bed. He laid down under the covers, and shook his head. "She goes home tomorrow, then she's gone. That's all there is to it."

After chiding himself some more, the Legend Killer drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chp 2: Savior: A Fresh Start

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the second chapter , since I've written the first three already [: I decided to post this to let you all see that I'm not THAT bad at writing ... okay let's face it , I suck , but I'm hoping to hone my skills off of this first story , so please keep reading ! Your insight means a LOT to me , so thank you for reading , in advance [x Love you all , byee !**

Chapter Two: Savior- A Fresh Start

Melena woke up feeling unusually comfortable, and relaxed as she smelled the cologne on her shirt. She remembered the sweet dream she had had about a handsome and kind gentleman she had seen at a bar, and she remembered voices. She suddenly felt confused as she remembered being in a room unfamiliar to her own, and changing into sweats as the same man stood with his back to her. She felt a wave of sickness crash down onto her heart, and she bolted upright. She grabbed her head as she felt a deep pounding. She listened for noises, and noticed running water noises coming from below, and light footsteps passing by the door.

"This isn't happening…" Melena breathed in confusion. She looked down and realized she was indeed wearing the sweats she had dreamed of, and she looked to her right to see her clothing in a small pile. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she realized what was going to meet her at her home.

She gasped as she thought of something that made her head spin more so than it already was. Did the man see her when she was changing? She hoped she was right in her dream, and he hadn't seen what lay under her clothes… the ugly truth. The sudden rush of thoughts and emotions sent Melena over the edge, and she bolted for the nearest door, hoping it was what she thought it was. She yanked on the knob and raced to the toilet in the bathroom, grateful she had found it quick enough. With one jerk of her arm, she lifted the lid and threw up.

She heard footsteps in the room next to her and then felt someone by her side. She didn't open her eyes, her head was spinning too much. A pair of large yet gentle hands moved Melena's hair out of her face, and she shivered as another wave of nausea hit her. She leaned over and threw up once more, and she heard the deep and gentle voice from the person next to her chuckle.

"Well then, I see you've found the bathroom. I'll bring you some water, and you can wash up, okay? Or do you need some help?" Melena shook her head and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't speak for fear of vomiting again. She tried to get up herself, shaking, but she collapsed. The man caught her just in time, and he lifted her onto her feet.

"I guess you need my help after all." He gently nudged Melena to the sink, and turned on the water. Melena washed her hands and then washed out her mouth. She grabbed the edge of the sink to help keep herself upright, and she heard the sound of a cabinet opening. The man was back next to her in an instant, and Melena finally looked at his face.

She stopped herself from emitting a gasp of surprise. This was the man she had dreamed about. She hadn't dreamed after all, this was real. She felt a punch to her gut as she saw how the man's generosity was not the only attractive thing about him. He was large and muscular, with a few tattoos on his arms, with short brown hair. His eyes were crystal blue. He was smiling at her in an apologetic way, and she realized he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"Here's some toothpaste and a toothbrush, brand new. I keep it for my guests. I'll put some mouthwash here too," the man said. He turned to go to the cabinet again, but glanced back at Melena. He smiled and asked, "Do you remember who I am or what happened?"

Melena smiled weakly in return and shook her head, laughing lightly. "I don't have the slightest clue… I thought I had been dreaming, but I guess that I wasn't… what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She stood staring at the man, trying to stop herself from checking him out.

The man noticed her wandering eyes, and smiled wider, but stopped himself from making any comments. "Randy. Randy Orton. And I remember that you are Melena, correct?" He held out his hand as if he was meeting her for the first time in the bathroom.

She shook his hand and grinned. "That's my name alright. Oh shit! I have to go back to the bar and get my car!" She grabbed her face and groaned in frustration. Randy chuckled, and Melena looked at him with one eyebrow raised, wondering what was so funny.

"I got your car this morning, your keys were in the backseat of my car, must've fallen out last night. Let me tell you, it was a hell of a lot of work going to 20 cars and trying the keys in each of them. Im lucky to be friends with the owner of the bar, or my ass would be in jail right now for trying to break into cars!" Randy grinned and shook his head.

"That was unnecessary, but thanks. You're a very kind person, Randy." Melena smiled at him and then grabbed the toothbrush. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to freshen up a bit."

Randy nodded, and walked over to the cabinet behind her, and got out a bottle of mouthwash. He set it next to the sink. "I'll leave you alone then, and feel free to look in the cabinet for anything you need."

"Actually, do you mind if I use the shower?" Melena smiled sheepishly, knowing that the question was awkward.

"Not at all! Like I said, everything's in the cabinet, towels included. Now I'm going to go check on my friend who came home just about as drunk as you last night. If you need me just holler, oh and lock the doors, my friend John might be a bit investigative." Randy winked and bowed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Melena called to Randy's retreating figure. He held up a hand in acknowledgement, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Melena brushed her teeth twice, and then used the mouthwash. She felt better after she had splashed her face with cold water. She walked outside of the bathroom and locked the door, but instead of heading for the shower, she sat down on the bed to think about what had occurred since last night.

She had gotten more drunk than she ever had. A complete stranger, and a nice-looking gentleman at that, had taken her to his home and let her stay overnight, and now here she was, thanks to the man, Randy, and his hospitable nature. She wondered what it was that was making her so nervous, and then she remembered with dread.

She had a good idea of what would meet her at her home, and thinking of it made her shiver. She wanted to beg Randy to take her in and keep her away from there, from the place she hated the most, but she knew _he _would find her. She couldn't let this hospitable man be put into a dangerous situation just because of her own fear.

"I wish he had seen under my clothes… seen what's on my skin…" Melena whispered to herself. To a stranger it sounded odd, but Melena thought of the marks on her body. She knew if Randy saw, then she had a chance to leave her old life, and to start anew, but she decided that it was for the best. She absent-mindedly went to her bedroom door, and turned the lock.

Melena stepped into the shower, relaxing her muscles as well as her nerves.

At the same moment John was walking around with a pulsating headache, as Randy made breakfast in the kitchen. John was tired and decided to go lie down in the guest bedroom next to Randy's room. It had a comfortable bed, and the kitchen noises were dulled out, so he knew it was an ideal place to nap.

John noticed that the door was closed, but paid no heed, opening it and making his way to the bed. He saw the unmade bed, and shook his head, wondering what was going on, but due to his tiredness and the pain in his head, he flopped down onto the bed, and was out cold in 5 minutes. Had he turned his head to the left, he would've seen Melena's clothes.

Melena got out of the shower feeling fresh and relaxed. She decided that since she knew what would come eventually, she might as well enjoy whatever time she had away from the dreaded home. She wrapped the towel around her body, her long black hair dripping down her back, and she opened the bathroom door.

Melena screamed shrilly as she saw John's sleeping form. John shot up, cursing as he fell off the bed. Melena clutched a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down. She realized that instead of locking thee door, she had unlocked it while she was lost in her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you!" Melena felt bad for the man who had fallen off the bed. John got up a bit stiffly, and grabbed the back of his neck, his face scrunched up in pain. Melena noticed that this man was built, and was fairly tall, kind of like Randy. She realized that this was the friend Randy had been speaking of.

John shook his head, and regretted it as he felt his head hurt more. He felt his way to the edge of the bed and pulled himself up. He then turned to look at the person who had screamed until his eardrums broke, and he just stared.

The woman was young, and she was beautiful, clad in only a large towel, but that was not what caught John's eye. The young lady had varying blue and purple splotches running down her arms, and her legs had bruises. There were cuts in places as well.

Melena wondered what the man was staring at, and gasped as she looked down and realized her secret was at stake. Knowing that she couldn't make up and excuse she decided to plead with the man. "Please, please don't tell Randy!" Melena whispered, partly because she was afraid Randy might come to her room, and partly because she was afraid.

John immediately looked away and tried to make the situation less awkward. "I-I wont say a word. But what happened?- Actually never mind, it's none of my business anyways… we don't even know each other's names… I'm John by the ways, and I think I'll leave now so you can get dressed…" John mumbled as he got up, not knowing what to do. He was shocked to hear Melena respond.

"Thank you, I don't want Randy to think badly of me. I'm Melena, and I guess I'll speak to you once I'm dressed." Melena talked softly, and sent a small smile towards John. He smiled back, and then left the room hurriedly.

John shut the door and then thought about what he'd seen. Who was this strange woman, what was she doing in Randy's home, and why was she beaten up so badly? He had seen some of the guys in brutal fights in the ring before, but none of them were even close to being as badly injured as Melena looked to be. He realized that telling Randy would be best, but now was not the right time.

In the guest room, Melena quickly went to the door and locked it, and then walked to the bed, collapsing on it. She shook as she realized what had happened, but John had said he would stay quiet. What was she worrying about? Of course her secret, the one she had hidden for almost half a year, was almost uncovered. For some strange reason, Melena felt as if this was just the first part in a series of things to come.

Melena grabbed her clothes and hurriedly put them on. She was wearing a grey striped sweater with dark skinny jeans and black suede boots, and she was glad that her clothes covered all of her cuts and bruises. She looked in the mirror of a dresser in the guest room, and realized that her hair was a bit crazy. She went to the cabinet in the bathroom and found a comb, and she brushed out her hair. Finally feeling fresh, she walked out of the guest room, making her way downstairs. She followed the sounds coming from the kitchen, and walked in to find Randy in the kitchen making food, with John sitting at the table. The two were talking animatedly and laughing like good friends. Randy now donned a black RKO shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. John was wearing a white shirt with a light blue jersey over it, and navy blue capri pants, and a blue baseball cap.

"Well hey there Melena! I was just telling Randy about how we met," John smiled at Melena as Randy looked at her with a grin on his face. Melena smiled back, knowing John hadn't revealed anything.

John saw Melena smiling, and didn't let on about what he had seen that had shocked him so badly. His face was tight though, as he thought of how much pain Melena must be in from all those cuts and bruises. He then turned and saw Randy grinning. He hadn't seen Randy this happy since Sam. John decided that he would leave it to Melena to say anything to Randy.

"Do you like bacon and eggs for breakfast Miss Melena?" Randy winked at her as he grabbed all three plates of food, balancing the third one carefully between the two. He plopped them down onto the table and Melena smiled at him.

"Well Mister Randy, I do believe that it's a good way to start off the day!" She laughed as Randy pulled out a chair and bowed, motioning for her to sit down. She sat, and Randy took a seat as well.

"Hey, why don't I get to be 'Mister John' or something? This blows! I get left out of everything!" John frowned in mock-sadness, and they all three laughed. They started to eat, and Melena turned to Randy.

"This is really good! You are quite the chef Ranran." Melena giggled as she said the nickname, knowing that it would irk the large man.

"Ranran? What the hell is that? Fine, if you call me that, then I'm calling you Melmel!" Randy grinned as he played the game with her.

"Oh God no! Never mind, Randy it is! But don't you want a cute nickname? It's fun!" Melena ate more of the food as Randy chuckled.

"Well, Randy kind of is my nickname. It's short for Randall. Ugh, I hate that name, almost as much as I hate my full name, Randall Keith Orton. I like 'Randy Orton' better, it's less stupid!" Randy shook his head as Melena laughed. She suddenly looked at his shirt again and grinned.

"Hey, your shirt has the initials of your name! How cool is that!" Melena grinned as she gazed at the shirt.

"Wait, you don't know WHO we are, do you? Oh, this is rich!" John grinned, and started to laugh as he realized that the girl had no idea what the WWE was, or who both of them were.

"John, don't be an ass. Melena, this shirt was made so that it has my initials. It's my shirt, see?" Randy shifted so Melena could see the back of his shirt, and she realized that the shirt had the name 'Randy Orton' written on it. She blushed at her ignorance.

"Oh sorry… I feel stupid for asking, but what do you guys do for a living?" Melena smiled shyly, and looked down at her food.

"We work for a pro wrestling company called the WWE. We're on the road 24/7, but we happened to be working in Saint Louis, which is why I'm in my normally empty home right now. John and I are two of the top talents in WWE, and I'm the WWE Champion right now. Its okay if you don't know, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Randy smiled at Melena, and she felt better, and then she realized that the company's name was familiar to her. She thought for a moment and then burst out loud.

"OH! When I was younger my brother and dad would watch WWE all the time! Of course, you both weren't on there at the time, but I remember it! Only it was called the WWF!" Melena smiled as she remembered the many times she spent with her father, and with her brother Sean, watching the wrestling show.

John smiled as he saw Randy respond to her. The two were in deep conversation, and John, usually one to be noticed, didn't mind letting the two ignore him. After about 15 minutes of Randy and Melena conversing, and John occasionally interjecting, Randy pushed his chair back from the table.

"Well, I guess we should drop you off at your home now. Hopefully this wont be your last visit!" Randy grinned and pulled back Melena's chair for her.

Melena smiled and got up, acting cheerful, but her stomach filled with knots, and she felt sick.

John watched Melena very closely after Randy mentioned her home, and he saw her face tighten ever so slightly. Watching her made John confirm his suspicions, but he decided to stay quiet until they got to her home. He had a feeling that everything would be revealed on its own.

The three walked outside and sat in Randy's hummer. Melena sat in the back, although Randy insisted she sit in the front, and John took the passenger seat instead. The three drove in silence, and John got tired of the quietness, so he turned on the radio.

"Oh not this," John groaned as Randy started grinning broadly.

_"Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone. I can tell by your smile, you're coming undone." _Randy sang along to the song in his deep voice as Melena's eyes widened.

"This is one of my favorite songs!" Melena exclaimed, as she started singing too, and pretty soon the car was full of Melena's and Randy's singing, as John grumbled about how they lacked musical taste.

Another song came on, and both Randy and Melena sang to that too, until John changed the station. Both of the singers complained, but Randy smiled as he realized that John had put on a CD. 'The Time is Now' blasted in the car as John smiled and nodded his head to the music. Randy shook his head and laughed at his friend.

"I heard this song on the radio before, but I never found out who sang it! It's pretty good, who's it by?" Melena yelled into John's ear, so he could hear over the music. John turned in his seat, grinning ear to ear.

"This is by me Mel, I'm multi-talented unlike your boy here! I'm a bonafide rapper, John Cena and Tha Trademark reppin' it!" John rapped along to the song as Melena laughed.

"No really, who's it by?" Melena didn't believe that the man who had out-drunked her the night before was responsible for the song. John turned around, with a mock-hurt face.

"Why the hell is it so hard to believe that it's by me? Hold up, lemme prove it to you, Mel!" John rummaged around Randy's car, ignoring Randy's protests, and finally yelled out in triumph. "Here's the CD case! Say it aint real now!"

Melena took the case and smiled, realizing that he hadn't been joking at all. "Sorry I doubted you!" She yelled, and John just shook his head.

"No prob, Mel!" John waved his hand as he kept singing to the next track.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Melena asked John. He turned around, looking at her quizzically.

"Why do I call you what?" John was confused. Melena smiled as she realized she hadn't asked her question clearly enough.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Mel'?" Melena asked once more. John's face became one of understanding, and he smiled back at Melena.

"I thought it was a good nickname." John replied simply, turning back to sing to the song. Melena nodded to herself, and leaned back looking out her window. She suddenly felt her mood go sour as she realized she was mere minutes away from reaching her home. She suddenly wished that this was her life, laughing with her friends. She looked at Randy, and felt a wave of some emotion hit her, but she didn't know what it was. She shook her head and looked out the window, pressing her lips together to keep from crying.

Randy acted happy as he drove nearer to Melena's home, but he honestly felt gloomy. He hadn't had this much fun with someone in a long time, and he felt something when he was with Melena. He didn't know what it was, though. He wanted nothing more than to hug Melena close and never let go. He kept driving, slowing ever so slightly, as he was mere minutes away from her home.

John kept singing to the music, but he looked in the mirror to watch Melena. He noticed her pressing her lips taut, and her face was drained of any color. He knew she didn't want to go home, and he knew he could provide a distraction to stall for her, or he could tell Randy the truth, but he had a feeling that his words wouldn't be needed. He decided that he would speak if he felt that there was some need to.

The home finally came into view, and Melena felt tears pricking her eyes. She felt sick, but she kept it inside. John noticed her glistening eyes, but he steeled himself, and kept his mouth shut. He just silently hoped that something would happen to make Randy realize what was being done. As Randy pulled into the driveway John gave one look to the sky, and said a Hail Mary, hoping that Melena would be saved from her fate, without John having to say anything.

The three sat silently, and Melena moved to open her door, but Randy stopped her. "Allow me," he said, getting out of the car. He straightened up, but turned in surprise as he heard a door slam.

John smiled inwardly, knowing this was the cause of Melena's pain, and he opened his car door. He quickly turned around and faced the now cold and pale Melena. "Whatever you do, don't move, and don't get out of this car. I don't care what you may be thinking, you stay in this car." With that said, John got out of the car, shutting his door behind himself. Melena hyperventilated as she watched the scene unfold from the confines of the car.

Randy tuned to see a man maybe a few years older than him, with scruffy facial hair, and a messy mop of brownish black hair on his head. He was a bit overweight, and he wore a white wife beater with old ratty jeans. John silently muttered to himself "If I knew that Hail Mary's came this ugly, I would change my mind…"

Randy did not know who this man was, but he decided to be affable. "Hello, my name-" Randy was cut off.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU? DID THAT SLUT SLEEP WITH YOU? WHERE IS THAT BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" The man roared out loud as he glared angrily at Randy. He looked drunk, and unsafe. He then turned to John. "AND YOU! PROBABLY SLEPT WITH YOU TOO! GIVE HER UP AND FUCK OFF! MELENA! MELENA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE SLUT!" The man looked murderous, but there was something more dangerous than him.

Randy had gone silent and stiff from the man's yelling. _How dare he call her that? Who the hell is this piece of shit?_ Randy tried to control his anger, but it was hard, due to his anger issues. John spoke quickly, sensing the tension.

"Sir, we just came to drop Melena off. Your daughter was-" John was cut off by the psycho man's screaming.

"Daughter? DAUGHTER? THAT'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! THAT SLUT IS MINE! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING OUT ANYWAYS? SHE WASN'T FUCKING ALLOWED OUT FOR THE NEXT MONTH! FUCKING BITCH PROBABLY SHOWED YOU HER BRUISES, DIDN'T SHE? WELL, SHE'LL BE GETTING A HELL OF A LOT MORE, THAT'S FOR FUCKING SURE!"

Randy's blood boiled as the man kept talking, and he seethed in quiet anger. He suddenly remembered last night. He remembered the 'him' Melena kept mentioning, and Randy realized this man was probably the 'him'. Randy saw that his car door was open, and he shut it, locking the doors. He knew this man would hurt Melena if he was allowed near her. John started to walk towards the man with a face full of anger, but Randy spoke. "John, don't." John turned to Randy, and backed off, growling low in his throat like an angry dog.

Randy walked up to the man, only a foot away from the vile thing. He saw the man's bloodshot eyes, and knew that he was drunk. "Sir, are you saying you… hit… your girlfriend?" Unbeknownst to him and the man was John's voice recorder in his pocket. He often used it to remember to run errands, but this was more important. It kept recording as the man bellowed in response.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU? SHE'S MY FUCKING PIECE OF PROPERTY! OF COURSE I HIT HER, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THAT WHORE! GIVE ME THAT BITCH AND FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING DICK!" The man shoved Randy with what seemed to be his full strength, but Randy didn't budge an inch. The man suddenly looked like he had seen Randy for the first time, and his mouth opened in a little 'o' of realization.

Randy saw red, and his hands balled up into fists. He finally spoke in a low, menacing voice that made even John shiver.

"Listen you stupid, pathetic asshole. You are not going anywhere _near _Melena. You are the most low-life, useless excuse for a person that I have EVER seen. You go near Melena, and I'll break you into so many pieces, you'll wish you had been killed. Is that underSTOOD?" Randy jabbed a finger in the man's greasy nose, barely restraining himself from hitting the man. The man's face contorted into a twisted grinned, showing crooked yellow teeth, and he pushed Randy's hand away.

"I'm gonna let my friends fuck her until she cries. How does that sound you-" Randy had enough. He pulled his hand back from the man's face, turning as if he was leaving, but then swiveled back and punched the man in the nose. A loud smacking noise resounded, and the man fell to the floor. John ran up to Randy and restrained him as Randy tried to get closer to the broken-nosed man, to beat his brain in, to kill him.

"YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Randy bellowed at the top of his lungs, and John had to do a Russian Legsweep on Randy to jolt his brain. John then took the stunned Randy and pinned him against the car's hood.

"If you know what's good for you, then stay away from Randy and Melena. And stay away from me to you ugly greaseball! If you turn us in to the cops for the punch, then I think we'll turn you in for harassment." John spat towards the man, and grabbed the keys from Randy's jean pocket. He unlocked the driver's side door and threw Randy in, and then pushed him into the passenger side of the car. Randy had recovered from the Russian Legsweep enough to not go after the man again, but he fumed, still seeing red, feeling a giant pit of anger boiling inside himself.

John got into the drivers seat and shut the door. He watched the man get off the floor, holding his bleeding nose, and glaring at them all. John saw the fear in the man's eyes though, and he smiled as he remembered the resounding smack of the man's nose being punched in. John pulled the voice recorder out of his pocket and stopped the recording. He then started the car and pulled out of the driveway, and decided to go the opposite way from Randy's home, knowing that it was best if they cooled down for a bit.

John decided to calm his friend down. "Randy… you okay man?" John spoke quietly, so he wouldn't set Randy off.

"Yeah man, I guess I'm fine." Randy blew out a large breath and rubbed his face, and John turned to look at Randy, and was shocked to see that he was legitimately calmer. John turned back to the road, and then softly spoke again.

"Randy… how's Mel?" John spoke quietly enough so that Melena didn't hear. Randy immediately realized how shocked she must be.

"Pull over John." John obeyed, and Randy got out of the car. John was confused, until he saw Randy's intent. Randy opened the back door, and got in, seating himself next to Melena. John started driving again.

"Melena… are you okay?" Randy gently put his hand on hers, and he realized she was trembling. He tentatively put his arms around her to hug her, and Melena leaned into him, quietly sobbing. Randy rubbed her back as she shook with tears. He felt anger at the man who had caused her grief, but he was glad to have her with him.

Melena's tears slowly stopped, and she felt tired. She could not believe that she was gone from her old home. She was free… she had a fresh start.


	3. Chp 3: The Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay , so I realize after reading the story from a new reader's POV that it's a little too happy and perfect , so I will just add this quick note . I think this story is going to be fairly long , and these first few chapters are just an introduction to the real deep part of the story . It's going to stop being all sunshines and rainbows soon enough , and it'll seem real in no time , just please try and cope with me ! Btw , thank you to my one reviewer , Christina89 , you are AMAZING , no jokee [x And thanks to any and all of my readers , you dont know how ecstatic I was seeing that there were any readers in the first place ! Oh , and another thing , before I forget to mention it , MANY of the facts are changed and unreal , sooo sorry [x Kinda gotta tweak some things so the story makes sense ! Anyways , I'll shut up now and get to chapter 3 , hope you like it , enjoy !;D**

Chapter Three: The Truth

Melena slowed her breathing, and relaxed. She felt safe in Randy's arms, but she also felt the same earlier emotion she had before, the one she couldn't pinpoint. She realized that she hadn't felt this free in almost half a year. She looked up to see Randy staring at her. She blushed, and muttered a quick 'Sorry' as she attempted to pull away, but Randy kept his arms around her.

"It's okay Lena. It's okay." Melena felt a small twinge in her heart from Randy's nickname. Nobody had called her that before, but she realized that it fit… she liked it. She smiled at Randy and leaned her head on his strong chest, relaxing as she felt a wave of drowsiness hit her. After 5 minutes, she was out cold.

John saw the whole scene from the mirror, and Randy looked at his friend, and gave a small smile. John shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Man, you like her, don't you? And I'm talking 'like' in a way that's more than friends, bro." John put Randy on the spot. Randy wanted to deny it, but he couldn't.

"Well… I've only known her for half a day… and I don't know… I hardly know her. I feel this connection to her, you know? But I don't think I can lov someone this soon after..." Randy shook his head as he thought about it, but as he looked down at Melena's sleeping form, he felt a pang in his heart, and he realized he had feelings for this girl in his arms.

John grinned, and finally started driving back towards Randy's home. They got there in about 15 minutes, and it was a silent drive. Once they got there Randy tried to get out as gently as possible, so he could carry the sleeping Melena inside, but her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God, sorry! I must've dozed off…" Melena shook her head and rubbed her face. Randy looked at her beautiful face, and he smiled widely.

"No problem Lena, lets go inside. I think we have to talk for a bit, and get some things straightened out." He got out, and before Melena could open the door, Randy was there, opening it for her. She smiled , feeling weird after crying so much.

"Thanks," she said as she climbed out. She felt weak, and Randy put an arm around her and led her to the house, so she wouldn't fall. He walked her to the living room, where John was miraculously already situated. He looked up and nodded towards the pair.

Randy led Melena to a couch and motioned for her to sit down. She sat, and Randy settled down next to her.

"Now, is there anything you feel like you should tell us?" Randy asked as calmly and politely as he could. He heard a snort and turned to look at John.

"Yeah, care to tell us why you wanted us to drop you off at a house where you get beaten so badly that you look like Barney under your clothes?" John looked at Melena quizzically, and he then turned and saw Randy glaring at him. John raised his hands in defense. "Just asking straight up, man. You should see the bruises on her arms!"

"Enough John. Melena can tell me everything by herself. I think it would be best if we talked in private, and left you to watch tv." Randy stood up, followed by Melena, and John shrugged, and turned back to watching the tv. John decided to act indifferent towards the incident, because he didn't want to show how truly worried he had been for the poor girl.

Randy walked out of the room and turned to see Melena following him. He went to the kitchen, and sat down at the table, and Melena followed suit.

"I'm sorry about John, he can be an ass sometimes, but the guys honestly not too bad." Randy gave Melena a half-hearted smile, and Melena smiled back.

"No, John's right. I should've said something, but…" Melena's breath hitched in her throat, but she kept talking. "I thought that it would be too much to ask of a stranger to help me, and I didn't have any friends to ask for help, since Steven, the man whose nose you broke, kept me in the house all of the time. I was stuck in that place for 6 months… 6 months Randy! How was I supposed to know that someone as caring as you would come into my life someday and save me from the hell I was going through? He beat me, paraded me around to his friends, let them hurt me…" Melena squeezed her eyes shut, and she felt a large hand on top of her own. Randy lightly pulled up her sleeve an inch or so, and he traced the yellowing bruise that was visible, being as light-handed as possible.

"Lena… I wish I had met you earlier, so I could save you from all the pain that bastard's put you through. But since I can't, I guess I can help you start over again. Do you want to stay here for now? I think it would be for the best if you just roomed here." Randy spoke gently, trying to keep Melena from going over the edge.

"Randy, I cant impose on your hospitali-," Melena was cut off by Randy.

"Lena, I don't want to hear any more about hospitality. You can stay here, that's final. Now, I think that the first order of business is to get you some new clothes, because we sure as hell aren't going back to that hellhole." Randy stopped tracing Melena's arm and grinned, trying to make her happier.

"You don't have to do anything. I'll be fine." Melena smiled back at Randy and then decided to tell him how she was feeling. "To be honest, what you did back there, standing up to Steven… it was the biggest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm forever grateful." She looked Randy right in the eyes, showing her true relief through her gaze.

"Well, I'm glad to have helped you, but we ARE getting you new clothes! We'll have to hurry though, because John and I have to hit the gym before tonight's house show." Melena looked at Randy quizzically, and then Randy explained what a house show was. Then he realized a slight flaw.

"Lena… I travel on a daily basis, and I don't think leaving you here alone is in anyone's best interest. You… I think you're going to have to travel on the road with me and John for a little while." Randy spoke hesitantly, not knowing how Melena would react.

"Randy, first of all, I don't have money for new clothes, so that's out of the question. And second of all, I have no luggage cases or any luggage for that matter, and I would hate being a burden while you guys are working." Melena spoke through logic, but her heart wanted nothing more than to stay with this man. The unfamiliar emotion she had been feeling all day surfaced once again.

"Don't argue with me. We are getting you clothes, I will not have you walking around with one outfit and a bunch of my sweats to your name. I don't mind paying at all. No more discussion on that." Randy grinned as he spoke. "As for traveling, you wouldn't be a burden at all. We'll go out and buy you luggage cases right now! Then you can meet some of the guys at the gym, how does that sound?" Randy was grinning broadly and expectantly, like a child getting Christmas presents.

"Look, are you sure about this? I don't know…" Melena hesitated, because even though she wanted to say yes, she didn't want to have to say it too eagerly.

"So you'll go! That's great! Give me a couple seconds to grab my gym bag and get John, then we'll leave." Randy stood up, and guided Melena back to the living room. John looked up to see the pair smiling. He shut off the tv and gave Randy and Melena his full attention.

"Melena is going to be traveling with us for a little while. We have to go get her clothes and a few luggage bags, so grab your gym bag and meet us at the car." Randy smiled at his friend, and John grinned back. John could not have been happier for his friend. Randy hadn't been this happy in so long, he deserved it.

"Aight, be right back." John pushed off of the couch and went to the guest room he was staying in. Randy jogged upstairs, and Melena just sat on the couch.

She could not believe how her life had turned around so much. She was happier than she had been in months. She felt a bit nervous thinking about meeting the other people Randy worked with, but she decided that she would make the best of the adventure. She saw both men return, and she got up.

"All right, let's go! I have a feeling this is going to be a long three hours." John mock-frowned, and they all laughed. Melena sat in the back once again, and John sat in the passenger seat. Melena couldn't help but notice the size of the gym bags… they were huge! She relaxed as they started driving, and John quickly played his CD once more.

"Where exactly are we going?" Melena asked Randy, leaning over so she could talk into his ear.

"The only place where they sell everything we need, the mall!" Randy answered loudly. Melena laughed and sat back. She giggled as she saw Randy and John arguing over the music controls. John and Randy argued about who's taste in music was better.

The little group made it to the mall, and Randy put on sunglasses. Melena looked at him quizzically.

"It makes it less obvious that it's us. if someone recognizes us, then shopping will be hell." Randy explained to Melena. She nodded in understanding. Randy got out of the car and opened her door, and she hopped out. The group made their way into the mall.

The three hours went by fairly quickly, but it involved a lot of trips to the car to put stuff away. Randy insisted on getting Melena new clothes, shoes, make-up, luggage bags, and accessories. Melena protested profusely until John told her it was useless to argue. John and Randy bought quite a few things as well, so Melena didn't feel completely terrible.

"Well that was tiring, I don't think I need a workout anymore! John joked as they piled into the car. Melena and Randy laughed, and Randy punched John's arm lightly.

"You're not getting out of a workout this easy!" Randy joked. He knew John would never give up a workout. Randy drove as fast as he would to the gym, while keeping control of the music, much to John's protest. Melena enjoyed the men's little skirmish.

They arrived at the gym and Randy once again helped Melena out of the car. Randy grabbed both gym bags, and tossed one to John. John grabbed it and started walking towards the gym.

The three made their way into the gym, John going ahead of Randy and Melena, and Melena's jaw dropped. There were at least 20 men that were working out, all of them tall and muscular. Randy looked at Melena and laughed.

"These are all the guys, shall I introduce you?" Randy joked as Melena found her voice.

"Um… um no, its fine." Melena smiled up at Randy and he chuckled. Melena's large green eyes were full of wonder.

"Come on, you can sit next to the bench press. Maybe you can spot me!" Randy and Melena laughed. He looked around for John and saw him come out of the changing room.

"Hey John, come here! Melena, stay with John, I'm going to change. I'll be back in a few minutes." He looked at Melena to make sure she was okay with being left with John. Melena felt his bright blue eyes searching her, but she smiled surely.

"Alright, maybe I can teach John a thing or two about how to get a good workout!" Melena tried to kid around. Randy laughed, and left towards the changing room. John looked down at Melena, and grinned.

"Alright little missy, we're going to go to the bench press. Come along now!" John asked Melena about exercise and working out as they made their way to the bench press. He motioned for Melena to sit on the empty chair, and she obliged.

"Hey Dave! Can you spot me?" John yelled towards a man. Melena turned to see a humongous man, with broad shoulders and huge muscles. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock, and John chuckled loudly.

"Hey Dave, I'd like you to meet Randy's new roommate and travel companion, and my shopping buddy, Melena. And Melena, this is the stupidest playboy you can ever meet, Dave Batista. He wishes his dick were as big as his ego." John grinned as Dave punched his friend. He then held out what seemed to be the biggest hand on earth, and smiled at Melena.

"Nice to meet you Melena. Any friend of Randy and this bastard is a friend of mine." He grinned, and Melena grabbed his hand gingerly, smiling back at him tentatively.

"Nice to meet you, too." Melena muttered shyly. She watched as Dave stood over John, and her mouth gaped open as she saw the size of the weights he used. John turned to see Melena's shocked face, and laughed.

"You're gonna have to get used to everything being bigger and better when you're traveling with us, Mel!" John winked at her as he worked out. Melena felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Randy grinning down at her, his bright blue eyes shining. He was wearing basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, which clung to his body. Melena smiled and relaxed, feeling better in the presence of him.

"I see you've met Dave! He's pretty puny, eh?" Randy joked as he sat down on the workout machine next to John. John hung up the weights and sat up, pulling his shirt off.

"Damn, don't they have air conditioning or something? It's hot as hell!" John fanned himself as sweat dripped off his face. Randy nodded in agreement, and pulled his shirt off, too.

"This heat is unreal. It's gonna give us more stamina, though." Randy grunted as he laid down and lifted the weight. Dave stood between John and Randy to spot them both, as he stood and evened out his own breathing. He was dripping sweat constantly, and Melena thought of a faucet that hadn't been completely turned off, that kept dripping to no end.

She was lost in her thoughts for a long time until she stiffened and went cold. "Randy…" Melena was hesitant.

Randy sensed her change in emotion and sat up quickly. "What's up Lena?" He stared at her intently, and he saw what seemed to be fear in her large green eyes.

"Is… is today a Tuesday?" She seemed to be on the brink of fainting. Randy got up, wiping the sweat off his body as best as he could with his discarded shirt, and he threw it to the side. He kneeled in front of Melena, looking right into her face.

"Yes it is. Now what's going on?" John had stopped working out, and Dave was watching the scene unfold with a look of confusion.

"He… Steven… comes here every Tuesday. At 3, every Tuesday. He's going to hurt you… I shouldn't have let you bring this on yourself. I have to go back!" Melena's eyes were frantic, and she tried to get up and run, but Randy held her hands and kept her seated.

"It's 3:15, if he comes then we'll handle it. You are not going anywhere, especially back to that house. I promise I'll keep you safe. Calm down, Melena, okay?" Randy soothed Melena, and she slowly calmed down, but fear still exuded from her. She jumped as she heard the door to the gym open, and Randy got up quickly. He pulled Melena up from the bench carefully, and then pushed her behind him. John, hearing the conversation, came up next to Randy, lightly putting his hand on Melena's trembling shoulder as he passed, to comfort her. Dave, sensing that something was up, stood next to John. John turned to him and nodded once before facing the entrance once more.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So , I decided to shorten this chapter up , and leave it here . I have quite a few chapters already written out , but i decided to divide chapter three in half , and I realized that this seemed like an okay place to split the chapter . Please leave questions , comments , criticism , and more in reviews , or just simply read the story !;D Thank you all for giving up your valuable time to read this , I love you all [:**


	4. Chp 4: Break Me Down

**AUTHORS NOTE: Helloo , so here's a new chapter , and it's kinda short ! The next chapters are going to be more in-depth, and therefore they will be longer, so please forgive me for the length [: Also , Christina89, you're so awesome , thanks again ! And I totallyy get what you mean , it took a lot of self restraint to NOT have Steven get killed by Randy in the second chapter [x Anywaaays , here's chapter 4 , enjoy !;D**

Chapter Four: Break Me Down

Randy was furious with himself for not keeping Melena far enough away from the bastard who had caused her so much pain for half a year. He clenched his fists, and he contemplated what to do. His first thought was to bash the bastard's face in, but he knew that the guys would pull him off. He could tell them Steven's history though, and then the guys would gladly join in the massacre. Randy's second idea was to leave immediately, but he realized that Steven was already here, and he would see them if they left now. He growled in frustration, and he heard John.

"Randy, whatever you do, do NOT put your hands on that scumbag. He's not worth it." John stared at Randy hard, waiting for a response. After a good 10 seconds, Randy moved his head a fraction of an inch in assent. John turned to see Melena holding her hands to her face tightly, covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes were wide, her body was pale, and she was trembling. John realized what would happen and acted immediately.

"Dave, grab Melena!" John spoke quickly, and Dave turned towards her just as she swooned. He tried grabbing her, but Randy was faster. He grabbed Melena, and swept her off her feet. He looked at her with an expression mixed with despair and determination. He turned to Dave.

"Hold her. Do not drop her or hurt her, or I will reciprocate the pain tenfold." Randy's eyes turned hard as he passed Melena to the confused Dave. Dave stepped back from John's side, and by then there were many guys watching the group. Randy tuned everyone out, focusing on his target.

They heard Steven before they saw him. Randy's reflexively balled his right hand into a fist, and felt like punching the man again. Steven came into view, and Randy's face contorted into a sadistic smirk as he saw the mottled purple lump which replaced the man's nose. He then remembered what the man had done to a defenseless girl, and all emotions were wiped clean off his face.

Steven looked around, unaccustomed to seeing so many men in the gym. He scanned the people, and he briefly glanced at Randy at John. His eyes grew wide and he looked at them once again, his face becoming one of anger, his mouth twisting into a smile of sorts. He waddled over to the pair, and all the men in the gym went silent, watching the confrontation quietly.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" John asked Steven, trying to grab his attention before Steven said the wrong thing to Randy. Steven turned towards him with the same smile.

"I'm here working out. What else does someone do in a fucking gym?" He then turned to Randy. He pulled up to his full height, which wasn't much, but Randy could tell that the man could have easily hurt Melena, due to his weight and girth.

"You should know something, you stupid dick. I _will_ get Melena back, and I don't care how. And when I do, I'm going to make her pay. Then you and your friend will pay, too. I'll make you all suffer, and I'll make you _watch_ her suffer. You can't do anything about it, so go work out in the gym and keep her safe wherever the hell you want, but you should know that I'm always watching." Steven jumped back, falling over, as Randy lunged at him. John jumped on Randy, but Randy threw him off as if he weighed nothing. Hunter and Adam ran over and tackled Randy to the floor, pinning him down.

"CENA! What the hell is going on?" Hunter yelled to John as he tried to keep the murderously enraged Randy from killing the fat man who was just getting his bearings. Randy was close to getting out of the pair's grasp. John almost answered Hunter, but he froze, as did Randy, when they heard a voice.

"What the… Dave, what happened? Is he-" John turned to see Melena talking to Dave, pushing herself out of his grasp, and she had turned and seen Steven. Her mouth opened into an 'o' of surprise, and her face became one of horror. Before anyone could move, Steven ran towards her, kicking her in the stomach with his full force, and causing her to fall and double over in pain. He aimed another kick at her, but Dave acted fast. He jumped on the man, crushing him, and yelled at Hunter and Adam.

"Let Randy go!" Dave understood what was happening, but decided to confirm later. Hunter and Adam immediately rolled off of Randy, and there were angry shouts toward Steven. Many of the guys went up to Melena, but were unsure what to do. Randy sprinted to her, and pulled her doubled over body to him. She coughed vehemently, and she shook from the pain.

Melena felt the blow to her stomach clearly, and she felt mind-boggling pain. She realized that one of her ribs was most likely broken again. She knew Randy was with her now, and she felt safer, but she knew that this would keep going on, the game of cat and mouse… and the cat always won.

Steven was the cat. She was the mouse.

Melena coughed more, and she tried to speak. "Randy I'm- fine I-need a- minute to rest." Melena's words were broken up by coughing, and then before she could do anything, she coughed up blood.

"FUCK! JOHN, START THE CAR, NOW." Randy was angry at Steven beyond a boiling point. He was simply murderous. At that point in time, though, he knew he had to help Melena first. He grabbed her off of the ground, and jogged to his car, pushing past the group of men. They all yelled out encouragement to him, and turned to Steven, who was still pressed under Dave.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life messing with that girl in front of all of us. I think we all have to teach you a lesson about beating women. Isn't that right, everyone?" Hunter had been watching Randy from the beginning, and was shocked to see his friend laughing. He had seen the sudden change in mood, and the little event, and Hunter hated the short, fat man for ruining one of Randy's happier moments in a long time. He looked at the men surrounding him, and they all looked back at Hunter with vengeance in their eyes, glaring daggers at the man who had dared to kick a girl.

Meanwhile, Randy was running towards his car, but he saw a peculiar site. John was in the front seat, but Randy saw him hitting the steering wheel.

"Randy, the car's out of gas!" John didn't have any idea what to do, and they turned to hear a tentative voice.

"I could drive her if you guys want." Randy and John turned to see Mickie James, one of the WWE divas. Without a second thought, Randy jumped on the opportunity.

"Where's your car?" Randy felt his worry increase as Melena kept coughing every few seconds, as she clutched her side. Her face was white, and she kept coughing blood every little while.

Mickie hurried to her car and got in the drivers seat, and Randy got into the back of the car, cradling Melena's head in his lap. John sat in the passenger side of the car, grim-faced.

Mickie took off, and everyone was silent. John finally spoke.

"How's Mel holding up, Randy?" John turned around slightly to look at Randy and Melena. Randy's face was blank, but as he spoke, his emotion broke through.

"She-she's…" Randy's voice broke slightly, and John decided to leave him alone. He turned back around. Mickie sped up, going over the speed limit, as she got nearer to the hospital. She drove up to the front, screeching to a halt, and she turned around in her seat.

"Take her in, I'll park the car." Randy got out with Melena in his arms, and John hesitated. He turned towards Mickie.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" John looked at her curiously. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Right now that girl needs Randy, and Randy needs you. Go in there and help your friend out." John smiled and patted Mickie's arm as he pushed out of the car. "Wait! Take these!" Mickie threw a huge shirt and a sweater at John, and he looked at her curiously.

"Randy just went in there shirtless, and you're shirtless too. I doubt the nurses will like that. They're my dad's, give them back in your own time." Mickie grinned at John, and he nodded.

"Thanks Mickie, you're amazing!" John closed the car door and jogged into the hospital, pulling the sweater on. He looked around, and saw Randy with Melena. There were nurses putting Melena onto a gurney, and they wheeled her off quickly, Randy following. John dashed after the group, and tapped Randy on the shoulder. Randy turned briefly, and John threw the shirt at him.

"Oh, right. Thanks man." Randy quickly replied, pulling the shirt on. The nurses took Melena into the room, and one of the nurses hung back. Randy tried to go in, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you aren't authorized to go in. Please take a seat." She smiled at him apologetically, showing that she was just doing her job. He looked at her with incredulity, sputtering. He then blew up.

"What the hell do you fucking mean that I can't go in there? The HELL I can't! Who the fuck runs this place? I'll fucking set this shit straight. I should just fucking barge in there and-" He was cut off by John.

"Man, calm down! She's safe, we're here, and that lowlife, shit-faced bastard is gonna get fucked up by the guys in the gym. Just sit down and let the nurses and docs do their jobs." John didn't touch Randy, knowing that he was balanced on a tenuous string, and his nerves and emotions were barely connected like a thin string. Randy slowly turned around, and shocked John by his passiveness.

"Fine." Randy gritted his teeth as he sat down in one of the plastic chairs, and John followed suit, closing his eyes and leaning back silently. Randy couldn't believe that Melena had been hurt so badly, and he realized that this was in public while the guy was sober. He shuddered to think what Steven did when he was in drunken rages. Melena would be safer once Randy was out on the road with her, away from the sadistic bastard who had harmed her so much. Randy suddenly saw doctors running into the room, and he became nervous. He wondered to what extent Steven had hurt Melena over the 6 months that he had abused her, and he was sure he would find out.


	5. Chp 5: La Nuit dans L'Hopitale

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys ! Sorry about the late update , I have a huge AP test coming up in school so I'm kind of busy . Please don't get mad if I dont update every day until this Wednesday , I just have to get a good grade ! Also , I once again cut a chapter in half , because I want to build suspense ... some pretty interesting stuff is going to be revealed [; Anyways , thank you ALL for reading , especially the amazingg Christina89 , and my new reviewer , NIKKI . You both made my extremely hectic day amazing , thank youu !;D Now , onto the story !**

Chapter Five: La Nuit dans l'Hopitale

John listened to his MP3 player with his eyes closed as he sat next to Randy. Randy was a statue, not moving, only blinking every few minutes. His mind was processing what had happened in the past 24 hours. He retained his WWE Championship, met a drunk girl at a bar and took her home, became friends with the girl the next morning, defended her from her abusive ex-boyfriend, and now he was sitting in a hospital because she was hurt. He tried to make sense of the events, but failed. Then he remembered what the bartender had said, about choosing the right path. Randy finally groaned and wiped a hand over his face, trying to clear his head. He decided not to think too much for the time being, and he decided to focus on what was happening at the moment.

Randy pulled out his phone and glanced at the time, feeling worry as he realized it was 3:50. The house show started at 6:00, and Randy had to be there by 5:30 at the latest. He then remembered that both he and John had left their gym bags and his car in their hurry to bring Melena to the hospital.

"Hey man, don't worry. Tell Vince what happened, the guys'll vouch for you, and you can probably get away with not showing up at a house show one day. By the ways, I think I'm gonna go find Mickie and work out how to get your car over here… and I gotta get my gym bag too." John had removed his earbuds from his ears and was talking very carefully to Randy, not wanting to upset him. Randy nodded in agreement.

"Alright man, thanks. I'll call if something comes up." John nodded, said his goodbyes, and left for the exit. Randy sank deeper into his chair, his frustration starting to grow. He was worried about Melena, and wanted nothing more than to see her. He finally saw a nurse pop out of the room, and he jumped out of his seat. He walked up to her, and she smiled up at him.

"Do you need anything, sir?" She asked politely. Randy brushed her question off quickly.

"No. How's Melena?" Randy had a desperate look in his eyes, and he seemed to be near the edge of breaking down from exhaustion and worry. The woman smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you. We're trying to see if Ms. Nunez has any family here. If not, then you will be the next person we will go to." She cringed back as Randy clenched his fists, his jaw twitching. He felt like breaking down the door to the room, but instead he held his breath for ten seconds, and released it slowly.

"Will you please hurry up with that?" Randy spoke in crisp, cold words, trying his best not to shout at the small woman. She nodded her head so much that it seemed like her neck would break in half.

"Oh, of course sir! I was getting on it right now!" She bent her head down and scurried off, leaving Randy standing there with a heart and mind full of multiple feelings and emotions.

Randy returned to his seat, feeling like the time was dragging by much longer than it should be. He felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out. He picked up, seeing John's name on the caller ID.

"What's up John?" Randy knew something was up, since John had just left about 15 minutes ago.

"Hey Randy, I got your car, and it's all fueled up, and Jericho got our stuff for us. I just thought you should see some pictures of… actually, I'll show you when I get back, its fucking hilarious!" John was chuckling over the phone as he spoke. Randy sighed, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Sounds interesting. Thanks for getting my car. See you soon, bye." Randy spoke quickly, seeing that a doctor had left Melena's room, and the nurse was walking back to the room.

"Bye." John hung up, and Randy followed suit, walking up to the doctor. The nurse came up to the doctor as well.

"Are you Mr. Randy Orton by any chance?" The doctor spoke to Randy first. Randy nodded, relieved that he was finally speaking to a doctor.

"Yes, that's me. Can I see Melena?" Randy was frantic, wanting to finally see how she was doing.

"You have to sign some papers first, but then you can see her." The doctor then talked to the nurse, and she gave Randy some papers. He signed quickly, and gave the papers back. The nurse checked it over and smiled up at him.

"You may go in and see her now." She opened the door and held it as Randy made his way into the room. His eyes immediately rested on Melena.

Melena was in the middle of a large hospital bed, IVs stuck in her arms. Her green eyes were open, and her hair was splayed around the pillow. Her face had gotten some of its color back, and she was grimacing as the doctors checked her injuries. Randy slowly made his way to her side, and didn't say a word, waiting for her to look at him. She had been looking out the window to her left before, but she turned after a minute. Her eyes widened, and then softened, as she saw Randy. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Randy," Melena croaked, her throat dry and scratchy. Randy smiled at her, lightly grabbing her hand.

"Hey Lena, how're you feeling?" Randy mentally chided himself for asking such a stupid question, but Melena didn't notice.

"I'm feeling a bit better," she replied, flinching as the doctor prodded her ribs.

"Excuse me Mr. Orton, but will you please step outside with me for a moment?" Randy stopped himself from retorting sarcastically, and came face to face with a doctor.

"Sure." Randy obliged, wanting to help out the man taking care of Melena as best as he could. The doctor led the way to the door, and Randy followed, once again back in the hallway.

"Mr. Orton, I have evaluated Ms. Nunez's condition, and I have a few questions. Do you know how she obtained her injuries, and can you elaborate on how she was injured earlier today?" The doctor's face was one of genuine concern, his eyebrow knitting together as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Melena's ex-boyfriend was abusive towards her, that's where all the old injuries are from. Today, when he saw her in the gym, he kicked her in the stomach, but one of my friends stopped him from attacking her any further." Randy tried his best to leave out any of his biased opinions in his explanation. He stared down at the doctor, and finally asked, "What injuries does Melena have exactly?"

"Well, Mr. Orton, it seems that Ms. Nunez has two broken ribs, abrasions and lacerations, and she is suffering from malnutrition. Have you seen her eat today?" The doctor glanced at his clipboard once more, his forehead creasing as he read what was written.

"She ate a normal breakfast today, she seemed fine this morning…" Randy thought back to the morning, and he suddenly thought of Melena, and remembered some peculiar actions she had shown. Melena ate only after she was prodded, and she ate after John had taken a bite first. She seemed to have a ravenous gleam to her eyes, but only ate half of her plate, claiming she was full after she had picked at her food. Randy shook his head for not realizing the signs earlier.

"Well Mr. Orton, we will be keeping Ms. Nunez overnight for further evaluation, and if everything goes smoothly, she should be out tomorrow. Thank you for your cooperation." The doctor smiled at Randy, and then led the way back into the room. Randy saw that Melena was only with one nurse now, and he realized that he hadn't noticed everyone leave the room. He walked up to her, pulled a chair towards the side of the bed, and sat down.

"So what'd the doc say?" Melena smiled at Randy, trying to lighten his dampened mood. He smiled back, trying unsuccessfully to cover up his distress.

"He said you have a couple of broken ribs, some cuts and bruises, and malnutrition." Melena's face tightened at the mentioning of malnutrition. Randy noticed, and asked what was on his mind. "Why didn't you tell me that he wasn't giving you food all the time?" Randy looked at her fragile, thin frame, and felt a wave of heat pass through him, anger for the bastard running through him once again. He controlled himself, and focused on Melena.

Melena had hoped she could keep at least part of the past a secret. She remembered how she would either have nothing for dinner, or she would have any of the scraps Steven would leave. She shuddered as she remembered some of the things she had eaten out of desperation. She looked up to see that Randy was patiently waiting for her answer. She studied him, wanting to remember how he looked, because she had a feeling that he wouldn't be staying with her for too long. He was still wearing his shorts, only now he donned a gray shirt which fitted him, outlining his broad muscles, and straining at the sleeves. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped, and his bright blue eyes trained on her every move. She finally took a deep breath.

"When I met Steven, he was amazing. He was a handsome, lean, smart guy, and he was caring. My friends loved him and I loved him, and when we started dating, I felt like the luckiest girl around. Four months into our relationship, he started experimenting with drugs and alcohol, and he told me it was for fun, and he'd stop before he went too far.

"He kept on drinking and doing drugs, and he was egged on by his friends. Steven didn't get that they were laughing _at_ him, not _with_ him. He always thought he was a loser, he liked to read, and he liked to learn. I used to think that was cute. Then when he started getting more friends, he did more drugs to stay cool. Then, about a year ago, he hit me for the first time…" Melena's voice shook, and tears formed in her eyes. Randy shifted, and lightly grabbed Melena's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You can stop now if you want. You can tell me later. I'll be here with you as long as you want me here. There's no reason to tell me everything now." Randy felt dreadful for having put Melena under so much stress. Melena shook her head, looking down at her lap, where Randy's hand lay, and she squeezed his hand softly.

"I'm going to tell you everything right now. I don't want to hide anything from you." Melena took a deep breath, and continued her story. "About a year ago, I had become worried about Steven. He was always hanging out with his new friends, and he was abusing his body with all those toxic things. I got on his case about it one day, and we started arguing and then… he slapped me across the face. He slapped me hard enough so that I fell and hit my head. I passed out, and once I woke up, I was in bed, and Steven was apologizing and saying he'd never hit me again, and he'd stop doing drugs slowly. I decided to forgive him, because he was so sincere. I had a lump on my head, and his hand had left a mark on my face, so I stayed in the house that day. I didn't tell anyone what happened because I didn't want him to get a bad reputation, and it was the only time he had hit me. Then, Steven started coming home later and later, and he would be drunk sometimes. He would make me do things for his own happiness, and I listened, because I didn't want him to get upset. Then one day I said no, and he hit me again. Only, now since he was drunk, he beat me again and again, and he kicked me and punched me. Then he just went back to the bedroom and slept, and I stayed on the ground the whole night.

"The next day he came up to me and apologized, and I forgave him again. He said he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. That day I didn't talk to anyone, didn't pick up the phone, answer my texts, check my e-mails. I guess I was in denial about what was happening. I should've seen the signs. Then, that night I got a text, and it was from Steven. I decided to read it, and it said 'See you tonight, I love you…'. Only, one part of it made me understand the whole thing. At the end of 'I love you', he had put another woman's name. Some woman whose name I had never heard… I realized he was cheating on me. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to upset him again." Melena pressed her lips together, and felt Randy squeeze her hand lightly. She sensed him pull her hand towards him, and she loosened her muscles. He brought her hand to his face, and kissed her gently on the back of the hand.

"Lena, you can tell me the rest later, you need to rest now. Also, I want you to know, I will always be here for you. He's in the past now, I will never let him near you again. Now go to sleep, okay?" He smiled at Melena gently. She sent a small smile his way, nodding.

"I guess you're right. Thank you Randy, for everything." She pulled her hand back to herself and settled into the bed. She closed her eyes, and Randy leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as well.

Melena fell into a deep slumber, the pain medications helping her to sleep dreamlessly. Randy didn't sleep though. He thought of the face of the bastard who had hurt Melena so badly. Randy wanted nothing ore than to beat Steven senseless, and he felt anger simmering inside. He also felt such sympathy for Melena, that he hated himself for letting her get hurt again.

Randy reviewed the story again and again, the words on endless loop in his mind.


	6. Chp 6: Leave it All Behind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey , so I just want to say that from here on out , you'll see why the story is rated M . I'm sososooo sorry for the late updates , but my AP classes are killer ! I have a few tests as well , so please don't hate me D; I've written up to chapter 9 if that makes you readers feel better [x Sooo , hope you find this next chapter interesting , and I'll be on my way now , enjoy [:

Chapter Six: Leave it All Behind

Randy was in the gym, Melena standing helplessly on the other side. Steven was laughing maniacally, hurting her. Randy ran towards her, but she kept getting farther away. He sped up, but he didn't get any closer, Melena crying as the onslaught by Steven continued.

"Melena!" Randy shouted, trying to get to her. She didn't seem to hear him, and Steven kept up with his beat-down. Randy kept shouting her name, running to get closer, but it was useless. He suddenly heard his name quietly being spoken, but he didn't know where the voice was coming from. He heard his name louder, but he just kept running.

Randy woke up with a start. His heart was racing, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping open. His forehead was damp with perspiration. He saw Melena's face, which was concerned. He wiped his face, and shook his head, trying to forget the nightmare he had woken from.

"I'm sorry Randy. You seemed like you were having a bad dream, so I tried waking you up. Did I startle you?" Melena regretted waking up Randy. She had been watching him sleep, and his legs started to twitch, and he started to mutter. She had thought it was the best idea at first, but now she felt bad.

"No, thank you for waking me up. I wasn't having such a good dream, you were right. How long have I been asleep?" Randy gently smiled at Melena, stifling a yawn, and stretching his arms and legs out.

"About 4 hours or so? I woke up a couple hours later. The nurse brought in a better chair for you." Melena pointed to a large cushioned chair sitting right next to Randy. He got up, pushed the old chair out of the way, and moved the cushioned chair into the old chair's spot. He sat back down, sighing in relief.

"Thanks Lena. This is much more comfortable than that shitty folding metal chair. Wow, I can't believe it's eight o clock… I was supposed to be at the house show two hours ago. That's besides the point though. Has the doctor said anything to you?" Randy leaned forward, giving Melena his full attention.

"Nope, he said that judging by my injuries, I can probably be out by tomorrow morning. I just have to be careful not to get hit in the chest too much." Melena laughed quietly, and then remembered what Randy had said. "Wait, you missed the house show? Won't you get in trouble? And doesn't John have to be there if you have to be there?"

"Yeah, I missed the show, but my boss won't mind one show. And John's supposed to be at the show… why do you ask?" Randy's face showed his confusion. He leaned back, and Melena looked confused too.

"Well, John is-" Melena got cut off by another voice.

"Hey Mel, I got some coffee, and I got you water like you asked. Hey, Randy's up!" Randy turned to see John with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. Randy shook his head, grinning as he realized what John had done.

"You skipped out on the house show." Randy didn't ask John, he told him. John laughed, and nodded towards his friend.

"Hell yeah I did! I can't leave my best friend and my new friend all alone in this boring place! Here, the coffee is for you by the ways." John handed the coffee to Randy, and Randy thanked him. He sipped the coffee. He looked at Melena, and saw that she was smiling, and she seemed relaxed.

"John, why didn't you tell me about the house show when you got here?" Melena looked at him with fake anger, and scolded him. "You can get in trouble! And unlike Randy, you didn't clear it with your boss!"

"Hold your horses sweet cheeks, Randy didn't clear _shit_ with the boss! Is that what he told you?" John grinned evilly and winked at Randy, and Randy glared at John. John pulled the metal chair from behind Randy, and pulled it next to him.

"Randy! You'll get in trouble! What if you lose your championship?" Melena was instantly worried, getting on Randy's case. He sighed in frustration and glared at John once again.

"Thanks, dumbass. Lena, I can handle it, don't worry. I'm sorry John has to be such an ass and make you worried over nothing." Randy smiled as Melena laughed. John turned to Randy, frowning indignantly.

"Well, at least I told Mel the truth instead of feeding her a bullshit story to keep her happy! I don't know about you, but me and Mel would rather know the truth and be upset rather than be happy with a lie!" John smiled smugly, and Randy smirked.

"So when Torrie caught you cheating with that one redhead, and you told her that the redhead was just a friend, what was that? I don't think that was the truth, man, especially because you talked to me for weeks about how you were getting two sweet deals in one." Randy's smirk became more pronounced as John's face turned red, and Melena pinched her lips together to keep from laughing at the poor guy.

"That's how being a player goes, man. And how about you, were you happy being lied to by Sam when she acted like she was in love with you when she really…" John stopped talking suddenly, the realization of what he was saying becoming apparent too late. He knew he couldn't take back his words, and he mentally slapped himself for bringing up the subject that Randy had just recently stopped being depressed about.

Randy's face lost all emotion, and he didn't move. Melena sensed the change in atmosphere, but felt it was best not to pry. She sat quietly, wondering what would happen next.

"I'm so sorry Randy, I didn't mean it-" John tried to apologize, but Randy slowly put one hand up, stopping John mid-sentence.

"I think you should leave for a while." Randy stated in a monotone, not revealing any emotion. John nodded once, smiled at Melena, and got up. He swiftly left the room, leaving Melena and Randy alone once again. Randy tried not to think about it, but the memories came flooding back.

_It was last fall, a Saturday, and Randy was dressed to go out to a nice restaurant with Sam. He had the engagement ring in his pocket, and he kept rehearsing what he would say. He still had thirty minutes until he had to pick up Sam. He decided to relax his mind with some television, but just as he was sitting down, a knock came at the door. Randy wasn't expecting anyone, so he was confused. He got to the door, and opened it, and was surprised and confused. Samantha stood outside his door, wearing plain jeans and a hoodie, and she was carrying two large bags._

"_Hey Sam." Randy was confused, and he wondered what was wrong._

"_Randy, we need to talk." Sam's voice was trembling slightly, but it was strong and demanding. It was then that Randy noticed her red-rimmed eyes. He was confused, but he moved to let Sam in. He didn't say anything. He followed Sam into his living room, and she sat down on the couch, putting the bags down next to her. Randy was about to sit down next to her, but she shook her head. She pointed to the couch opposite her, and he moved. He sat down and looked at her closely, wondering what was bothering her._

"_Sam…" Randy began, but stopped as she shook her head once more, pressing her lips together._

"_Randy, I need to talk to you, and I just want you to listen without saying anything. Can you do that for me?" She stared at him, her eyes watery, and he nodded once._

"_Of course, Sam." Randy stared at Samantha, trying to figure out what was wrong. Sam looked down at her lap, took a deep breath and looked up again._

"_Randy, I cant do this anymore. I… I can't pretend to be what I'm not. Randy… I'm not in love with you. I used you for your money, and im sorry. I realized too late that it was wrong playing with your emotions, and I hope you can forgive me someday. I brought back everything that you've bought me. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't go on doing this. Goodbye Randy." Sam got up abruptly, and Randy got up as well._

"_Sam, you can't mean it…" Randy's voice was weak, and Sam just shook her head once again, her tears flowing down her face now._

"_I _do_ mean it Randy. I have to leave now." She walked towards the door, and Randy followed her._

"_Sam, please don't…" Randy's voice broke, and he fell to his knees. Sam did not turn around. She then said the words which she knew would stop Randy from going further._

"_Randy, I don't love you. I _never_ loved you. Every kiss, every touch, everything… it was all a huge lie. Please try to understand. I gave you back everything. Just forget about me, because I've already forgotten about you." She then opened the door and ran out, slamming the door behind her._

_Randy saw the tears on the floor where they had dripped off of Sam's face, and he looked down at the ground in front of him to see small droplets of tears as well. He knew the tears hadn't been there before. He put a hand to his face, and realized the tears were his own. He broke down, staying in the kneeling position he had been in before, tears streaming down his face. He then got up, pulling the ring out of his pocket. He set it down onto the table near him, and he went back to the living room. He grabbed the bags Sam had left him with shaking hands, not bothering to look inside. He walked into his kitchen, opened up the trashcan, and threw them both inside. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He felt sick to the point where he had to run to the bathroom._

_Randy reached it just in time and he vomited in the toilet. His head spun, and he pulled off his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and slumped against the side of the toilet. He couldn't believe that Sam had played him so badly. He remembered all the times she said 'I love you', all the times they had hugged, kissed, made love… all of it had been a lie._

_Randy got up and washed out his mouth, and made his way to his bedroom. He changed into jeans and a plain shirt. He went to the bar and drank continuously until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Randy was so far gone, that he couldn't even tell who the person next to him was._

"_Randy, I need to take you home now. This is more than enough." Randy recognized Hunter's voice, and he slowly nodded, stumbling around. He suddenly went blank, losing consciousness. When he woke again he was in his home. His head was pounding, and Hunter was there, holding aspirin and water. Randy took the medication, thanked Hunter, and watched him leave. That was when he saw the letter on his dresser. Hunter had left a note:_

'Randy, I found this on the floor in the hallway. I thought you should keep it. -H'

_Randy didn't dare look at the letter. He just lay in bed, looking at the ceiling, knowing by the script on the envelope that the letter was from Sam._

Rand returned to reality, not wanting to think about the rest. He just sat there, trying to clear his mind. He realized what could erase the disastrous event from his brain.

"Lena, are you going to finish your story? You don't have to right now if you don't want to, but I'd like to know the rest eventually." Randy tried smiling at Melena, but Melena saw through his mask, sensing his pain.

"Of course Randy, but… I want to know what happened to you with Sam. Not now, but eventually. If I can reveal everything to you, then you can do the same." Melena knew she was getting to the part of her life which would possibly repulse Randy to the point where he'd leave her, but she knew she had to tell him.

"Okay Lena, I'll tell you later. I don't feel like right now is the best time though, if you don't mind." Randy looked at Melena with a questioning stare, noticing how she seemed nervous.

"I think I should tell you the rest of the story Randy… I don't know how you'll feel after you know everything, though." Melena looked to the window in the room, not wanting to see Randy's face when she told him.

"I would never judge you Lena. You can trust me." He spoke softly putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it slightly. She nodded, and turned back to Randy.

"The last thing I told you was that I thought he was cheating on me… well after a week of knowing, Steven and I argued again. He told me his friends were all fine, and none of them were bad influences. I told him then that I knew about the affair. He got quiet, and asked me whether I had checked his phone. I told him no, and I told him about the text. He looked at me then, and he looked different… scary almost. Then he just beat me without stopping, and this time, he was completely sober. He yelled at me about how I was nothing but a bitch, and how he could have sex with anyone he wanted, but I would still be his, because nobody else would want me." Melena hesitated as she saw Randy's jaw clench, and his fists tighten. His eyes narrowed, and he muttered, "That fucking bastard…" He looked at Melena expectantly, and with compassion, egging her on. She continued.

"I slept on the floor where he had left me that night, and I woke up because Steven was pulling on my arm telling me to follow him if I wanted to stay alive. He took roped and tied my hands and legs together, and threw me in the backseat of his car. He took me to his friends house and they… they hurt me. I didn't say anything to Steven when we got home, and for a month he kept beating me and abusing me, but I stayed quiet. He wouldn't let me talk to my friends anymore, I was just a pet to him. Then after a while I realized there was something horribly wrong." She turned to Randy, and stared at him closely. "Randy, I don't think you want to know the rest…" Melena pressed her lips together, and she fidgeted with her hands. Randy looked at her calmly and gently.

"Lena, you don't _have_ to tell me anything, but I promise I'll never judge you. Just tell me, its time for someone to know what happened, because I can tell by your face that you've never talked about it before." Melena looked at Randy once more, and she took a deep breath.

"Randy, I noticed something that changed my life, and it's something that I've never forgotten. I… I noticed that…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: C'est fini!;D Haha , take a guess what she noticed/realized , it's pretty … shocking … even for me ![x Don't worry your pretty little heads by the ways , I have up to chapter 9 written , as I've said before , so you'll find out what happened soon enough! Sorry if Randy's flashback was too long btw , it's just that his story is just as important as Melena's … you'll see what I'm talking about in a few chapters [; Anyways , je suis en retard , a bientot !;D**


	7. Chp 7: Run Away from the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody , sorry for the late update , but I had NO time to go online , and I just realized that I forgot to update my story ! This will be a whole lot easier once I'm NOT taking AP tests , sooo yeah , sorry :P My 'smart' teacher moved the test one day up, and we found this out on, surprise surprise, the DAY OF THE TEST. Thanks Mr. Borgeson -.- Anywaaays , I found out how to check whether my story has been added as a favorite or as an alert , and I DIED when I realized that my story's been favorited twice and been put on 4 alert lists [x Haha , thank you guys sososoooo much , you guys just made me super duper happy [: As for reviewers , my EXTREMELY amazing and lovely Ms. Christina89 , thank you , reading your comments always makes me happy , and to answer one of your few questions , the picture will come up eventually in the story [; Anyways , I gotta get back to studying ancient history in Mesopotamia for AP World History , yaaay -.- Love you all , enjoy !;D**

**OH , before I forget , I do not own the WWE or any characters or anything related to it ! I believe Vince McMahon owns it all … but seriously , who WOULDN'T want to own Randy Orton ? I swear , most guys would probably go gay for him … SO HOT ;D Sorryyy , just making an observation [x Anyways , THE STORY .**

Chapter Seven: Run Away from the Past

Melena looked at Randy once more, and she took a deep breath.

"Randy, I noticed something that changed my life, and it's something that I've never forgotten. I… I noticed that…"

"Ms. Nunez, I'm here to refill your IV." Randy and Melena turned to see a nurse standing timidly at the door. Melena smiled shakily and waved her in.

"Of course, thank you so much." She removed her focus from the nurse and turned back to Randy.

"I guess we can finish the conversation later?" Randy asked Melena, not knowing whether she was going to be able to talk after her medicine was refilled. Melena nodded, looking at Randy apologetically.

"I think that's a good idea." Melena and Randy sat quietly for three minutes, and then the nurse left. Melena called out a thank you to the nurse's retreating form. She then turned to Randy, her face revealing distress.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Randy's brow furrowed, and he leaned towards Melena, confused as to her change in demeanor.

"Randy, I have no idea how I'm going to pay the hospital bill… I should just leave now while the bill isn't piling up!" Melena looked about frantically, not knowing what to do right then. She stopped and stared into Randy's warm blue eyes, since he put his hands on hers. He smiled at her softly, and shook his head, chuckling.

"Lena, you have nothing to worry about. I'll pay for it, no big deal. Now relax and get some sleep. We leave tomorrow night, so you need your rest. I'm going to go speak to John for a few minutes, and then I'll be back okay? I need to get your stuff packed up." He grinned at Melena, and she smiled back, blushing.

"Randy, I don't know how on earth I could ever repay you for your kindness. I promise to pay you back as soon as I can." She gently held Randy's hands, looking up and into his eyes. Her eyes glistened with gratitude. Randy tenderly removed his hands from Melena's hands, and got up. He playfully ruffled her hair.

"Your company is payment enough." He winked at her, and said a wuick goodbye, exiting the room as Melena settled down for a nap.

Randy looked around and immediately spotted John in one of the plastic chairs. He had his eyes closed, and he seemed upset. Randy walked up to him, and cleared his throat. John jumped, his eyes flying open, and he straightened up at the sight of Randy.

"Look Randy, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to-" John tried to apologize, but Randy cut him off.

"John, its fine. I know what you mean, its cool. No hard feelings, alright?" Randy smiled at John and held out his hand. John was bewildered at this reaction, but shook Randy's hand. John decided to lighten up, thinking that if Randy wasn't upset, then there was no reason to be upset over what he had said. John grinned as he spoke.

"Hey man, I gotta show you these pictures! I loved them, only I wish I was there to take them." Randy took a seat next to John, his curiosity piqued. John pulled out his cellphone and sifted through some things, and then smiled. "Here it is!"

The picture was of Steven, blood pouring down his face, being held up by Hunter and Dave, while the rest of the guys stood to the side. They all had their thumbs up, and were grinning. John laughed loudly, attracting the attention of a nurse. She shushed him, and he mumbled a quick apology. Randy stared at the picture, and laughed as well, and the nurse shushed him too. Randy ignored her, and stared at the picture while wiping his eyes.

"That's fucking hilarious! I gotta use that for my Christmas card." Randy joked as the two men completely forgot their earlier disagreement. Randy turned serious though, and turned to John.

"We have to pack Lena's stuff up for the plane tomorrow. I need to buy her a ticket, too. I'll feel better once we're out of here and away from that crazy sadistic bastard." Randy's eyes flashed to the photo, and he felt regret at missing the opportunity to hurt him.

"Hey man, I got it all under control. You stay here and take care of Mel, alright? I'll get the ticket, too." John patted Randy on the back, and got up, stretching. Then he grinned as he remembered something. "Oh by the ways, Vince was pissed like hell when he found out you were a no-show at the house show, but when his favorite son-in-law, Hunter, explained what happened, Vince cooled down. I heard that through Phil." John laughed as he saw Randy's face go from fright to relaxation. He was glad that his friend Phil, also known as CM Punk, had called to explain what had happened.

"Thanks, that takes a few things off my mind." Randy looked down at his stomach as it emitted a loud grumble. John and Randy both chuckled, and John pointed down the hall.

"Go down the hall and to the left, there's a small cafeteria. Eat something before you go back in the room, we don't want Mel to be scared!"

"I think I'll actually listen to you. She's asleep anyways." Randy smiled and got up, patting his stomach. He then looked down at his basketball shorts and laughed. "I must look pretty weird in my gym clothes!" John laughed and shook his head.

"Trust me, people come here in way weirder outfits. Hey Randy, you never told me straight up… do you love her?" John looked at Randy closely for his reaction. Randy stared at Melena's room with a faraway look. He spoke to John without turning.

"I don't love her, she's just a friend… a friend who I've only known for one day. I feel connected to her and all, but it's just friendship, nothing else. There's nothing else between us." Randy spoke quietly, repeating his words again and again, and John realized Randy was trying to convince himself more than John of his words. John just nodded, and turned.

"Well, ima go get the arrangements for tomorrow's flight ready. Later." John walked off, and Randy called a quick goodbye. He then headed off to the foodcourt. He was surprised to see someone familiar there… Mickie James. She saw Randy and waved him over, and he went to her table and sat down across from her, grinning.

"What're you doing here Mickie?" Randy was happy to see a familiar face, but he had actually wanted to have some time to think about things alone, and to put them in perspective.

"John told me he'd send you over here sooner or later. I just had to talk to you. How's the girl? I think her name is Mel?" Mickie smiled as she pushed a plate of fries at Randy. He wasn't hungry, but took a fry to be polite. He nodded at Mickie.

"Her name is Melena, but John and I have nicknames for her." Randy smiled as he thought of the nickname he had inadvertently come up with. Mickie smiled, but she seemed troubled.

"I heard about how you saw her in a bar and took her home, and I found out about her boyfriend… I also noticed how close you and John seem to be getting to her. Are you sure its okay? She _is_ a stranger after all…" Mickie trailed off, looking down at the scratched surface of the table, not wanting to see Randy's reaction. What she didn't know was that Randy knew her true agitation, and he quelled all of her fears instantaneously.

"Mickie, John has no interest in Lena other than being her friend. Trust me, I can tell who he is and isn't interested in." Mickie's head was still bowed, but now her face reddened. Randy gently grabbed her face by the chin and lifted it up. He smiled at her kindly. "I believe John has a thing for a certain brunette who happens to be a pro wrestler named Alexis Laree. Ever heard of her?" Randy let go of Mickie's face and winked. Mickie's eyes sparkled with this piece of information, and she grinned happily.

"Has he said anything? You better not be messing with me or I swear…" Mickie smiled and giggled through her threat. Randy laughed too, the good mood contagious, and he shook his head.

"I would never mess with you, you're like my sister! Trust me, he doesn't pay any attention to any other diva or female for that matter. I think that the only competition that you have is, well, me!" Randy laughed loudly as Mickie punched him in the arm. She then subdued her emotions, and waited for Randy. He realized she had become sober, and he calmed down as well. He looked at her curiously, and she finally spoke.

"Randy, I'm a woman, so you can't hide your true feelings from me. Now tell me the truth when I ask you the next question. Do you have any feelings towards Melena?" Mickie's brown eyes stared straight into Randy's eyes, and he blew up, covering his emotions to the best of his ability.

"What the hell is up with everyone asking if I have feelings for Lena? I'm her friend, I've barely known her long enough to _be_ her friend, and everyone is popping up and asking if I'm madly in love with her or something! Why is that?" Randy spoke loudly and angrily, attracting the attention of passers-by, but he ignored them. Mickie listened to his tirade quietly, and once she knew he was finished she decided to speak.

"Randy, you still didn't answer my question. How about I ask you simpler ones. Do you like Melena as a friend?" Mickie watched Randy's face twist into one of stubbornness, and he crossed his arms in front of himself, like a child.

"I don't have to answer anything." He sat there with a pout, and Mickie lashed out.

"You are such an _ass_! Just answer the damn question! I know you love her, I can tell! Sometimes it only takes a couple of minutes to find your true love, and I think she's the one for you! You should see yourself when you're with her. It's like she's the only thing that matters to you! And she obviously is interested in you, seeing as how she only asked John about YOU the whole time you were sleeping! Only you're too _stupid_ to see it! How asinine can guys get? You know what, you want to be a jackass, go right ahead, but I'm not going to sit here and try to stop you from being a little crying bitch! Damnit, and to think I was trying to help you! You're as bad as a spoiled three-year-old!" Mickie jumped up, and started to walk away furiously, hoping that Randy had heard the words she was saying, rather than just hearing some insults. She had purposely gotten loud with Randy, knowing that this would be the only way to jar him out of his stubborn, protective shell. She knew the Randy Orton from two and three years ago, the playboy, and she remembered how he hid his feelings from everyone. He wasn't a playboy anymore, but he was still damn stubborn at keeping his feelings to himself. Mickie knew exactly how to handle him, though, and her mouth twitched in a hint of a smile as she heard a voice behind her.

"Mickie… wait! I'm sorry…" Randy spoke just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped, and slowly turned, trying her best not to show her happiness at her successful plan.

"Yes?" Mickie raised an eyebrow at Randy, who was now sitting slumped over the table, his hands resting on the tabletop, and his head barely lifted.

"I'll talk." Randy almost whispered, and he dropped his head into his hands. Mickie walked back to the table slowly, and sat down. She didn't prompt Randy to move. She decided to let him take his time in peaking to her. After a very long two minutes, Randy lifted his head off of the table, and Mickie was surprised to see Randy's eyes rimmed with red.

"Randy…" Mickie breathed, but he shook his head, and Mickie closed her mouth. She had never seen Randy Orton in this state before. He seemed broken… helpless even. She waited for him to speak. He cleared his throat, and began hoarsely.

"These past couple of days have been so crazy for me, I just cant put it all together. I mean, meeting Lena changed me a lot… and it's been only one full day since I first met her! I was happy, and I felt… I felt happy being with her, and I realized that I had felt this way before, a long time ago, but I had forgotten… can you believe it? I had actually forgotten about what had happened for once in my life." Randy laughed bitterly, and he just looked down at the tabletop, his eyes becoming shiny with tears. "When me and John and Lena were talking in her room, John mentioned it… mentioned her… and I finally knew what was going on.

"I had finally moved on from her. I had found someone who I found just as much happiness and joy in as I did with… her. Sure, Lena's been through hard times, and she may not be dating anytime soon, but I still feel like just being _with_ her is good enough. I just don't want to admit it because I feel like I don't deserve her. She deserves someone who isn't as cold and heartless as me. She deserves to be loved by someone nice. I can never imagine her having feelings for a jackass like me anyways… I fuck everything up all the time, and say shit that I shouldn't. I just can't deal with it all… I just want to be her friend, and I think traveling with her will make us closer. And who knows, maybe she'll find someone to love from the WWE. I won't tell her how I feel though, it would ruin our friendship, and I know she would never talk to me again." Randy finally looked straight at Mickie and spoke urgently yet croakily. "Promise me that you will never tell _anyone_ what I just told you." He stared at her hard, and Mickie saw the real hurt Randy for the first time in her life. She saw all the pain and emotions he always kept hidden deep in his blue eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run and tell the girl in the hospital bed that this man loved her, _loves_ her, but she wanted to show Randy that he could trust others with his emotions, so she went towards the more logical reasoning.

"Randy, I'm your friend, and whatever you tell me to keep a secret, will _stay_ a secret. Trust me. But you know just as well as I do that you are not cold or heartless. You just need to tell people how you feel. Sometimes it's better to let everything out in the open rather than keep it in your heart." Mickie looked at Randy, and put a comforting hand on his. He smiled warily, and nodded slightly.

"You're right… I just need some time to think I guess. And now that Lena's gonna be traveling with us, I'll have more than enough time to think about everything." He then looked at Mickie curiously. "Mickie, why don't you follow your own advice? Why don't you tell John your true feelings for him?" He looked at her with honest curiosity, and Mickie could tell that he was not trying to attack her, he was merely thinking. She decided to do something that would help Randy with his situation, even though it would be killer for her to do.

"You know what Randy? You're right, I'm going to tell John how I feel next time I see him, and I'll be up front about it. I'll lead by example okay?" She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. "Remember this; I'm always here for you, no matter what. You can trust me, okay? I have to go now, but I'll be back later." Mickie got up and gave Randy a hug. He hugged her back. Mickie grabbed her purse, and then left, exchanging a quick goodbye with Randy. He sat back after she left, thinking about what he had said, and the truth of it all.

He grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and wiped his eyes, not wanting anyone to see him like this. He then thought about his conversation some more. He had never opened up to someone as much as he had opened up to Mickie. He smiled slightly as he realized that he had a confidante, and he realized that he felt lighter, and in a better mood. His stomach suddenly growled again, and he got up and got two burgers, devouring then in five minutes. He then sat back at the table and pulled out his phone to go through all of his messages and calls

He saw wuite a few missed calls, and checked his voicemail. Most of the messages were from his friends from the gym, all of whom were describing in great detail what had gone down between them and Steven after Randy had left. He went through them all, and then checked his texts. He saw a text from Phil, and he decided to read it, knowing that he was the one who had informed John of Vince's mood.

_FROM: Phil_

_Randy, Vince is ok w/ u missing houseshow. If I were u id call him soon. Just call him wenever u get this. Hope Mel's feeling better. –Punk_

Randy smiled at the text, and noticed how, once again, someone was calling Melena 'Mel'. He realized that John would probably get everyone accustomed to that nickname before long. Randy decided to call Vince and talk to him, to clear the air of any issues.

Randy called, and spoke to Vince for only a few minutes. The only part which Randy really heard was when Vince mentioned Melena.

"I hear that you're bringing the injured girl with you on the road?" Vince asked. Randy stiffened as he realized that Vince might have a problem with it.

"Yes sir, I am." Randy didn't elaborate, hoping that Vice would not be too harsh. He waited with his breath held for Vince's response.

"That's very kind of you Randy. I hope Miss Melena's road to recovery is quick and smooth." Vince was speaking commandingly, but Randy heard the kindness in his voice. He smiled as he relaxed his body.

"Thank you sir. I'll pass on your well wishes to Melena." Randy spoke as politely as he could when speaking to the boss. Normally, he would speak casually, but he didn't want to make Vince any more upset than he already was due to his top two stars skipping out on the house show. After a few more words were exchanged, Randy got off the phone and headed over to Melena's hospital room. He entered quietly and relaxed into the soft chair. He closed his eyes, relaxed and calm for the first time in what seemed to be months. Before he knew it, Randy was asleep just like Melena, only this time, there were no nightmares.

"Randy, hurry up! I want to leave this bore-fest as soon as possible!" Melena whined to Randy for the thousandth time. Randy was nervous, not knowing whether it was in Melena's best interest to leave the hospital already. It was Wednesday afternoon, and the doctor had said that Melena could leave if she wished, or she could stay. The choice was hers. She had jumped on the opportunity to leave, but Randy had to sign the release forms.

"Lena, are you sure? I don't know, what if you get hurt on the plane?" Randy was contemplating his options. Melena, incensed, started arguing with frustration.

"Forget the what-ifs! There are so many what-ifs! What if some psycho axe-murderer burst into the room right now and killed us? What if the world ended? What-ifs are stupid and pointless!" Melena was practically yelling, and Randy winced. Once she stopped talking, the room was eerily quiet. Both of them jumped as John burst through the door, and Melena screamed.

"Hey guys! Holy shit, Mel, why'd you yell?" John had thrown the door open, and had shrank back at Melena's scream. She relaxed and laughed, shaking her head.

"Nothing, Randy and I were just talking and… to put it short, I thought you were an axe-murderer. Now can you _please_ get him to sign the release papers? He's worse than a mother!" She gestured towards Randy's form with exasperation. John laughed and walked up to his friends.

"Randy, we gotta leave soon. Sign the damn papers so we can get outta here! This doom-and-gloom place isn't really my scene anyways." He winked at Melena, and she smiled. Randy leaned back, defeated, and grabbed the pen, signing the paper. Melena cheered and John clapped.

"Yeah yeah yeah, have your fun. I'll be back in a second, Lena." Randy left to give the doctor the papers. Melena turned to John, and smiled.

"So how are you?" Melena smiled at John as if they were old friends, and John smiled back.

"I'm doing pretty damn good! I'm not looking forward to the plane trip to Madison Square Garden for the promos we have to do for next Mondays tri-brand show, but I'll get over it. Whenever I stay at randy's or my place for even a day, I start getting spoiled. It's so nice sleeping in a real home!" Melena laughed as John reminisced. Randy returned to the room, and smiled at the pair.

"You can leave Lena. I'll carry you." Randy grabbed Melena, and held her bridal style. She protested, but he ignored her. Melena was wearing one of her new outfits which John had brought by for her, due to Mickie's suggestion. She was clad in a long sleeve v-neck shirt in a dark green, with dark blue skinny jeans and regular black converse. Melena's ribs were taped up underneath her sweater, but she didn't mind.

Randy had changed as well, since Mickie had told John to bring Randy a fresh outfit as well. Randy now sported a plain white shirt which hugged his body, a chain with a few dog tags, and plain blue faded jeans. The little group made it to Randy's car, and Randy gently set Melena into the front seat, and got into the drivers side. John got into the back.

"Randy, let John sit up front!" Melena didn't want to take his place, but John spoke before Randy.

"Mel, I don't wanna sit next to this guy all the time! I'm thankful that you're sitting there!" John laughed with Melena, and Randy smiled at the enjoyment.

"Hey, I don't like sitting next to the gay white rapper! He always tries to feel me up when we're alone." Randy winked at Melena, and she doubled over with laughter along with Randy, and John sat back with a little pout.  
"Jerks. I thought we were all friends! I didn't know friends turned on each other like that… Hey Randy, we're going to eat something before going to the hotel, right?" John leaned forward, and Randy started the car.

"Yeah, let's go eat, and then we can meet up with the guys." Randy started driving, and the three talked about music, television, and the house show from the night before during the trip. In 15 minutes, the group made it to a small diner. Randy got out, and helped Melena out.

"Don't even _think_ about carrying me." Melena tried her best to sound menacing, which made Randy crack up. She folded her arms indignantly, and looked at him with a face full of annoyance. "What's so funny?"

Randy shook his head, wiping his eyes, and grabbed Melena around the waist to steady her as they walked. "Nothing Lena, lets just go." He walked with his arm around her, and John came up behind them. Randy couldn't help but notice the electricity running through his arm, but he subdued it. He wanted to lean in and kiss her right then, feel her soft lips, put his hand on her neck, and on her back, gently pulling her towards himself, their warm bodies connecting... but he remembered that she deserved better, so he stopped himself.

Melena was thinking about how the small of her back felt like it was on fire, Randy's arm making her feel dizzy. Any contact she had with him caused her to feel woozy. She knew that she was damaged goods, though, and he would never find her attractive, especially because girls that were much prettier than her fawned over him, and she pushed the thoughts from her mind.

John watched the two walking, and he noticed how natural they looked, and how they both seemed to be a bit rigid, as if controlling themselves from something. He shook his head, and thought of Mickie sitting in the diner waiting for them, and he sped up.

The little group got to the doors, and John held the door open for the two. They walked in, and John immediately spotted Mickie.

Melena watched as Mickie and John hugged, and she noticed the chemistry the two had. They sat down together on one side of the booth, and Randy seated Melena on the other side, and then slid in himself. Mickie greeted Melena, and shook her hand.

"I believe we haven't officially met yet, but I've heard enough about you to feel like I know you already!" Mickie joked with Melena, and she laughed, nodding.

"Same here! John gave me enough information to write a book. It's nice to meet you in person, though." Melena smiled, and the two girls started talking, John's face slightly flushed. Randy started talking to John about the promos, and John turned normal after a minute. A waitress came to the table, and smiled at everyone. She seemed to stare at Randy longer than John, and she adjusted herself so he was facing Randy.

"Hello, my name is Bethany, and I will be your server today. What would you like to order?" Melena didn't let it slip through her vision that the girl was only speaking to Randy. Melena scouted the girl, who was average height, sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and full lips. She was pretty, and Melena was on edge.

"I'll order after these people do." Randy gestured towards the rest of the company. The girl reluctantly turned towards the rest, and smiled.

"What would you all like?" She turned to Mickie first.

"I would like a Caesar salad, please, with a diet coke." The waitress wrote down the order, and Melena could have sworn she heard the words 'Good choice, fatty' from the waitress. John gave his order as well.

"I'll have what this beautiful young lady is having." John grinned at Mickie, and she blushed, giggling like a little girl. The waitress scribbled some more, and then turned to Melena, and Melena could have sworn the girl was _glaring_ at her.

"Randy, what do you think I should get? I have no idea." Melena felt a bit defensive, and decided that if the girl wanted to assume, then Melena would help solidify her assumptions. Randy was oblivious, and he looked through the menu. He leaned towards Melena, pointing at something on her menu.

"They have great pasta! Try it." Randy winked at her, and she blushed, looking up at the waitress who was now glaring with more obviousness. Melena acted ignorant towards the girl, and ordered.

"I think I'll have this." Melena pointed at the pasta name, and the girl wrote it down. She then turned to Randy, a genuine smile spreading onto her face.

"And for you, sir?" The waitress flipped her hair, and flashed a dazzling grin. Randy just looked at his menu, and then at Melena.

"I'll have what she's having." Randy spoke kindly, and smiled at Melena. She smiled back, feeling a bit smug. The waitress huffed and wrote down more information on her notepad.

"And for drinks?" The waitress asked. Randy turned to the waitress and simply spoke.

"We'll have two cokes, easy on the ice." The waitress wrote it down, and then smiled once more.

"I'll be right back with your order." She left then, and Mickie burst out laughing.

"Randy, don't tell me you didn't see the girl trying to work her magic on you?" Mickie giggled at she imitated the girl flipping her hair and smiling. John started to laugh, and Melena giggled. Randy looked confused.

"What are you talking about…?" Randy shook his head, and relaxed into the seat.

"Nothing, nothing. Just chill." Mickie then turned to Melena and started talking to her again about good places to shop for clothes. Then suddenly Mickie turned to John, her face slightly flushed.

"John…" Mickie was tentative. She waited, and John turned to her immediately.

"Yeah, what's up?" He grinned at her.

"Can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" She looked at him tentatively. John looked confused but he nodded.

"Sure follow me." John got up, and Mickie flashed randy a meaningful stare before leaving the table and following John. Melena looked at Randy, who had a contemplative mask on his face, and she asked him a question.

"Do you know what's going on between them?" Melena was puzzled, and she thought that maybe Randy knew something. He turned to her, smiling and shaking his head.

"I know just as much as you. How're you feeling?" Randy turned concerned, and Melena groaned inwardly.

"I'm fine Randy, I really am. Just forget about my injuries for like, an hour, and that's all I ask!" She looked at Randy with a pleading expression, and he smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I guess I've been acting a little bit too overbearing, but I worry about you Lena. I want you to be safe and healthy and happy." He looked deep into Melena's eyes, trying to get his true message across, and hoped she got it. Melena nodded and smiled.

"You coming into my life was one of the main factors in my happiness and healthiness and safety, so no worries. I promise to tell you if anything hurts, alright?" She grabbed Randy's hand and squeezed it gently, and he held her hand.

"I'm holding you to that!" They both smiled, and Melena winced as she heard the shrill voice of the waitress.

"Here you are!" The waitress set down all the food, and then turned to Randy, probably acting as if Melena's hand was not intertwined with Randy's. "If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, feel free to ask." She smiled, and then walked away. Randy burst out laughing, and Melena looked at him curiously.

"I finally noticed what Mickie was talking about. That's pretty damn funny!" He grinned, and Melena nodded and laughed, though she was annoyed at the waitress, Bethany or whatever, for being all over Randy.

John and Mickie slowly made their way back to the table, and instead of sitting down, they stayed standing. John finally spoke.

"Guys, we have something to tell you…" He paused, and Mickie continued on.

"We had a secret that we had kept for a long time, but now seems like the best time to just lay it all out. Please don't get upset or overreact, just hear us out. We're…"

**AUTHORS NOTE: FINISHEDDD ! Hahaa , don't worry , the next chapter WILL reveal Mickie and John's big secret . I though that a little side story with Randy and Melena's story would be a good idea , and so this chapter somewhat developed it . So don't worry I'm not going to forget Melena and Randy , far from it actually ! But I wont say any more … just trust me when I say that the next chapter has a LOT in store … mwahahaha !;D**


	8. Chp 8: Flying Through the Skies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmm , so the time has come ! This chapter … well , I wont say too much [; But I just really quickly want to say that I am sososooo thankful to you all for not ditching this story after I didn't update for 5 days ! I have been having a suuuuper hectic life , and in order to stay un-grounded and be able to keep writing , I gotta keep my straight A's , so thank you all for understanding ![x Also , I will once again reiterate that I am not following the WWE's storylines or travel patterns in this story , this is COMPLETELY off from that , or atleast it should be ! I'll use some of the show's matches and whatnot , but it'll be scrambled , just trust me , it's for the best [x And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE WWE , OR ANYTHING IN ITS LIKENESS . I only own what I think up of , such as Melena and Steven [: (I'd trade Steven to own Randy in a HEARTBEAT though ;D) A special , special thankyouu to Lee Hans , MY NEW REVIEWER . I love you , thank you for making my day , and as always , the lovely Christina89 , you are always amazing , and I am sooo happy to have you as a continuous reader [: All questions will be answered eventually , that is all I will say [; Anyways , onto the story , sorry about this long note , love you all , enjoy !;D**

Chapter Eight: Flying Through the Skies

John and Mickie slowly made their way back to the table, and instead of sitting down, they stayed standing. John finally spoke.

"Guys, we have something to tell you…" He paused, and Mickie continued on.

"We had a secret that we had kept for a long time, but now seems like the best time to just lay it all out. Please don't get upset or overreact, just hear us out. We're…"

**"**Mickie, should I tell them?" John looked to Mickie, and held her hand comfortingly. Melena gasped and laughed out loud, and John and Mickie turned to her, confused. Randy turned as well, not getting it.

"You two are dating! You guys just got together right now, didn't you? Congratulations!" Melena squealed, grinning happily, and nudged Randy, making him get up. Melena scooted out of the booth and gave John and Melena huge hugs. They both smiled, and John turned to Randy.

"Hey, why aren't you dogging me? Normally you'd be up my ass about this kind of stuff!" John slapped his bestfriend lightly on his arm, and Randy chuckled shaking his head. He took his seat after Melena sat back down, and spoke.

"Nah John, I'm happy for you. It's about time you two stop looking at each other like lovesick puppies, and actually _do_ something!" Randy winked at Mickie, and she smiled at him, and then meaningfully stared at him, and glanced at Melena. Randy pulled out his phone, and texted someone, and Mickie felt her phone vibrate a few seconds afterwards.

_FROM: Randy_

_Not now, ltr. Congratz, ur teaching by example, lol._

Mickie grinned, and put her phone away, and so did Randy. John glanced at them both, and furrowed his brow.

"Was there some WWE text that I missed?" He pulled out his phone, and put it away again, puzzled.

"No man, I'm just keeping an eye out for Vince. I know he's keeping me on the hotseat for a while since I skipped out, so I gotta make sure I'm there when he needs to talk." Randy concocted the lie easily, and relaxed. Mickie gave no explanation, and John didn't ask. Melena finally spoke.

"You guys should eat! This pasta is really yummy, c'est tres delicieux!" Melena grinned as she spoke French, and took another bite of her salad. John turned to her, surprised.

"Tu parles francais?" He asked Melena if she spoke French, and she nodded, waving her hand in a middle-gesture.

"Un petit-peu." Melena said that she spoke just a little, and John nodded. Randy spoke up, feeling left out.

"Hey, no French while there's other people around! Otherwise I'll start thinking that you're talking bad about me!" He joked around, and ate his pasta. Mickie laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I second that! Now let's eat so we can get to the hotel!" She dug into her salad, and sipped at her coke. The little group talked, and finished their lunch in about twenty minutes. Randy insisted on paying, put the money on the table, and left a little tip. The group made their way outside, and Randy sat in the driver's seat, Melena in the passenger seat, and John and Mickie sat in the back together, their hands intertwined as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Okay, so do we need anything before we go to the hotel? Cause I think we should keep our luggage with us, who knows whether we'll be able to get back to my house!" Randy turned in his seat to look at everyone. He glanced at Melena, and felt a buzzing sensation from where she was sitting. _God, she's so beautiful. Wait- bad thoughts, get it out of your head Orton. She doesn't deserve a dumped piece of shit like you. _Randy turned to stare at John and Mickie in the back again. John and Mickie exchanged a look, Randy's stare towards Melena not going by unnoticed, and then turned back to Randy.

"I got the entire luggage in the back, we can leave right from the hotel to the airport." John nodded to Randy, and Randy turned back around. Melena then spoke up.

"Wait, I never packed or got luggage…" Her face was full of confusion, and Randy turned to her and smiled.

"Remember how I said John would handle it? Well he did, so don't worry about it, just have fun, alright?" He smiled at her kindly, his blue eyes shining, and Melena stopped herself from drooling all over him. _He's so sweet and hot… he's the first NOT gay, sweet, hot guy that I've ever met… too bad I'm damaged goods._

"Oh okay then, thanks." She smiled at Randy, and turned to grin at John.

"No problem sweet cheeks!" John winked at her, and Melena giggled and turned around. Randy started up the car, a bit of resentment in his chest from John's flirtatious behavior, but as he drove he realized that John was dating Mickie, so there was no reason to believe that John was going to hit on Melena.

The group made it to the hotel in half an hour, and they all piled out, making their way to the hotel doors. Randy held onto Melena's side cautiously so as not to hurt her, but firmly so she would have the support she needed in case she fell. Melena smiled up at him and laughed.

"Randy, I'm not a little kid, I can walk by myself, honestly!" She gently pushed at Randy's hand and he shook his head smiling.

"Right now, your body is as weak as a little kid! No more arguments, or else I'll carry you in!" Randy threatened Melena, laughing, and she laughed along with him

"Oh no! Never mind then, this is good!" She made her way to the front desk of the hotel, where John and Mickie had been standing. They had been holding hands, but were talking seriously, and they stopped talking just as Melena and Randy had made their way to the doors. They turned and smiled at the now-arriving pair, and then John turned back to the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we're looking to see a Mr. Paul Levesque, and we need to know his room number." John smiled at the woman behind the desk, and she smiled back politely, nodding.

"Of course sir, may I get your name and see your I.D.?" She held out her hand, waiting. John fished around his large pockets and pulled out his I.D.

"Here you go, and my name's John Cena." John watched as the woman inspected the card, and compared it to John's face. She returned the card, smiling.

"Okay sir, do you have the code to be taken to the room?" She waited, and John replied surely. The other three people noticed that this was almost like a little confrontation, and the woman was trying to catch John in the act of lying. John shot back the answer smug.

"The code is WM2206." John smirked, and the woman nodded, finally grinning. She handed John a keycard, and seemed a bit apologetic.

"Here you go sir, Mr. Levesque is in room 1842. Sorry about the unfriendly behavior, there have been quite a few people coming here to try and see the guests staying here today, and it's been getting on my nerves." She looked at everyone, smiling kindly, and they all nodded.

"It's fine, we understand, thank you." Randy responded for John, and they started walking towards the elevators. They made it up to the 18th floor, and got to the room. John slid the card into the slot, and opened the door. The three WWE wrestlers were greeted by loud hellos, and one man finally noticed Melena, who was still being supported by Randy, but had shrunk down three sizes smaller. Randy looked down at her, and gently nudged her up. She looked up at him, her eyes full of nervousness, but he quietly spoke to her, calming her fears.

"They're just huge teddy bears, don't worry. You'll get used to them." Randy smiled at her warmly, and she straightened up. Finally the man who had noticed Melena spoke. He had long brown hair which was gelled back, and he was wearing large sunglasses. He was accompanied by a man with the similar hair and sunglasses, and a woman with long black hair who was very beautiful.

"Hey Orton, who's the chick you brought with you?" Randy turned and saw the man, and held back his instant defensiveness.

"Nitro, this is Melena, and Melena this is Johnny Nitro, Joe Mercury, and Melina." Randy gestured to them all, and Melena smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Melena, but I think I'll call you Mel for short, is that okay?" Melina had gotten up off of the couch, and shook hands with Melena. Melena laughed, nodding her head.

"That sounds fine to me! I wouldn't want too much confusion anyways." Melena smiled at Melina, and everyone's eyes were now on Randy, and the two Mel's. They laughed at the oddity of it all, and then John introduced everyone to Melena, who was still fairly shy. Randy wrapped his arm a bit more snugly around Melena, and she let herself pull into him, feeling safer.

"Yo Mel, you know Nitro, Mercury, and Melina now, so here's some more of the crew. That fatass right there is the Big Show, the other fatass is Mark Henry-" John got cut off by Mark.

"Aye Cena, this here is all muscle! Want me to prove it to you?" Mark grinned at John goodnaturedly, and John grinned back.

"I think I'll pass! Anyways Mel, that's Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Ashley, the chairman's daughter Stephanie, and Stephanie's husband Hunter. There's a bunch more people, but they're not here right now." He wiped his forehead and bent over, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily, feigning exhaustion. Melena looked around wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. Randy finally talked.

"You don't have to know all their names now, but you'll know them all soon enough. They're all pretty nice." Randy wasn't lying, they were all nice people, though some, such as Mercury and Nitro, were known to be playboys, and Randy wanted to protect Melena from those kind of people. Melena spoke finally.

"I think I got everyone's names. It's nice to meet you all." Melena was shy, and since she wasn't a WWE fan, she wasn't acting starstruck around them. It was a welcome change for them all, and it was one of the many reasons that Adam wasn't complaining. Adam had the view that all fans and outsiders were not meant to be in the circle of WWE superstars, he thought it was bad news. Normally he would have mentioned it by now, but seeing Melena, and seeing Randy's mood in an upswing after such a long time full of depression, he decided that maybe he could let go of his views for this one girl.

"Hey Randy, why're you holding the girl, are you two together?" Nitro spoke to Randy curiously, eyeing Melena in a way which made Randy twitch with annoyance.

"Melena is just a friend, but she's hurt, so I'm helping her walk around. Do you have a problem with that Nitro?" Randy spoke calmly, but John could hear the menace in Randy's voice.

"Hey, Randy, I think we should go to Mickie's hotel room. She still has to pack some stuff up, right baby?" John turned towards Mickie, and she blushed a little, and had a confused face, but she nodded.

"I don't- oh wait yeah I have a few more things that I have to pack! Mel and Randy should probably come with us." She glanced at Randy, and he agreed without a second thought.

"Yeah, we'll come with you guys. It was good seeing you all before the flights." Randy nodded towards the group and they all said their goodbyes.

"See you later Orton. And I hope to see Mel's pretty face in the future." Nitro called out to Randy, and Melena turned around at the mention of her name, and Nitro pulled down his sunglasses enough to wink. She smiled warily, and turned back around. John quickly mentioned that Melena would be traveling with them for a while, and everyone seemed to be content with the idea.

"Mel, you're gonna hate planes after a few weeks, but I hope you still travel with us anyways! You seem like a sweet girl." Shawn smiled at Melena kindly, and she smiled back.

"Thank you Mr. Michaels." Melena spoke quietly. Hunter, who was sitting next to Shawn, laughed.

"None of that 'mister' stuff, Mel! You call us by our first names, we're all a family, and since you're the newest addition to our family, there won't be any formalities!" Hunter grinned at her, and she laughed a little, nodding.

"Okay Mr.- I mean Paul." Melena's face turned a deeper red, and Randy decided that she had been with the crew long enough. He lightly pulled on Melena's waist, and she turned to him.

"Do you want to leave now?" He looked at Melena with sympathy, and spoke softly. She nodded slightly, and he turned to John.

"Hey John, let's go. Mickie has to pack her stuff, remember?" Randy turned to John, and he nodded.

"Come on baby, let's go. Bye everyone!" John grabbed Mickie's hand, and she looped her fingers through his. By now everyone knew they were dating, and weren't shocked by it. They all knew it was bound to happen.

The group of four made their way out, and Melena visibly relaxed. Mickie closed the door behind her, and John laughed.

"Damn Mel, I've never seen them accept an outsider like that before! You're already part of the fam!" John smiled at her, and she smiled back. She had felt a warm feeling in her stomach when Hunter had said that, and she felt her face pull into a larger smile. She then turned to Randy.

"Randy, who was that guy wearing the sunglasses in the room?" Melena seemed curious, and John cringed, wishing that Melena hadn't asked. Mickie sucked in her breath, knowing that Randy had a huge temper. John and Mickie had been discussing Randy's obvious fondness of Melena earlier in the lobby, and they hoped he wouldn't show his jealousy. Randy looked down at Melena.

"His name is Johnny Nitro. Why do you want to know?" Randy spoke calmly, and this surprised both John and Mickie. They listened to hear Melena's response, thinking of ways to cut her off if she said something that would offend the Legend Killer.

"Well the thing is… He's just… promise you wont get offended?" Melena finally decided to ask Randy before-hand, and though Randy felt a tightening in his gut, he nodded. "Well, I think that he's kind of stupid! Who on earth wears sunglasses indoors? If he was trying to look cool, then he failed at it. I hope you don't mind that I'm talking bad about your friend!" Melena laughed, and Randy joined in, feeling instant relief. John and Mickie laughed too, glad that Melena hadn't set Randy off, but shocked that Randy hadn't blown up immediately at Melena. Randy was known for being rash and making assumptions. This was one of the few times that he had been rational.

"So babe, are we going to your hotel room now?" John turned to Mickie, and she nodded, smiling.

"Sure, honey. Come on everyone, follow me. Oh, I should warn you, Torrie and Candice are probably there, so watch out." John groaned, and Randy just sighed in annoyance. Melena was confused, and realized that she would have to learn and adapt to this new environment.

"Um, what's bad about Candice and Torrie?" Melena turned to Mickie, and Randy looked down at her and saw her face full of uncertainty.

"They're the WWE's number one sluts, they have basically slept with almost all of the guys on the rosters, and John isn't too happy since he was one of Candice's latest and greatest. She's moved on from him now, and she's after John's best friend…" Mickie looked at Randy meaningfully, and Melena felt queasiness in her stomach.

"I don't give a fuck about them. I feel like I'm getting an STD just by looking at Candice, there's no way in hell that I'd ever sleep with her!" Randy was not one of the men who was enchanted by the sight of Candice's body. If anything, he found it repulsive that she could be so stupid and reckless with herself. It was Randy's negative attitude that drove Candice crazy, though, and it made her want to sleep with him more than she wanted any other man. Melena's stomach relaxed when she heard Randy's deep voice proclaim his dislike of Candice. _I hope he doesn't date or sleep with anyone while I'm here. I know I would never get the chance to go out with someone as good as him, but I couldn't bear to see him with someone else… oh who am I kidding? It doesn't matter what I think, it's his decision if he wants to date or not! _Melena chided herself, and smiled, hiding her feelings.

Randy couldn't help but think about Melena, and he immediately thought about what he wished he could do with her. _I wouldn't mind making love to Melena… from what I can see, she's an intelligent, funny, beautiful girl… not to mention that she's perfect when it comes to looks. She probably would never go for my type. I think she'd probably look better than Candice in one of those corsets…_ Randy immediately blinked quickly, trying to get the image out of his head. He could feel his manhood twitch slightly, and he gritted his teeth, trying to think of anything but the girl who was pressed to his side.

The group went over to room 1812, Mickie's room, and she pulled out her keycard. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack, looking inside. She then swung it open, and walked in, John next to her, and Randy and Melena trailing behind them.

"Oh my gosh, Mickie you should've warned us that we had company!" Torrie was sitting on the couch in the room, her bags next to her, packed. Candice's bags were next to Torrie's, but Candice was still getting ready to leave. Her hair was wet, signaling that she had just taken a shower, and she was clad in a large shirt which obviously came from one of her nights spent with a wrestler, and she seemed to be wearing shorts, but it was impossible to tell, due to the shortness of it.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be half naked." Mickie snorted and fell back onto the other couch, away from Torrie and Candice. John sat next to her, rubbing her hand gently. Torrie noticed, and pounced on it.

"No way! You two are dating?" Torrie, who had been wearing sunglasses, removed them immediately, staring at the couple in shock. The jealously in her voice was apparent to Mickie.

"Yes, we are actually." John grinned, speaking for Mickie, and he kissed Mickie gently on the lips. Candice noticed Randy then, and rushed over.

"Randy, you look so hot! I haven't seen you in a while, I was starting to wonder where you were since RAW…" Candice was looking at him with as much seductiveness as possible, but Randy wasn't buying it.

"Thanks Candice. I'd like you to meet my friend, who I was with these past two days, Melena." He nodded towards Melena, and Candice acted as if she hadn't noticed Melena until that moment.

"Oh! Well hi! Are you two close friends?" Candice's face revealed a bit of annoyance, but Melena didn't notice.

"Um, well we're-" Melena had begun to speak, but Randy cut her off.

"We're very close friends. In fact, she's going to be traveling with me for a while. I think that I have to go finish some last minute stuff. Come on guys." Randy motioned to John and Mickie, and Mickie bounced off of the sofa, while John got up more reluctantly, groaning.

"Oh, well bye Randy! Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Candice put her fingertips on Randy's chest lightly, and he pulled Melena closer, shivering slightly. He didn't shiver from pleasure though, he shivered from disgust.

"Yeah, bye." Randy hurried out of the room with Melena, and John and Mickie followed. John shut the door, and groaned.

"We keep on having to leave everywhere we go! What the fuck is up with that?" He rubbed his face, and turned to Randy. "Man, let's just go back to your place until we have to leave." Mickie nodded in agreement.

"Randy, I think that's the best idea. By the ways, can I speak to you alone for a minute?" She stared at Randy right in the eyes, and Randy looked down at Melena.

"Is it about Randy using Mel as a shield against the STD fairy? That wasa hilarious man!" John cracked up, and Randy glared at John.

"I would talk to you, Mickie, but I can't leave Lena." Randy had loosened his grip on Melena, and was rubbing her back, since he had been holding on to her pretty tightly. Mickie smiled, a solution in her mind.

"Let John help Mel out for a few minutes. He won't mind, right sweetie?" Mickie turned to John, and he nodded, kissing Mickie.

"I'll do anything for my girl and for Mel." He moved towards Randy and gently grabbed Melena around her waist. Randy was hesitant to release his grip, but Mickie glared at him ferociously, so he backed off. Randy looked at Melena straight in her sharp green eyes.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?" He watched her reaction, knowing that she needed to have someone familiar near her. He hadn't forgotten the trauma that she had been going through for the past two days. Melena nodded at Randy, smiling surely.

"I'll be fine. I have John to help out. Now go!" She grinned as she shoved Randy playfully, and he laughed at the light pressure that she exerted. He then turned and followed Mickie. She went into a corridor, and Randy went there too. She suddenly turned around, and he stopped abruptly.

"Randy, I talked to John and told him how I feel. When are _you_ going to talk to Melena? I know that you've only known her for two days and whatnot, but I want to know when exactly you plan to tell her that you feel like you're in love with her. She won't be there forever, and you should know that." Mickie spoke without any sympathy in her voice. She needed to make sure Randy understood what she was saying.

"I'll speak to her in a week, no more, no less. Is that okay with you Mom?" Randy rolled his eyes a bit, and stared down at Mickie, crossing his arms. Mickie smiled.

"That's fine with me." She then walked past him, and he also went back. John was talking to Melena, and she was laughing. Randy watched and listened to Melena laugh. _Her laugh is so contagious, it's the best thing I've ever heard. I wish I could make her laugh all the time._ Randy smiled as he walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" Randy moved next to Melena and grabbed her waist, and John released his grip. Melena grabbed at her ribs, wincing.

"I don't think I should laugh too much, it hurts. John was just telling me about some of his raps and gimmicks from the beginning. Some of them are too funny!" She grinned at John, and he grinned back, winking at her.

"What can I say? I'm a comedian!" He then looked at Mickie, and grabbed her hand, and then turned back to Melena.

"Oh Mel, when your up for another rib-cracking laugh, ask me to tell you about what I tried to do to impress Mickie a while back." He smiled down at Mickie, and Mickie laughed.

"John's right, ask him later! It was something else, that's all I can say." She shook her head, reminiscing.

"Okay, enough of this talking, I want to go sit down and chill before the flight we have in a few hours! Let's go Randy!" John started walking, and the group made their way to Randy's car. Mickie and John were in the back, Melena and Randy in the front. They drove to Randy's home, talking about the flight, and the promos they would be doing for the tri-brand show.

"We're finally here!" John exclaimed, as Randy pulled into his driveway. It was 4pm, and John wanted to rest up as much as he could, knowing that their flight to California was at 9pm. John opened his door and got out of the car, and waited for Mickie to exit before closing the door. Randy hopped out of his seat and made his way around to Melena's door, easing her out.

"John, we still have three hours until we have to be at the airport. If you really want to chill that badly, then go take a nap in my guestroom. Your complaining is giving me a fucking headache anyways." Randy joked with John, and John nodded in agreement.

"You know what? I think I'll go take a nap! Mickie, care to join me?" John wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, and Mickie slapped him on the arm playfully.

"I think I should, actually. Candice and Torrie were a pain in the ass last night. I'm never forgetting to book a hotel room again! And John, don't be an ass, I'm actually going to _sleep_, keep your little friend down!" Mickie laughed, Melena and Randy joining in, as John looked at her with disappointment.

"Fine, be that way. Leave me hanging." John frowned, and Mickie retaliated.

"You don't seem to be hanging… by the look of things you're standing at attention!" Mickie looked down and raised an eyebrow. "I hope that's half-staff, cause if not, then you have some growth issues." Randy and Melena cracked up, and Melena held onto her rib as she felt pain shooting up her chest. She finally relaxed, and Randy grabbed her, still chuckling.

"Are you okay Lena?" Randy asked, seeing Melena's arm wrapped around her chest. Melena nodded, looking up at him and smiling.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She then turned to the house and started walking up slowly. John looked down and he didn't know how to respond to Mickie.

"Jesus, she thinks she's all that, just cause she's been in a few _special_ adult photoshoots…" John muttered to himself quietly.

"I heard that!" Mickie yelled at him from the front door. She went inside, right behind Randy and Melena, and John winced. _Crap, she's gonna give me hell for that. Bad move, Cena._

John walked inside, and heard voices from the living room. He walked in to see Mickie sitting on one couch, and Randy helping Melena to lie down on another couch. John took a seat next to Mickie and apologized, and she accepted.

"Randy, let me sit up! I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Melena tried to sit up, but Randy gently pushed her down.

"It's okay Lena, just relax." Randy smiled at her, and she shook her head.

"Atleast sit down on the corner!" She felt horrible for taking up the whole couch. Randy sighed, but obliged with Melena's request.

"Fine," Randy said, lifting her head up a bit. He sat down, and Melena put her head in his lap, relaxing. He looked at her face, and adjusted himself so he was more comfortable. "Is this comfortable for you?" He wanted to make sure Melena was fine. She looked up at his face and smiled brightly.

"This is perfect. Thank you." She then looked at John, who had the television remote in his hands. "What're you gonna watch?"

"MTV, sound good?" John grinned and turned on the TV. Melena smiled and nodded, and watched the music video that was playing on the tv. Not long after, she was asleep, breathing evenly. Randy looked at her face longingly. He wondered what she was dreaming about. If Randy had known what she was dreaming about, he would've been pleasantly surprised.

_Melena was sitting on a sandy beach, wearing a bikini. Randy sat next to her in board shorts. The sun was setting and Melena was in Randy's arms, warm and content. She leaned up and kissed him, and he kissed her back. Randy opened his mouth slightly, and Melena invited him in, and Randy deepened the kiss._

_"I love you Lena." Randy whispered in her ear. Melena shivered as his teeth grazed her earlobe._

_"I love you too." Melena said, moaning as Randy's hands moved down her body. Randy pulled at Melena's bikini top, undoing the string in the back that held the whole thing together. Melena tugged at Randy's board shorts. Soon the two were making love in the sand, their bodies intertwined in one…_

Randy watched Melena sleep, and he was surprised to hear her mumble. He heard her again, and leaned closer.

"I love you…" Melena mumbled in her sleep. Randy was curious as to who she was talking to or about. He noticed that he was being watched, and looked up to see Mickie and John staring at him curiously. He just shook his head, and their attention turned back to the tv. John and Mickie retired to Randy's guest room to sleep after half an hour, and Randy stayed seated, not wanting to wake Melena. After a little while, Randy's eyes closed, and he drifted off into a deep sleep as well.

"Randy…" Randy jumped with a start, hearing his voice. He looked down to see Melena staring at him groggily. He smiled down at her stroking her head.

"Hey Lena, sorry about that. I got kinda sleepy too." He chuckled, and Melena laughed as well. She then remembered why she had woken Randy up. She had been watching Randy's face for awhile as he slept, thinking about her dream, and trying to ignore her feelings.

"Randy, what time is it? We have to be at the airport by seven, remember?" Melena said. Randy grabbed his cellphone immediately, checking the time.

"Shit! I 'd forgotten about that! It's 6:20, we gotta leave in twenty minutes or we're gonna be in a hurry. Do you want to freshen up?" Randy looked at Melena, and she nodded.

"That would be a good idea, but I think we should wake up John and Mickie first." Melena attempted to get up, and Randy helped her, gently nudging her into a sitting position. She sat still for a moment, her head spinning.

"Are you okay?" Randy wanted to make sure that Melena was well taken care of. He knew that she deserved that much, after the hell she had lived through for so long. Melena nodded, turning to him and smiling.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go wake up John and Mickie, and I'll rest here for a few minutes?" She grabbed Randy's hand softly, and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He handed Melena the remote so she could watch tv for a few minutes. He made his way to the guest bedroom, and opened the door silently. He saw Mickie and John sleeping peacefully, Mickie wrapped in John's arms. Randy smiled, and quietly made his way to John's side of the bed. He shook John's shoulder, and John's eyes fluttered open groggily.

"What the- oh hey Randy…" John mumbled. He looked down at Mickie, and kissed the top of her head. She stirred, and looked up.

"Oh Randy, hi." Mickie smiled sleepily, and she stretched out, pulling away from John.

"Hey guys, hate to ruin the peacefulness, but you have twenty minutes to freshen up because otherwise we'll miss our-" Randy was cut off as he heard a bloodcurdling scream and a loud crash. He sprinted to the living room, and saw Melena holding one hand to her mouth, her legs tightly pulled towards her. The window in the living room was broken, and on the floor lay a brick with a paper wrapped around it. Randy looked outside, and saw a car zooming away. He recognized the car from Melena's old home's driveway. He rushed to Melena and kneeled down, looking at her straight in the eyes. By then John and Mickie had reached the room as well, and were surveying the damage.

"Lena, are you okay? What happened?" Randy spoke gently, grabbing onto her shoulders. Melena's eyes were frozen, tears pouring out, and she just sat there. Randy sat on the couch next to her and pulled her small body to his chest. She dissolved into tears, her arms wrapped tightly around Randy's chest. He didn't move more than rubbing Melena's back. He was tired of Steven's games, and was glad that they would be leaving St. Louis soon, so they could get away from the bastard. While Randy comforted Melena, John had bent down to pull the paper from around the brick. He unfolded it, and read the words slowly, his eyes becoming cold, and his face contorting into anger.

"That son of a bitch…" John half-whispered. Mickie stood behind John, putting a hand on his shoulder. She saw the letter, and she became upset. John felt like Melena was his sister, since she had connected with him within two days. He felt anger at the letter the bastard had obviously sent. He looked at Randy, who was still comforting Melena, and he saw the ferocity in Randy's face. He also saw the worry and compassion in Randy's face too.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Mickie teared up, and John got up, hugging her and kissing her head.

"There are only a few bastards like this in the world. Don't cry baby, it's okay. We'll make sure he regrets this." John suddenly wondered how Steven had figured out Randy's address, and shivered as he realized how truly sick and twisted the man was.

"Randy, you need to see this." John finally spoke to Randy. Randy turned, but didn't move.

"Bring it here." Randy's voice was hoarse. John released Mickie, looking to make sure she was okay. Mickie nodded, and John walked over slowly, the sound of glass crunching underneath his shoes. Randy took the letter from John's outstretched hands, and pulled it towards his face, shielding it from Melena's view.

**_YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIS. I WILL FIND YOU ALL AND KILL YOU. MELENA WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO SURVIVES… ONLY SO I CAN TORTURE HER UNTIL SHE WANTS TO DIE. SHE WILL NEVER DIE, THOUGH, ONLY LIVE IN PAIN FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE. MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS THAT SHE'LL END UP BACK WITH ME, AND SHE'LL REGRET CHEATING ON ME WITH YOU. I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR HER SCREAM IN PAIN, AND KNOW THAT THERE'S NOTHING SHE CAN DO ABOUT IT._**

Randy's hand twitched, and he had to remind himself that Melena was in his arms. If it were not for her, Randy would be running to Steven's house to kill him. Randy thought of all the ways he could kill Steven with his bare hands, and his hands ached to hit something. Instead he focused all his anger, and channeled it into calming Melena down.

"Lena, sweetie, it's okay. We're leaving so he won't ever hurt you. Calm down honey. Calm down sweetie." Randy calmly spoke to Melena, talking quietly. He thrust the letter at John, and mouthed the words 'Get rid of it.' John nodded, and crumpled the paper, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Randy, I can't do this to you guys. You're all innocent. I deserve to be with him. Let me go back, I can't do this anymore." Melena trembled as she spoke, her face buried in Randy's chest. Randy shook his head, not buying what she was saying.

"Lena, that piece of shit doesn't deserve anything, _especially_ not you. You're amazing, and he's worse than a piece of trash. Don't do this to yourself. You're coming with us, that's final." Randy spoke firmly, and then pulled away from Melena, lifting her face by her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Randy, please, I don't deserve-" Melena was cut off once again by Randy.

"Melena, don't say a word. Just come with me." Randy got up, and grabbed Melena bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down, but held onto her waist tightly. He turned on the faucet, and gestured for her to wash her face. She did so, splashing Randy in the process. She wiped her pace on the towel once she finished, and then she saw Randy's shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Melena mumbled, but Randy shook his head, silencing her.

"It's okay Lena. Now let's go." Randy picked up Melena again, and Melena had no fight in her to argue with him, so she let herself get carried to the car. John and Mickie got in quietly, and Randy got Melena situated. He then got into the drivers seat, and John spoke up.

"Randy, what're you gonna do about the window?" John pointed to Randy's window, and Randy shrugged.

"I'll call my dad to fix it up once we get to the airport. He'll be able to do it." Randy could always count on his father, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, to help out when needed. Randy started the car, and made the journey to the airport. It was a quiet trip. Once they got there, John and Mickie helped unload the car immediately, going to the luggage area to check in all the bags. Randy looked at Melena, and she turned to him.

"Randy, please listen. I don't want you to be burdened. I know that I'm just some girl you've barely met, so I don't want you to feel obligated. Just let me go, I won't mind." She looked at him pleadingly, and Randy shook his head, sighing in frustration.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I _like_ having you here? I don't want you to leave! And that bastard will _not_ get his way and have you back! You are coming with us, so please don't argue!" Randy was frustrated, but did his best not to show it. Melena spoke up once again.

"It's not a good idea! Randy, I'm just going to be a burden to you and-" Melena was cut off by Randy, but not by words. Melena noticed Randy's face change, saw a flash of hesitation on his face, and then…

Randy kissed Melena full on the lips, grabbing her face lightly in his hands. Melena's eyes widened, and then she was kissing him back. Randy finally pulled away a little, and Melena stared at him, shocked.

"Lena, I don't like having you here… I _love_ having you here. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You're anything _but_ a burden. Please, don't go." Randy's eyes were pleading with her, the blue color shining in them. Melena was too shocked to speak, but she nodded. "Is that a yes?" Randy asked. Melena nodded again, and he smiled.

"Um, Randy, what _was_… that?" Melena spoke uncertainly, and Randy pressed his lips together to keep from frowning.

"I'm sorry, did you not want me to? I promise I won't-" Randy was cut off as Melena leaned in and kissed him. Randy couldn't believe it. He kissed her back, and felt her hands around his neck, and he put his hands on her back. He lightly opened his lips, and Melena gave in to his request, letting him explore her mouth, deepening the kiss. She shivered as she felt her emotions come back to her, and Melena finally realized something… she was in love with this man.

Melena and Randy broke the kiss as they ran out of breath, both smiling at each other.

"So where does this leave us…" Randy contemplated. He looked at Melena, who was catching her breath, and he smiled. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it lightly.

"Randy, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I know that I have to. I'm… I'm in love with you." Melena held her breath after she said those words, and felt her heart glow as she saw Randy smile.

"Melena, every since the moment I saw you, I knew that you were special. I just didn't realize that you were so special to _me. _I know it's only been two days, but I feel like this was supposed to happen.I love you, too." He kissed Melena's hand again.

"So does that mean we're…" Melena stared to say.

"Dating? Only if you want to." Randy grinned, and Melena laughed shakily.

"If you're okay with dating damaged goods, that is." Melena smiled, and Randy shook his head in disbelief.

"You are not damaged goods. You're perfect to me." Randy leaned in and kissed Melena on the lips quickly, and then got out of the car. He made his way to Melena's side, and opened the door, helping her out. He grabbed Melena by the waist, only he pulled her to him, so she faced him. Melena put her hands on Randy's shoulders, smiling up at him. Her face still showed signs of her old tears, but her happiness was shining through. _Maybe I _can _get away from Steven after all._ Melena smiled wider, and Randy leaned down and kissed Melena again. He then pulled away, shifting Melena so that she was standing next to him, his arm around her. He walked her inside, and roamed around until he found John and Mickie.

"We got to the airport at 7:00, checked all the luggage in, and its 8:00 now. We still have an hour. What took you two so damn long?" John had gotten up and was talking to them. He looked at them curiously, and Mickie could tell by Melena's glowing face that Randy had told her the truth about his feelings. Melena looked up at Randy, questioning whether he wanted to reveal everything to John, and Randy nodded.

"We talked about some things and we are now…" Randy stopped, looking at Melena once more, to make sure that she was okay with John knowing. Melena nodded, and Randy went on. "Melena and I are sort of… dating." Randy grinned, loving the sound of those words, and John whooped, laughing as he hugged both Melena and Randy.

"I knew it! You two were fucking perfect for each other, I was wondering why you guys hadn't just gotten married when you met at the bar!" John grinned, and Mickie smiled, getting up from her chair and hugging Melena, and then Randy.

"I could tell from the moment I saw your face that he told you his true feelings. I'm happy for you, you deserve to be with a good man." Mickie smiled at Melena, and Melena nodded and teared up a little.

"Thanks Mickie, that means a lot to me." Melena smiled, and Randy, seeing her tears, wiped them away immediately with the pad of his fingers. John decided that now was a good time to joke around.

"So Randy, did you guys have a little lovefest in your car, or what? Cause one hour is too long of a time to just be talking!" John grinned devilishly, and Randy smacked him on the back of the head. John winced. "Oh what was that for?" Mickie smacked him too, and he was on the defensive. "Why the hell is everyone smacking me?" Melena laughed, and Randy answered.

"Well, you were being an ass, simple enough." Randy smiled and sat down in the seat next to John, and situated Melena next to him. Randy kept his arms wrapped around her, and Melena rested her head on Randy's chest. Randy then turned to Mickie.

"Mickie, do you have our carry-on bags?" Randy leaned over John to see her. Mickie nodded, gesturing to the four different bags next to her. She then handed Randy his bag, along with Melena's bag. Randy took them both and set them at his feet, and held Melena once again.

"I'm getting some coffee so I can stay awake during our flight. You guys want anything?" John turned towards them.

"I'll come with you, I want a coffee anyways." Randy turned towards Melena. "I'll bring you coffee, you'll need it." Randy said, but Melena protested.

"I want to be able to sleep when I get to California." Randy laughed and shook his head.

"Lena, trust me, you'll need the coffee. Just trust me, okay?" Randy looked to Melena, and Melena sighed and nodded, not in the mood to argue. Randy smiled, and he got up carefully, and walked with John to the café. Mickie moved over to Randy's seat, and turned to look at Melena.

"You don't know how different Randy is acting now. Before he met you two days ago, he was just a lifeless man. Now, he's got the life back in him." Mickie smiled at Melena, and squeezed her hand. Melena smiled at Mickie.

"Randy did the same for me. I thought I would die when I lived with Steven, but Randy saved me. John helped too, but Randy helped me at the right time. I hope he isn't just saying he loves me because he feels bad for me…" Melena's face twisted into one of thought, and Mickie shook her head.

"Before Sam came along, Randy was the biggest playboy in the WWE. He slept with girls on a daily basis. He lived by the motto 'toot it and boot it'. After he met Sam, he changed, and he grew a heart. Because of her, he can't lie about his feelings anymore. He would never do that to you, especially since Sam did the same thing to him." Mickie smiled reassuringly at Melena, and Melena nodded, her face glowing.

"I can understand that. Thanks for telling me." Melena was happy that she had a new friend in Mickie. Mickie was equally happy to have someone out of the business who she could be friends with. The girls started talking about outfits, and Mickie was explaining some of her costume designs, when the two men came back.

"Here you go. One for Mickie, and one for Lena. I made the mistake of letting Cena get my coffee." Randy chuckled as John drank his coffee.

"Hey man, this is quality stuff! I get the right amount of milk and sugar every time!" He handed Randy his cup, and Randy took it, taking a hesitant sip.

"It's okay, it's drinkable I guess…" Randy winked at the girls, and they all laughed. Mickie moved around so she was out of Randy's seat, on the other side of Melena. John shifted over, too, mock-frowning.

"Everyone is always hating on me. Ya'll are just jealous of me. Just cause I'm the best in the business, you guys hate on me." John defended himself, and Melena took pity on the man.

"John, I don't hate on you, and I'm not jealous of you. You're a perfectly okay guy to me." Melena smiled kindly at John, and John grinned.

"See! I have someone on my side! You shouldn't be such a jackass to me, Orton, or Mel might leave you for me." John winked at Melena, and she laughed again. Randy shook his head, laughing.

"I doubt that, Cena. Last time I checked, you have to have a dick longer than 2 inches to qualify as a man, and since Mel only dates men, you aren't her type." This caused everyone to laugh, and John took the comment good-naturedly, laughing.

"I'll get you back for that one, man!" John chuckled, and relaxed. He then turned to Mickie.

"Hey wanna go get something to eat with the coffee? There was some damn good food over there!" John grinned at Mickie, and she nodded.

"Alright, I'm a little puckish anyways. You guys coming?" Mickie turned to Randy and Melena, and both shook their heads.

"Too tired, you guys go ahead, we'll watch your stuff," Randy said. John and Mickie thanked them, and walked off. Melena leaned on Randy's shoulder, sipping her coffee. Randy felt like telling Melena a little secret, so he did.

"You know, I wanted to kiss you for so long, but I didn't because I thought you would slap me or run away or something." Randy smiled at her, and Melena giggled.

"You aren't that bad of a kisser, so I wouldn't run away, but if it weren't for me liking you, I would've slapped the taste out of your mouth!" Melena winked at him, and they both laughed, but Melena grabbed her ribs. Randy cursed himself and apologized to Melena, but Melena shook her head.

"I like laughing, I don't care if it hurts a little." Melena smiled at Randy, and he smiled back. Soon, Mickie and John returned with two chocolate chip muffins, and Melena sat up on her own to eat it. The group of four finished their coffee and snacks just as their flight was boarding. Melena was assisted by Mickie while John and Randy grabbed the carry-on luggage. The four went through all of the stops, and finally boarded the plane. Melena was surprised to see many familiar faces, and was more shocked when she saw that they were flying first-class. John sat in an aisle seat and set down Mickie's bag in the aisle seat next to him, and Mickie turned to Melena, explaining.

"I hate being in window seats. I've been traveling a fair amount of time, but I can never get over being a little nervous while I'm on planes." Mickie grinned, and Melena laughed.

"Oh well, you'll get over it sooner or later!" Melena assured Mickie, and Mickie nodded. Melena was more surprised when Mickie nudged Melena into the window seat.

"Wait, this is my seat?" Melena turned to Mickie, who nodded.

"Sit down, here comes Randy." Melena seated herself, putting on the seatbelt, and Randy appeared, setting his bag down underneath his seat, and doing the same for Melena. He sat next to her in the large seat, and he smiled at her.

"You spent so much on me! I feel terrible," Melena said to Randy. Randy shook his head, pushing up the armrest from between them, and grabbing Melena's hand.

"If you're my girlfriend, then I can spoil you a little." Randy smiled at her, and leaned towards her, kissing her. Melena kissed him back, but then they both straightened up and put on their seatbelts. Melena felt nervousness grow in her stomach as the plane started to roar. Randy leaned over and hugged Melena, and she put her head in his chest, trying to tune everything else out. She focused on his feel, his smell, his voice. She felt the plane start to roll forward, and she gripped Randy's shirt front tightly. Suddenly the roar quieted, and she felt weightlessness. She knew she was in the air, and after a minute, she relaxed. She looked at Randy's face, expecting to see him upset with her for being scared, but he just smiled at her with sympathy.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked her. Melena just smiled, not knowing what to say. Finally, she found the words that fit flawlessly.

"I'm perfect right now. I thought it was a mistake coming here, but now, being here, with you… I know that everything is right." Randy, touched by her words, kissed her passionately, and Melena kissed him back with an equal amount of heat and passion.

Back in Saint Louis, Missouri, there was an enraged drug addict who was sitting in his home, plotting his revenge.

"Soon, Melena. Soon you'll be back here with me. And I'll make you and that boy pay for everything. You'll be together forever, but you won't be together. If you only knew what I was planning next…" The man laughed maniacally. That man was Steven.


	9. Chp 9: California, Here We Come

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey , so I divided this chapter in half , and I'm sososoooo sorry about the LATE UPDATE D; Anywaaays , I'm in the middle of midterms, so PLEASE don't think that I'm neglecting this story ! I hate it when I'm reading a story on this site and then the author never updates , and it takes me a year to realize that the story will never be finished , so I will DEFINITELY not do that . I have the outline of this story written , but writing the details is what takes time . Please bear with me this week , and then I'll be back on track with frequent updates . Oh , and some of my friends are dogging me and telling me to follow the storylines for these next few weeks, but to keep Randy's age at 26, and just kind of conform to fit the schedules and storylines. What do you guys think ? All feedback is good feedback , so I'm hoping to get your opinions ! Btw , thank you Christina89 , and my NEW REVIEWER Happygolucky103 , you guys rock ! Love you all , enjoy !;D**

Chapter Nine: California, Here We Come

Melena had slept through most of the flight, when she wasn't watching a movie with Randy. She had eaten a light sandwich, but that was all. Randy hadn't enjoyed a plane ride ever, until that day. The plane finally landed around 4 in the morning, and everyone went to the luggage area. John and Randy got the luggage while Mickie stood with Melena. Randy got the rental car, and they hit the road. The group got to the Ritz Carlton in LA Live by the Staples Center by 6 in the morning, and by then they were exhausted.

"Mickie, I am so glad I took your advice for the coffee. It's worn off now though." Melena smiled at her, and Mickie grinned back at her.

"You're going to have to get used to being tired when you're traveling, especially since your traveling with the guy who's needed the most for shows and promos." Mickie laughed, and moved aside as Randy hugged Melena.

"Do you want me to carry you inside?" Randy asked gently. Melena shook her head, and pushed at Randy's chest lightly.

"I need to walk on my own! Come on Randy, please?" Melena leaned up and kissed Randy on the lips, and he groaned in defeat.

"Fine, but I have to be right next to you!" Randy made Melena sit in the car with Mickie as he unloaded the luggage bags from the rental car with John. There were four bags, one for each person, and then there were the carry-on bags. Randy and John attached the carry-on bags to the luggage bags, and started rolling them inside. Melena whispered conspiratorially to Mickie.

"Let me walk by myself, please! Just stay next to me if you think I'm going to fall, but let me walk by myself! With Randy around, I'll never walk for the rest of my life!" Melena pleaded with Mickie, and Mickie gave in, laughing at Melena.

"Alright, alright. Come on, let's go." Melena got to her feet, a bit wobbly, but she regained her footing quickly. She looked around at the beautiful sights around her, and then walked to the hotel lobby with sure steps, Mickie walking next to her carefully. Randy and John were at the front desk, and Melena went up behind Randy. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly, and Randy turned to see Melena. His face showed surprise, and then a mixture of happiness and annoyance.

"Lena, you made it! But I told you to wait for me." Randy frowned in disapproval at Mickie, and Melena defended her friend and herself.

"I made Mickie help me! And at the rate you were going with helping me, I would've forgotten how to walk on my own! I didn't hurt myself that badly Randy, please don't be so worried about me." Melena put a hand on Randy's check, and he grabbed it lightly, kissing her palm.

"Okay. I admit I'm being a bit overbearing, but I don't want you to get hurt." Randy let go of Melena's hand and turned back to the man behind the desk.

"Here you are, these are your room keys. Please don't hesitate to call if there are any problems." The man smiled kindly, and they group nodded and made their way to their floor. It was only three floors down from the first floor, providing a vibrant view of LA Live and the Nokia Plaza. The sun was just rising, so the bustle of the day was just beginning. John and Mickie headed to their room, and Randy checked and realized that their room was three doors down from John and Mickie's.

"Here we are." Randy said, as he let go of his and Melena's luggage bags. He slid the key into the slot, and opened the door. He gestured for Melena to go in first, and she obliged. She went in, and Randy came in behind her, and stopped. The room was spacious and beautiful, in hues of brown and gold. Melena looked at it, and saw the door which led to the bedroom. She walked over and opened the door just as Randy closed the front door. He wheeled the bags into the room, and was surprised.

"Um, Randy… I think there's a problem…" Melena looked at the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Randy shook his head. He had expressly asked for two full sized beds. He stared for a minute, thinking.

"I'll call the front desk." Randy picked up the phone and called, and thought about the situation. _Sharing a bed with Lena wouldn't be bad… it wouldn't be bad at ALL… Damnit, focus Orton! You should be happy she's your girlfriend, don't mess it up by asking for more! She needs time to heal first._

As Randy connected to the front desk, Melena sighed, hoping for the same thing as Randy. _Maybe they won't have any other rooms… I would love to sleep with Randy. Maybe not in _that_ way at the moment, but for now I'd be content to just share a bed with him. I can't trust anyone right now, not after what Steven did…_

Randy got off the phone, and turned to see Melena standing in the same spot, her eyes faraway. "Lena, I called the front desk." Melena shook her head slightly and turned to Randy.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out. What did they say?" Melena focused on listening to Randy's voice, and tried to ignore his gorgeous blue eyes, and his stunning body. Randy was having an equally hard time focusing on what he was trying to say.

"He, er, um, oh, he said that there aren't any other available rooms. If you want I can sleep on the couch…" Randy was thinking of any other options the pair had. Melena shook her head vehemently at Randy's idea.

"No, if anything, _I_ should sleep on the couch. I'm okay with it." Melena didn't mention that she hadn't slept in a real bed for so long, that a couch was a welcome change.

"I will not be letting you sleep on the couch! How about we both just sleep on the bed? It's pretty big." Randy hoped that Melena would agree.

"Okay, I guess that could work." Melena smiled at Randy, and he got up, walking to Melena and putting his arms around her. He bent down and kissed her lightly.

"Lena, I just want to let you know that I will never pressure you to do anything you don't want to. I know what's happened to you, and I understand everything. I'm grateful that you're my girlfriend, and that's all I care about. Please never think that I just want to use you." Randy whispered the words into Melena's hair, and Melena smiled, feeling at ease.

"You don't know how grateful I am to have you, Randy. If it weren't for you, I don't even know if I'd be alive right now. Thank you. I love you." Melena wrapped her arms around Randy's chest in an embrace, and Randy hugged her back, planting soft kisses on the top of her head. Melena sighed into Randy's chest. They pulled away, and Randy looked down into Melena's deep green eyes. He could see all the pain and suffering she had gone through in those eyes, and he could also see the happiness that now overpowered her old life. He smiled to himself. "What are you thinking about?" Melena asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking at how beautiful you are… Do you want to eat something? Or do you want to sleep?" Randy had some signings to go to, and was going to hit the gym early, and he knew that Melena would most likely come with him.

"I think I'll eat, and then I'll sleep for a bit." Melena smiled, walking over to the phone. "How does a continental breakfast for two sound right now?" Melena grinned as she looked at the menu. Randy's stomach growled, and both of them laughed.

"I could go for that! I have to hit the hotel gym by noon at the latest, so I think I'll skip sleep and power through the day with energy drinks and coffee." Randy moved back to the edge of the bed by the nighttable, and sat next to Melena. He grabbed the menu, took a good look, and then grabbed the phone. He ordered immediately, and then put the phone down, smiling at Melena.

"If you don't sleep, then I don't sleep." Melena looked at Randy resolutely. Randy groaned and grabbed Melena's hand.

"Lena, you don't get it. If I sleep, then I wont be able to wake up on time for tomorrow! It's already 6:30 in the morning!" Randy pleaded with Melena. "Take a nap and I'll wake you up. Please? For me?" Randy stared at Melena with as much of his persuasive powers as he could muster. Melena shook her head, looking away from Randy's eyes.

"No deal. I think I'm going to change though, so I can relax for a few. Randy, thank you again, this is… this is amazing." Melena leaned towards Randy and kissed him on the cheek, and then walked over to her bag, zipping it open and pulling out a pair of plaid cotton minishorts in blue hues, and a dark blue silk spaghetti strap tank. She sauntered into the bathroom, oblivious to Randy, who's mouth was popped open. _Control yourself…_ Randy gripped the covers of the bed tightly, his little 'friend' growing restless. He got up, and busied himself. He turned on the plasma screen television, and found a funny sitcom for them to watch. He heard a knock at the door, and opened it to see a woman with the food.

"Thank you." Randy smiled at the woman, handing her a twenty dollar bill. The woman stared in shock. She shook her head.

"Sir, you don't pay for this food yet… you pay for it when you leave!" She handed the money to Randy, but he shook his head.

"Keep it, it's a tip." He grinned in response to the small old woman's smile.

"Thank you so much!" The woman shook Randy's hand, and walked off, a new bounce in her step. Randy shook his head and pulled the cart in.

"That was sweet of you. That woman was so happy." Randy turned to see Melena, and he couldn't stop staring. Melena's arms still had bruises and cuts, but they were fading now, and were yellowish. It didn't matter to Randy though, he didn't see the injuries. He saw Melena's scantily clad figure, and he saw her long hair in a ponytail, her bangs sideswept. Her hair, tied up, still fell to her lower back, reaching the waistband of her shorts. Bruised or not, Melena looked stunning. Randy swallowed, feeling the bulge in his pants.

"Uhh, thanks… You look… wow." Randy shook his head. Melena frowned.

"Do I look bad? I… oh is it the bruises?" Melena's face fell a bit, and Randy mentally kicked himself. He walked up to Melena and grabbed her chin, pulling her face up, making her look at him.

"Lena, that's not even anywhere in my mind. You look amazing. You don't know how much restraint it's taking me to not take that outfit off of you right this second." Randy looked straight into Melena's green eyes, and Melena saw the burning passion in his eyes. She smiled a bit, wrapping her hands around Randy's chest, and was surprised to feel something hard in Randy's pants against her body. She looked down, and Randy cleared his throat.

"Uhmm, I kind of have to control that…" Randy smiled nervously, and Melena laughed. She kissed Randy on the lips, and he kissed her back. Melena pulled away.

"Why don't you go into the bathroom and … _fix_… that, while I bring the food into the bedroom." She raised her eyebrow as she actually saw his pants, and Randy nodded.

"I'll go change into sweats while I'm at it…" Melena laughed loudly, grabbing onto her ribs which sent pain shooting through her, as Randy limped awkwardly to his bag, got some clothes, and made his way into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and Melena relaxed. She shook her head, not knowing when the last time was that she had had so much fun with a guy. She grabbed the cart and pulled it into the bedroom. She sat down, and looked out the large wall which was a window. She could see the Nokia Plaza, and she saw the light blue-ish gray color of the city as the sun rose. She walked over and closed the curtains, not wanting people to see inside. She then walked back to the bed, sitting down cross-legged. She watched the show Randy had put on, and five minutes later Randy emerged wearing boxers and a tight white shirt. He dropped his other clothes into his suitcase, and sat down next to Melena.

"So you fixed your 'problem'?" Melena laughed, and Randy smirked.

"Okay, I get it. It's not my fault you drive me crazy!" Randy grinned as Melena blushed. Randy then got back up and set the trays down in front of Melena. They lifted the lids and saw the pancakes and waffled and bacon and eggs and sausages and fruit and coffee and tea, and dug in.

After a while, the pair had devoured all the food, Randy eating his entire tray, and a portion of Melena's. He moved the trays and put the cart back in the hallway, and returned to the bedroom. He lay down and called the front desk and spoke quickly. Melena turned to him, confused.

"What was that about?" Melena asked Randy. Randy smiled, shutting the main lights off, and turning on the nighttable lamp, confusing Melena more.

"I called the front desk to give me a wake-up call at eleven a.m. sharp, so we could get some sleep. Even though it's seven thirty, we can still get around three to four hours of sleep." Randy grinned at Melena, and she smiled.

"Okay good! I was going to stay up with you, but I'd much rather sleep! Thank goodness you changed your mind." Melena took the ponytail out of her hair, and got under the covers. Randy turned on the air conditioner to keep the room cool. He then pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular frame, and Melena stareded at his body. Randy saw her staring, and smirked.

"If you had a dick, I'd be giving you blue balls right now." Randy laughed as Melena blushed, looking down.

"I was just looking at your tattoos…" Melena muttered a lame excuse, and Randy didn't prod her further.

"Alright then." Randy got under the covers, and hugged Melena, kissing her on the lips. "Goodnight Lena. I love you."

"Night Randy, I love you, too." Melena was about to pull away to make Randy comfortable, but he held his grip. Melena relaxed, and rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. She put one hand on his chest as well.

Randy wondered if it was a bad idea to hold Melena as she slept, but she relaxed, and when Randy felt her hand on his chest, he felt like it was natural. He relaxed as he matched his breathing with hers, and he drifted off to sleep, just as Melena did.

Randy woke up to a thrashing Melena. He jumped up as he heard her scream. Melena shot up and started to cry, and Randy grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Don't cry sweetie. Calm down, it's okay." Randy rubbed her back soothingly, and murmured gently to her. Melena stopped shaking and slowed her tears. She breathed deeply, trying to match her breaths with Randy. Once she calmed down, Randy spoke, still rubbing her back. "What happened, Lena?"

"I-I had a nightmare, and Steven w-was, h-he was…" Melena started to cry once again, and Randy soothed her. It took another five minutes for her to stop crying, and this time Randy didn't speak. He waited for Melena to speak.

"I just had a nightmare about Steven." Melena breathed out the sentence quickly. Randy nodded, stroking Melena's head.

"It's okay Lena. He won't ever hurt you. I won't let him touch a hair on your head. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Randy kissed the top of Melena's head, and pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"I think I'll stay awake. It's useless to try and sleep again." Melena rubbed her face. Randy sighed and laid back down, pulling Melena down with him. She let herself lie down, relaxing in Randy's arms.

"I think I'll stay up, too. Let's just lie down for a while, though." Randy rubbed Melena's arm lightly, and she nodded.

"Okay. That sounds good." Melena closed her eyes to relax, and after a few moments, she fell asleep. Randy watched as Melena slept, smiling. He knew she would want to sleep again. He looked behind his head at the nighttable to check the time, and saw that it was almost ten. Closing his eyes, Randy drifted off into a deep sleep once again.

Randy's eyes fluttered open as the phone rang. He groaned as he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello," Randy said, his voice thick with sleep. He listened for a few moments, thanked the caller, and put the phone down.

"Was that the front desk calling?" Randy looked down to see Melena staring up at him, smiling. Randy smiled back and nodded. "Thanks for getting me to sleep again, I needed that."

"No problem. Do you want to sleep in some more? I could pick you up after I finish working out in the gym." He rubbed Melena's cheek softly, and Melena shook her head.

"Go take a shower, I'll get some clothes out in the meanwhile." Melena pulled herself up, gripping her ribs, wincing. Randy levered her up, and helped her out of bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I had John get you something before we left, it's pretty important." Randy opened his luggage bag and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a small box. He handed it to Melena, smiling. Melena took it confused, and shook her head.

"What is this?" She stared at the wrapped box curiously.

"Open it." Randy looked at her eagerly, and she hesitantly unwrapped the box, gaping. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slid her new blackberry out of the box.

"Randy, you shouldn't have… this is too much, how can I accept this gift?" Melena held the phone out to Randy, but he shook his head.

"I want to be able to keep in touch with you. This is the only way. Please take it, if not for yourself, then for me." Randy grinned at Melena then, and he laughed. "Check your phone, it's activated, and I think you may have some new texts."

"Oh, you're right!" Melena quickly pulled the plastic off of the phone, sliding the silicone case on, and she turned the phone on to see a few texts. She opened the first one, and it was from John.

_FROM: John Cena_

_Hey Mel, hope ur up 2 hit the gym w/ us! C u soon, bye ;)_

Melena laughed and shook her head, and she went on to the next text, which was from Mickie.

_FROM: Mickie_

_Did u get ne sleep? I didn't :( Darn, well i hope to see u at the gym or some signings, txt me when ur up!:O)_

Melena smiled and went on to the last text. She was confused as she looked at Randy's smiling face. "It's from you," she said. Randy nodded, and she read the message.

_FROM: Randy_

_Hope u enjoy ur new life Lena. Love you always, R._

Melena looked up at Randy, and put the phone on the bed. She walked up to Randy and wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Randy, I love it. Not because you bought me something, but because you care about me enough to buy me a new phone just so we can keep in touch. Nobody has ever done so much for me in my _life…_" Melena sniffled, her tears spilling over her eyes, and Randy wiped them away.

"I've seen you cry more than enough, Lena. All I want to see now is you smiling, okay? That can be a gift to me." Randy leaned in and kissed Melena on the lips. They kissed for a minute, and then Melena broke away from him. Randy looked at her confused, and she smiled.

"You have to shower, and so do I. Go. Now!" Melena turned Randy around and spanked him playfully. Randy growled, and raised an eyebrow, smiling devilishly.

"I have to get you back for that!" Randy laughed as Melena squealed and jumped on the bed. Randy and Melena ran around the room until Randy finally cornered Melena. He put a hand on either side of her, so she couldn't escape, and he looked deep into her eyes. He smiled, and leaned in so their noses were touching. Melena was breathing heavily and her eyes were shining with enjoyment.

Randy gently kissed Melena, searching for her to give him access to her mouth. She obliged, and Randy deepened the kiss. He was surprised to feel Melena's tongue wrestling with his, and he put his hands on her sides. He held her by her waist, and Melena put her hands on Randy's shoulders.

Randy then moved his mouth away from hers, and moved down, kissing her neck. Melena moaned without thinking, and Randy was turned on. He kissed her collarbone, and moved back up to her jaw. He kissed her temple, her forehead, her nose, and went back to her lips. Melena kissed him passionately, and they broke apart only when they needed air. Randy smiled, but he couldn't help but feel the need to be in Melena. He shrugged his selfish thoughts aside, and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently.

"I love you." Randy murmured into her palm. Melena smiled back at him.

"I love you too. Now go shower!" She pulled her hand away gently, and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out her outfit for the day. Randy walked into the bathroom and showered. While Randy showered, Melena pulled out white denim shorts, a wide brown leather belt, and a shoulder-less grey-and-white striped light sweater. Melena also pulled out a white tank so nobody could see through the light sweater. She looked at the two small strings that kept the sweater on her frame, and she pulled out a pair of white Vans canvas shoes with white ankle socks. She then sat down on the bed, thinking about Randy's kiss. She had savored the moment, and she closed her eyes, reminiscing.

After ten minutes, Melena heard the shower shut off, and she got up. Randy walked out of the bathroom, and Melena's jaw dropped.

Randy was glistening with small water droplets, and he was clad only in a towel. Randy saw Melena's expression and grinned.

"You like what you see?" Randy turned in a circle, and Melena composed herself, laughing at Randy's antics.

"Of course I do, but I wonder who'd be the one having a hard-on if I only came out in a towel…" Melena grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom, leaving Randy to think. He imagined what Melena had said, and groaned as he felt his manhood harden. He heard Melena laugh as she closed the door, and Randy deftly took care of his 'situation'. He then grabbed a clean pair of underwear, gym shorts, and a muscle shirt. He pulled everything on, and lounged in the living room, watching tv. He checked the time frequently, and when it was 11:50, Randy decided to see what was taking so long.

He reluctantly got up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He had closed the door so Melena could have privacy. He knocked and heard muffled cursing.

"Hey, are you okay in there Lena?" Randy was concerned.

"Yeah, just a second- damn- I'll be right there." Melena opened the door, and Randy held his breath. Melena was wearing her outfit, but lacked her top. She was wearing her bra and her tanktop, but she had her tanktop pulled up and was attempting to wrap her ribs up again. Randy regained his thoughts, and grabbed the tape from her. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"Let me help you." Randy walked into the room, and then pulled Melena closer. He took the tape and slowly wrapped it around Melena's ribs, feeling a mixture of anger when he saw the purple bruises which were flowering on Melena's stomach and chest, and lust as he felt his hand brush up against the bare skin of her stomach. He finished up, and stood back. Melena pulled the tank down over the tape, and then grabbed the sweater, pulling it on. Randy looked at her curiously, and she turned to see his stare.

"What? Do I have something on backwards?" Melena looked behind her to see if all her clothes were on right.

"Oh, it's not that, it's just, why do you only wear sweaters when you go outside?" Randy still looked at her with the same curious face.

"Because, I don't want people to see what's on my arms…" Melena quieted down, and stared at the sleeves of her sweater. Randy walked up to her and took her hands in his, kissing them. She looked up at him.

"Never be afraid to show your scars. They only show how strong you are." Randy smiled, and he let go of one of her hands. "Now lets get to the gym, I don't want everyone getting up my ass about being there too late."

"Okay then, I'm ready." Melena smiled at Randy and grabbed her purse off the bed with her free hand. She patted her pockets to make sure her phone was there, and then the pair left for the gym.

Randy saw a few familiar faces as he walked to John and Mickie's room first. He wanted to see if they had left for the gym yet. Randy knocked, heard muffled noises, and then Mickie popped out of the door.

"Hey guys! We're just about ready, John's just gotta get his butt off the couch!" Mickie yelled her last sentence into the hotel room. The trip heard all sounds quiet in the hotel room, and then John came to the door.

"Hey bro, hi Mel. I was just watching a baseball game, is that so bad?" John exited the hotel room, Mickie following him.

"Yes, it _is_ bad when you have to be somewhere, and instead your sitting on the couch eating junk food!" Mickie shut the door to the hotel room, and everyone laughed, John included.

"Alright, point taken! So what did you two do to pass the time?" John looked at Randy, wagging his eyebrows, and Randy slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! You have got to stop doing that! What'd I do?"

"John, you have to stop thinking out of your _head_, and think out of your head." Randy tapped at his temple, and Mickie and Melena giggled. The group made their way to the elevator, and rode down to the first floor. Once they got there, Randy almost ran into someone.

"Oh my bad I- Randy! What's good?" A man with long black hair, tape around both hands, and a lip ring shook hands with the Legend Killer. Randy smiled at the man, and Melena watched silently. John and Mickie had exited the elevator as well, and they were all standing in the hallway now.

"Punk, what's up with you? I'm pretty good myself, thanks for asking. I'd like you to meet Melena. She's the girl I was with when you texted me about Vince. Thanks for the heads up man." Randy grinned, and Punk looked at Melena. He smiled, holding his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you. Any friend of Randy's is a friend of mine." Melena grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Melena smiled shyly, still not accustomed to meeting new people. Randy sensed her discomfort, and decided to get to the gym.

"Well Punk, we have to go prep for a bit. We have the signings today, and I have to go to a radio interview." Randy groaned and wiped his face.

"Cool man. I'm gonna jet over to my room to see if my girl needs me." Punk grinned, and Randy shook his hand once more. John, Mickie, and Punk exchanged quick hellos, and then Punk left.

"He seems nice." Melena commented quietly. Randy smiled at her.

"He's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him." Randy started walking again, and they made it to the gym. Randy walked up to Dave, and grinned.

"Hey Dave, I never got to say thank you for what happened before. Thanks for looking out for her, man." Randy released Melena's hand and gave Dave a hug, which Dave reciprocated.

"No problem. I would do it again if I had the chance." Dave grinned, and Randy's face turned down into a small frown.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again." Dave heard the threat laced in Randy's voice, and Dave chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Easy there, Orton. I was just saying that I was glad to help out." Dave held his hands up, and Randy nodded.

"Dave, thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it." Dave and Randy turned to see Melena looking down at the ground, her face a little red, as she spoke. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been next to me." Mickie walked up behind Melena and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no problem Melena. It was no big deal, honestly." Dave walked up to Melena, and gave her a small hug, and she hugged him back carefully. John walked over and laughed at the sight as the two broke apart.

"Wow Mel, you're so tiny that he almost totally covered you up! I didn't see you for a second there." John winked and laughed. Melena smiled, and felt someone behind her. She turned to see Randy smiling, and she grabbed his hand tentatively. Randy held her hand more surely, and kissed the top of Melena's head.

"Hey, is there something going on between you two?" Dave sounded shocked, and both Mickie and John laughed.

"Seems like the Legend Killer found his heart again. Thanks to Mel, we don't have to see a live zombie every day!" They all laughed, and Randy smiled, but Melena watched his face and saw something hidden in his eyes.

"Randy, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Melena asked Randy in a low voice so nobody would notice.

"Sure…" Randy replied, uncertain of what Melena would want to talk about. He walked to the doors of the gym, and Melena followed him out. They turned into a deserted corridor, and then Randy stopped. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You never _did_ tell me what happened with you and Sam…" Melena trailed off uncertainly. Randy sighed and looked at the wall behind Melena, thinking.

"I'll talk to you later today, alright?" Randy smiled at Melena, and she nodded.

"Sure," Melena replied. The two walked back into the gym, and Randy got to work. He had a set routine for each day in the gym, and today happened to be legs.

"Why don't you go sit with John? He's going to bench press." Randy looked at Melena, and she nodded. She walked over to where John was, and saw that there were quite a few people talking to him. Out of shyness, Melena stood quietly behind everyone, just zoning off and thinking of Randy. One of the men she had been standing behind moved back suddenly, unaware of Melena's presence, and he accidentally knocked her in the ribs. Melena gasped and doubled over in pain, her rib still not fully healed. She heard gasps and then heard a low voice in her ear mumbling a long stream of curses and apologies.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry, miss! Shit, are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders, but Melena's ribs burned, so she chose to stay still in her position, coughing a little.

"Damn, how hard did you hit her? It cant be that bad!" Melena heard another voice, and some laughter, and she blushed. Suddenly, the hands that were on her shoulders were replaced by another pair, and John's face was in front of her. He was kneeling on the ground, shirtless and sweaty, with a worried look on his face.

"Mel, you okay? Guys back off, this is Randy's friend. She's got some broken ribs, that's why Shelton's little accident hurt her." John explained everything quickly to the onlookers, and all laughter died. There were worried murmurs, but Melena ignored them. She straightened up slowly, and John pulled her up, guiding her.

"Thanks," Melena said softly. Her face was still red, and John could see that Melena was in pain.

"Here Mel, come sit with me. You can sit right here, did Randy send you over?" John gestured to a chair sitting by the weights before mentioning Randy. Melena nodded, coughed a little more, and then tried moving, but immediately clutched her chest.

"Umm, I think I'll wait a few minutes before I move." Melena stood there, trying to get a good pace of her breathing. She pretended like it was another beating from Steven, just so she could remember how she coped with it.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doc or a nurse or something?" John was still worried. He didn't want anything to happen to his best friend's girl, and his new friend, and frankly, he liked the girl. It was unfortunate that she was put in such a situation in her life, but she had somehow managed to come out of it without being too broken, and John admired her for her strength. Melena shook her head at John's question, and then John gently picked her up, walked her to the chair, and set her down in front of it. "Can you sit?" John asked her.

"Yeah, I think I can." Melena held her breath, and sat down quickly, wincing from the sharp pain in her chest. She breathed out slowly, hissing, still feeling pain, but quickly focused on her thoughts. _I have to act like Steven just beat me. I would do whatever he said, I endured the pain. I have to do it now. Once my ribs heal, it'll all be better. _Melena composed her facial expression. "I'm fine, John." Melena managed a small smile. _Good, make sure they think you feel perfect._

John noticed Melena's pain, and then he watched as she zoned out for a second, her green eyes getting cold and vacant, and then she was back, speaking to John and smiling fakely. John decided not to push her, and he lay down underneath the weight, beginning his workout once again.

"Mel, you don't _look_ okay." Melena looked up to see Dave standing behind John's head. He was spotting John as usual. Melena shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Melena smiled at him, this time looking more believable. She did feel a bit better, the fire dying down in her ribs. The crowd had dispersed, for fear that the Legend Killer would return and go maniacal on everyone once he found out that Melena had been hurt.

Melena thought about Randy. He was sweet, generous, and handsome. She didn't know how she would be able to pay him back, but she knew that she somehow had to, someday. She then thought more about Randy himself. He was one of the best-looking men she had ever seen, no doubt about that. His washboard abs, bright blue eyes, toned-and-tanned body… he was amazing. She also realized something. Randy's eyes spoke volumes. The color became darker when Randy was upset or sad, and they became brighter and clearer when he was happy.

When he was enraged though… that was the one thing that scared Melena. She had seen Steven in quite a few drunken rages, but none of them _combined_ could show the extent of Randy's fury. She remembered how Randy's face had gone dark when he was defending Melena in her driveway two days ago- Had it really just been two days since she had been saved? It felt like it had been much, much longer- Melena had seen Randy's eyes go dark blue, murky almost, and it seemed like he wasn't there anymore. His face was empty, but his eyes showed his rage. She also remembered John sweeping Randy's legs out from beneath him to daze him. It seemed like it had been the only way to calm the thing inside of Randy, the thing that had made him snap. The second time, in the gym, Randy seemed to be beyond that point, like something was almost cheering him and egging him to fight, almost breaking free of two men who were as strong and built as he was. She shivered a little, and goose bumps ran down her arms. What would happen if Melena were to set Randy off one day? Would he hurt her like Steven did? The thought of the unpredictable future loomed, and Melena felt worried, but she realized that she was better now than she had been before. After a few moments of contemplation, Melena decided that she was judging based on only a few days of knowledge. She would wait for a while to see how he was with his friends and coworkers before she judged him. It was hard for her, because Steven had made it hard for her to trust anyone, but she knew that with time, she could start to let more people into her life. She hadn't told Randy everything, and there was good reason for it.

She leaned back on the chair, the pain in her ribs now muted, and she closed her eyes while thinking about Randy. She couldn't stop remembering the way his lips felt against hers. It was intoxicating, but Melena knew better. She knew that even though Randy was doing so much for her, he might have just done it to get closer to her, only to 'toot it and boot it'. She mentally chided herself. _I've got to stop being so damn easy! He might just be trying to use me, and if I just let him get away with it, then I'll be back where I started. I should just tell him that I want to take things slow… _Even as Melena thought that, she kept thinking about how it would feel to be close to Randy in more ways than one.


	10. Chp 10: You're Going Down

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry , I've been a horrible author and haven't uploaded as much as I should be !D; Pleaaase forgive me , I have multiple tests and projects , but it'll pass after October 27th, so please forgive mee ! I've been at home everyday doing work and studying until 12 in the morning , so I haven't had time to writee :[ That's kind of why I uploaded the other story , I had already written a lot of it , so I decided to use that as a little time-buyer of sorts :P Please don't hate me , and I hope you enjoy the next chapter , enjoy 3**

Chapter Ten: You're Going Down 

"Hey Lena, want to get lunch? I finished my workout. You can come, too, John." Melena's eyes shot open at the sound of Randy's voice. She smiled at him, and she nodded.

"I think I could go for something…" Melena got up, the pain in her ribs gone, and the incident forgotten.

"Good. Let's wait for John to shower up first." Randy grinned at Melena, sitting down next to her. He held her hand, but didn't kiss her, because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Melena, meanwhile, silently prayed that he wouldn't kiss her and intoxicate her with his touch.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys in ten minutes. Are you feeling better now, Mel?" John asked her quickly, as he wiped himself down with his discarded shirt. Melena cursed silently, but smiled at John.

"I'm fine John, thanks." She smiled politely, but coldly, pointedly staring at John, and John realized that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Oh my bad…" John quickly mumbled, heading for the showers at a quick speed.

"Why was he asking if you're feeling okay? Wait… Lena, did something happen?" Randy turned to look at her, but she just stared at the ground idly. He let go of her hands and moved, kneeling in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Lena, look at me." Randy commanded, soft but firm. Melena didn't move, and Randy grabbed Melena's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it upwards so she had to stare into his eyes. "Now, what happened?"

"Someone just accidentally bumped into me and caught me in the ribs. It's nothing, really." Melena watched Randy's eyes as they went from a slightly darker blue, to a more clear crystal color. He let go of Melena's chin, and frowned a little bit.

"That's not so bad. Who was it?" Randy looked around, but Melena could not see the man anywhere, and she didn't know his name. To top it off, she did not want the man to be hurt on her account.

"I have no clue." Melena answered honestly. "They aren't here anymore." She patted the chair next to her, and Randy sat down. The two sat silently as they waited for John, but it was a comfortable silence. Melena realized that Randy had changed, and she saw him sporting jeans with sneakers, and a black t-shirt with the letters 'RKO' on the front. Pretty soon, John returned with a now showered and worked-out Mickie, and the four talked as they made their way to Randy's car. They all got in, Randy driving and Melena is the passenger seat, and they went to one of the most delicious fast food places they could think of.

"Randy, there's In N Out! Go go go!" John chanted to Randy as they all laughed. Melena had never had In N Out before, which shocked everyone in the car. They all convinced her that she would love their burgers, fries, and shakes. Randy went into the drive thru and ordered 6 double double burgers, with two regular fries and two monster fries, and four shakes, three chocolate, and one strawberry for Mickie.

"What's a double double and animal fries?" Melena asked, confused with all the different names.

"A double double is like a regular burger, only with two patties. And animal fries are regular fries covered in Thousand Island dressing, fried onions, and cheese to make one gooey, yummy as hell, and calorie-packed treat! I wouldn't eat this if it weren't for you, Lena!" Randy smiled at Melena. They all were having a good time, and once they had their food, they went back to the hotel to eat in Randy and Melena's room. They went into the room, and Randy put the food he was carrying on the coffee table, and lounged on the couch. John did the same, and Mickie and Melena started taking the contents out of the bag, sorting out who had what, and allotting everyone a few napkins, and their respective milkshakes.

"Are you ready, Mel?" John grinned as he looked at her expectantly. She had sat down in between John and Randy, who were both intent on seeing her reaction to her first bite. She hesitantly took a bite, and wiped her mouth. The guys looked at her expectantly, like little puppies. Melena couldn't help but laugh at them.

"So? How is it?" Randy prodded Melena. Melena put a finger to her chin, tapping as if in contemplation.

"Hmmm… I think I should take another bite before I say anything…" She smiled evilly, laughing as she ate. Randy and John complained as they polished off their first burgers. Mickie shook her head at them, and wiped John's face with a napkin.

"Pigs," Mickie sighed, and Melena leaned forward to look at Mickie, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay Mel, you've had like five bites! Now tell us, do you like it?" John was getting frustrated, and Melena decided to be cruel.

"Since you're rushing me, I'm not going to tell you until I finish eating." Melena smiled smugly as she ate, and John sputtered incoherently. Melena grabbed some fries and munched on them. "Hmmm, their fries are… interesting." Melena smiled as she heard John groan in annoyance.

"Do you like it or not? Tell me!" John had put down his second burger, and was grabbing Melena's shoulders. She just took a sip of her shake, and ignored John.

"This shake is different, Randy!"

"Mel, answer the _damn_ question!"

"Randy, when do you have your interview?"

"Melena! Please!" John shook her shoulders, and she burst out laughing along with her friends.

"Fine, John. I love it, this is one of the most delicious burgers I've ever had!" Melena smiled as John released his grip and smirked contentedly.

"I knew you'd like it!" He smiled happily, and resumed eating his second burger. Melena laughed at his stubbornness, and Mickie smacked him on the arm.

"John, stop being annoying and eat!" Mickie picked at her fries and sat back, listening to the conversation, and idly marveling at Randy's new persona.

"It's okay Mickie. I was kind of egging him on," Melena said, giggling. Randy chuckled at Melena's deviousness, and Mickie kept watching Randy.

The normally sullen and introverted Randy Orton was so different! Mickie saw how he was always facing Melena, and how he responded to every one of Melena's actions. When she shifted, so did he. When she laughed, his eyes sparkled. When she looked at him, he exuded warmth which had never been seen before. Mickie didn't realize that John had been watching her, and was startled when he spoke.

"Mickie, what're you looking at?" John turned to watch Melena and Randy, but he turned back to her.

"Oh nothing, I was just zoning out," Mickie replied, taking another bite of her burger.

"I have to go to the radio interview, and if I don't leave now then I'm screwed." Randy leaned back into the couch and groaned, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Oh, Randy, if you want I can come with you and keep you company. I'll try to make it fun!" Melena put a hand on Randy's shoulder on instinct, and he removed his hands from his face, gently grabbing Melena's hands in his. He smiled at her, and she blushed. _Why does he keep making my face red? _Melena thought, as she averted her eyes, looking at her feet.

"That would be wonderful, Lena." Randy absentmindedly rubbed the top of Melena's hand with his thumb, looking at her face. Melena relaxed, and leaned into the couch as well, and Mickie saw the tenseness of Melena's muscles dissipate.

"Well damn, I have a meeting with Vince later today! Something about the championship I hear…" John winked at Randy, and Randy laughed.

"In your dreams, John. That belt is gonna be mine for a while!" Randy turned to Melena with a glint in his eyes. "Do you want to see the belt?" Melena had seen a glimpse of the belt while they had been in the airport, but she was curious.

"Sure," she said. Randy got up, going into the bedroom. He emerged a few seconds later with a black case. He sat back down next to Melena, his leg pressed against hers. He set the box down so it was on both of their laps. He didn't let on that he had done that by design, so he could be closer to her. Melena felt a tingling sensation in her leg, and a sudden thought flashed in her head. _How would it feel to have his whole body against mine?_ She blinked quickly, trying to wipe the thought from her head.

"Here it is." Randy spoke softly as he lifted the lid of the case, and Melena gasped. It certainly was big, but it was also beautiful. The championship was deceptively small on the television, but in person it was enormous. Melena laughed lightly, and Randy looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Randy smiled too, enjoying the sound of Melena's laughter. _I gotta make her laugh more. _Randy decided to ask John later for some funny jokes.

"I just can't imagine anyone picking that up! It seems so _heavy_!" Melena gently laid a finger on the nameplate, slowly tracing the lines of the 'Randy Orton' letters on the belt. Randy smirked, feeling a sense of pride.

"It's not that heavy, do you wanna try and hold it?" Randy gently lifted the belt out of its case, and laid it in Melena's lap. Her eyes were big, and she put a hand on either side of the belt gingerly. Randy watched Melena with a smile as she lifted the belt up.

"Oh come on Mel! It's not that hard! You're acting- ow!" John had started to complain to Melena, but Mickie smacked him on his head, causing him to shut up. Melena turned to them, and Mickie smiled encouragingly.

"I know how you feel. The first time I held the belt, I felt like it was the heaviest thing ever, but I felt like it was super fragile. After a while you realize how light and indestructible it really is!" Mickie spoke to Melena kindly, and Melena put the belt back into her lap, turning to Randy.

"You can put it away now. Wow, Randy. It's… it's amazing," Melena breathed as she stared at it in wonder.

"Yup, it feels great to be the one carrying it out in the ring. There's just such a great feeling when you know you're holding the belt, you feel like you're the king of the world." Randy smiled fondly at the belt, and then got up, putting the case away. He then grabbed the keys to the rental and looked at Melena. "We have to leave, Lena. Otherwise the radio station will beat my ass!" Randy smiled as Melena laughed, her voice chiming in his ears.

"Alright, bye Mickie, bye John." Melena waved to them and walked to the door.

"Bye Mel, we'll be leaving in a few anyways," Mickie said, grabbing the trash and collecting it in a bag.

"Thanks, Mickie." Melena called as her and Randy exited. Randy closed the door behind him, and looked at Melena with a devilish grin.

"So, I was wondering… I wasn't quite finished with getting you back for smacking my ass this morning…" Randy took a few steps towards Melena, causing her to back into the wall, and he stopped once they were only an inch apart. He leaned down, his lips at her ear. He spoke, causing Melena to shiver. "I think now would be a good time to get you back." He moved his lips across Melena's cheek, and her face flushed. She wanted to let him do whatever he wanted, but the little voice in her head screamed for her to stop his advances. Randy moved down, his lips at her throat. He lightly held each of Melena's wrists. Her eyes fluttered, and she stopped short of letting any noise out of her throat. She regained self control as Randy moved back up towards her cheek. She pulled away, and smiled.

"Randy, we have to leave, otherwise you'll be late." She turned and walked hastily to the elevator. Randy didn't move, stunned momentarily, but then followed after her. He gritted his teeth as he realized that he had pushed her too far. He wondered what had made her stop him now, though, and why she hadn't stopped him in the morning. He got to the elevators just as the doors slid open, and got in behind Melena. The elevator was only occupied by them.

"Look, Lena, I'm-" Randy tried to apologize to Melena.

"Randy, it's fine. Just forget about it." Melena smiled a little, and turned to look straight at the doors of the elevator. Randy felt a pang in his heart, and a sick feeling came into his stomach. He didn't want to ruin the relationship he had established with Melena, and he was worried that he already had.

The pair walked to the car in silence, and they got in, Randy holding Melena's door open for her. As Randy got in the car, Melena tried to sort out her thoughts. She felt bad for rebuffing Randy, but she didn't want him to think she was easy. She was still scared from her previous relationship, and had no idea whether Randy would just use her and leave her, or act like Steven. She knew Randy had other options, so why her? What made her so special? That was what scared her, the knowledge that there was no logical reason for Randy to like her. Apart from being damaged goods, she was also broken emotionally and mentally. She would need time to heal completely, and she knew that if he wanted, Randy could find a perfect girl within a day. Melena released a breath, and decided to do the most painful thing she could think of.

"Randy?" Melena spoke quietly, and he turned his head a fraction of an inch, raising his eyebrow. He smiled a little when he knew he hadn't imagined the voice.

"Yeah?" He hoped she would ask to forget about what had happened, and to be normal again.

"I think…" Melena took a deep breath, and spoke quickly, rushing through her words. "I think we went too fast, and I think we should just stay friends for now." She tensed as she waited for him to yell, scream, berate her, or hurt her. She steeled herself, quietly praying that whatever it was, it would be quick. All she heard was a sharp intake of breath.

Randy felt everything inside of him collapse. He felt like a fuck-up for ruining everything. He had come on too strongly, and now he was losing Melena. He clung to two of the words she had spoken though, and repeated them out loud.

"For now?" He spoke quietly, almost a whisper, and Melena loosened her tense muscles. She was surprised. She had endured beatings and berating for so long that she had not expected him to be so kind. The guilt inside her heart swelled, and she decided on a compromise.

"Actually Randy… I don't want to be just friends, but I'd like to take it slow if you don't mind. It's just that I need a little time, my brain is all scrambled…" Melena trailed off, and she looked out the window, feeling regret for what she had said.

"Lena, that's… that's a relief." Melena felt her heart ache when Randy's voice broke on the word 'relief'. She sighed as she wondered how to phrase what she was feeling.

"It's just that… I- I don't want to end up in the same situation again. I'm afraid that you're just going to leave me after a couple of days, or you're going to end up like Steven. I mean, there are so many other girls out there that you can have." Randy strained to listen as Melena spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. The car slowed, and then stopped. Melena looked up and saw that Randy had pulled over on the sidewalk. She turned to him, and saw his blue eyes blazing. He grabbed her face in his hands, cradling her face in his palms.

"Lena, I would _never_ hurt you. I would _never _leave you. I'll always be here for you. Sure, I can have any girl that I want… but what I _want_ is to be with you." Randy spoke with passion, and Melena could see the truth burning bright in his eyes, and leaking from his words. She knew that he was speaking from the heart, and that made her feel more love towards him than anybody or anything ever had. She saw Randy's face inching closer, their lips barely apart. Randy felt the voices in his head screaming for him to stop his advances, but he shoved them aside.

Melena knew what was about to happen. She knew that if she wanted to stay 'just friends' then she should've stopped him. One look into his eyes, and Melena had made her decision.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be uploaded in a couple of hours !;D What do you guys think will happen with Melena ? What's her decision ? Well , you'll see soon enough [;**


	11. Chp 11: Clear the Air

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So basically I fell asleep in the middle of studying for school , and when I woke up I was so frazzled that I forgot to upload this chapter ! And then Friday was … it was hectic -.- I was at a rally for my friend who was shot this summer , and he was unjustly killed by cops . It was a really stressful day for me , so please forgive me :/ I am doing a LOT of catch up , so bear with me please ! And thankyouu to ExtremeRaiderRainbowPrincess , you gave me hope that everyone doesn't completely hate me yet for being the worst author ever [x And I tried to make chapter 1 funny , so if I succeeded, then I'm one of the happiest people EVER xD Thankyouu , and enjoyy –xoxo**

Chapter 11: Clear the Air

She saw Randy's face inching closer, their lips barely apart. Randy felt the voices in his head screaming for him to stop his advances, but he shoved them aside.

Melena knew what was about to happen. She knew that if she wanted to stay 'just friends' then she should've stopped him. One look into his eyes, and Melena made her decision.

Without a second thought, Melena closed her eyes. Randy's lips were gentle against hers. She felt like the world had fallen away from her, and he was all that there was. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip, and she granted him access. Randy deepened the kiss, relishing Melena's taste. It was sweet, clean.

Randy's heart was warmed to the core as he felt Melena accept him. He also felt like he was burning, though. His body was on fire, and his pants felt too tight. He moved his hands, one tangling into her long locks of brown hair, and the other sliding down to her hip. He wished that she wasn't injured, so he could take her right then. He felt pride as Melena moaned lightly. She instinctively put her hands on Randy's shoulders, and melted into him. She fit him just right, her curves going perfectly with his clean cut figure. Randy thought about how only a couple layers of clothes separated them from being together, and he groaned. He moved his lips down Melena's jaw, into the hollow of her neck. He nuzzled her, and planted soft kisses. He couldn't get enough of her silky smooth skin. Her warm golden-brown skin was a drug, and he couldn't stop tasting it. He wanted to pull Melena close to him, close enough so that their skin was one, but he did his best to keep his self control.

Melena, caught in the heat of the moment, thought about making love to Randy right there in the car. She felt a little shot of pain in her ribs, though, and knew that it would be four more weeks until she could do anything at all with him. She felt her core burning, and saw Randy's bulge through his pants. She thought about it, and then decided that if Randy was really there for her, no matter what, then she could trust him. Her past memories screamed in protest, but Melena knew that she had to let her walls come down slowly, and though some had been broken, she was willing to let some of the bigger ones fall. Her breath hitched in her throat as Randy's lips moved lower, near her chest. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, unaware that she was driving Randy to the brink of insanity.

"You don't know what you're doing to me right now." Randy moved his lips to Melena's ear, his voice husky with lust. His teeth grazed her ear, and she shivered.

"Randy…" Melena whispered his name subconsciously. Randy felt his male pride gleaming, and he pulled away a little. Melena looked into his eyes, which were blazing.

"You're amazing, Lena. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Randy pulled himself away completely, and Melena sat back, trying to cool herself off. She didn't look at Randy again, afraid of what seeing him would do to her. She knew what she had planned for after the interview was a big step, and she didn't want to have her resolve crumble.

Randy was trying to compose himself as well. He waited for a good five minutes, and his erection calmed down. He started the car again, chuckling.

"I learned something today." Randy glanced at Melena.

"And what is that?" Melena asked him. She didn't care what Randy was saying, but she loved hearing his rich, deep voice.

"Driving around with you in the car is a bad idea, I can't concentrate on anything else!" Melena blushed, and Randy smirked a little.

"Well, pull over then, and I'll get out." Melena decided to play along. Her decision to let down one of her biggest walls had given her courage. Randy put a hand on Melena's leg, and she had to restrain herself from looking at Randy's face.

"Lena, I love you, and I would never do that to someone I love." Randy spoke matter-of-factly, but there was a tenor of passion still lingering in his voice, driving Melena insane. They finally got to the radio station, and Melena went into the building with Randy.

"Hey Randy, over here!" Both Melena and Randy turned to see a short man, maybe five feet tall, running towards them. He had red and black gelled spikes that were at least an inch long standing atop his head. He only had an ear piercing, but there was a massive amount of tattoo work on his arms, in various colors and shapes. He jogged the last few yards, and stopped, panting slightly. He then held out a hand. "Mike Nicotra, radio host. Nice to meet you." He spoke in fragmented sentences, trying to catch his breath.

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you too. Say, nice work. Where'd you get it done?" Randy had shook Mike's hand, and gestured towards his arms. Mike grinned.

"Thanks, I got these done at a small place in Hollywood, if you blink, you miss it. They're pretty good though. I like your work, too." Mike then turned to Melena and extended his hand. "And who might this charming young lady be?" Randy felt a flare of jealousy.

"This is my gi- um, friend, Melena." Randy spoke for her, since her face had gone red and she seemed to be mute for the moment. He had almost said 'girlfriend', but Melena gave him a quick wide-eyed look, and he stopped himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike." Melena smiled at him, and shook his hand. She then inched closer to Randy subconsciously, but Randy noticed, and he felt a ripple of happiness knowing that she was comfortable around him, even in public.

"So let's get you two set up! Melena, are you going to be part of the interview?" Mike had started walking, Randy and Melena trailing behind. Melena shook her head.

"No, I'm just here as a supportive friend." Melena smiled at Randy, but averted her gaze when he winked at her. He smirked as her cheeks went even redder.

"You have given me much more support than I need. The pep talk in the car was phenomenal." Melena's face was almost a tomato shade, and Randy loved it. He wanted to graze his hand across her cheek, to feel her once more. He turned his gaze back to Mike.

"So why aren't you in the station, and why are you out here?" Randy tried to keep Melena out of the discussion, his feelings of protectiveness fired up.

"We're on commercial. Right here, now we'll get you set up. Would you like to sit with Randy, or over there with me?" Mike gestured to the spots in the recording studio, and she spoke quickly, before Randy's obvious jealousy caused him to overreact.

"I'll sit with Randy, after all, I'm here for him." She smiled and looked up to see his face a little more relaxed. She knew tat she would have to talk to him later about being so overbearing. She knew his intentions were good, but she also knew that those good intentions could end up badly.

"Alright, wear this headset, and we're good to go!" Mike sat down and put his headset on. Melena sat next to Randy, who was gazing at the faraway wall. She leaned over and gave his hand a small squeeze. He turned and smiled at her.

"You're gonna do great." Melena spoke reassuringly. Randy nodded, and laughed quietly.

"I know I will, especially because you're here with me." Randy turned to watch Mike, and didn't see Melena's eyes grow wet with tears. She was touched that this man cared so deeply for her. Mike signaled to Randy, and then he started speaking.

"Hello, Los Angeles! It is a great, sunny afternoon here in Cali as always, and today I have a special treat for you all! Here, in this studio with me, is the heartthrob that drives the women insane, the one, the only, the WWE superstar, and may I add, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Mike then turned to Randy. "I can hear those girls screaming from miles away. Good afternoon Randy!"

"Good afternoon Mike." Randy smiled at him briefly.

"Now, this first question has been sent in by too many viewers, so we'll get it out of the way. Are you currently a single man? I think that there were an equal amount of guys and gals who wanted to know." Mike laughed, and Randy forced a small chuckle. He briefly looked at Melena to see if she wanted him to stay quiet for now. She nodded, and he turned back to Mike.

"Well Mike, I am currently a single man, but I do have my eye on somebody." Randy hoped that this would suffice for an answer.

"Oh really? So the Ladies Man has his eye on a lady? Is she another one of the pieces of candy that you just want to taste, or is this one different?" Mike wagged his eyebrows suggestively, and Randy suppressed the urge to punch the man.

"Well Mike, I haven't dated in a long time, and I haven't been with a girl for a while, and I have to say that this girl is definitely different. She is one of a kind." He smiled a little, knowing that the girl whom he was mentioning was sitting right there with him.

"Is this another act just to get her in bed, Mr. Orton? And who may this woman be?" Randy gritted his teeth, and Melena looked at him. His jaw was ticking, and she could see his eyes flash. She put her hand on his wrist lightly, and he looked down at her, his anger melting away momentarily. He then turned back to Mike.

"Mike, I'll answer this question, but then I'd like to move on. I feel like you're being a little too disrespectful." Randy's voice was steel and menace, and it caused Melena to shiver. She kept her hand on his wrist, trying to make sure that he was aware of his surroundings. "I do not play with peoples emotions. Nobody should be played like that. Admittedly, I made mistakes when I was younger, but that was a long time ago. I do not want to reveal the identity of the woman. Now do you have any other questions that are not a part of my intimate love life?" Randy's voice had toned down a bit, and Melena turned to see Mike's stunned face. She giggled a little at his expression, and Randy smirked, enjoying Mike's discomfort as well as Melena's amusement.

"Well, um, I'm sorry about that. So, who have you brought with you here today? I understand that she is a gorgeous friend of yours, and her name is Melena." Mike smiled at her warmly, and winked. Melena felt the muscles in Randy's arm twitch. She felt worried, but in the back of her mind, she was touched that Randy cared about her to the point where this man's flirting was getting to him.

"Yes, well Lena is a very close friend of mine, and I asked her to accompany me today. She's here for moral support." Randy's jaw was clenched, and Melena knew he was on the brink.

"That's nice. You have quite the arm candy though." Mike made a feline growl noise, and Melena crinched. "Randy, are you willing to answer some callers questions?"

"Of course, Mike. Especially if they're less asinine than yours." Randy's eyes were cold and blue like ice, and he never removed his gaze from Mike. Mike's smile faltered for a moment, but then he laughed forcibly.

"Ouch, that hurt, man! Now, this first caller is in Bakersfield, and her name is Abigail. Hello Abigail!" Mike spoke kindly.

"Hewwo. Is Wandy Owton there?" The voice of the child was so cute that Melena's face pulled into a grin. Randy looked at Melena, smiling as well, and he laughed.

"Well hey there Abigail! This is Randy Orton. How old are you, sweetie?" He smiled as he tried to imagine the young fan. All three of the people flinched as a little squeal of happiness exploded from Abigail.

"Hi Wandy! I'm four years old." She pronounced her 'R's like 'W's, and sounded awestruck.

"Wow, you're a big girl! So Abigail, do you have any questions?" Randy was amused by the little girl, trying his best not to laugh too much. He didn't want the poor little girl to think he was laughing at her!

"Yeah, will you mawwy me Wandy?" The little girl sounded so hopeful, that it sent Melena and Mike over the edge, both of them laughing loudly. A tear rolled down Melena's cheek, and Randy had to pull off his headset so he could stop holding in his laugh. He composed himself quickly and put the headset back on.

"Well, Abigail, I would, but I'm way too old for you! I'll ask John Cena for you, though." Randy's grinned as he imagined John's stunned face as he listened to the interview on the radio.

"Eww, no! John is ugwy!" This caused Melena to laugh again, her voice ringing like a small bell. Randy loved listening to her contagious laugh, and he joined in.

"Okay then, I'll ask someone else, okay?" Randy looked at Melena who had leaned onto Randy's shoulder, still laughing a little. He forced himself to pull his eyes away and listen.

"Can you ask Wey Mystewio?" The girl giggled. "He's pwetty." Randy spoke quickly.

"Of course I will, Abigail. It was nice talking to you, sweetie, take care." As soon as Mike disconnected the call, everyone laughed raucously, and Melena shook her head.

"Poor John," she said, finally settling down and taking a few deep breaths.

"Why?" Randy mouthed to her. She put a finger to his lips, and he savored the silky smoothness.

"Later," she whispered, removing her hand and watching Mike.

"That was an eventful call! Randy, you should've asked for those digits man! Don't worry, we'll hook you up." Mike grinned, but Randy was still not comfortable with Mike, and he stayed silent.

The next twenty minutes went by with other phonecalls, none of them as amusing as the first.

"Now on the phone is a caller from Los Angeles. His name is Stanley." Mike smiled, and leaned back in hi chair, tipping it and balancing it on its legs.

"Hey Stanley, how's it going?" Randy was ready to go back to the hotel and rest, and he was relieved that this was the last caller.

"Hello Randy. I just wanted to say that I will be there for Monday Night RAW. I wish you luck, and hope nothing too bad happens to you." Melena froze as she heard the voice, but Randy wasn't watching her. He recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Thanks man, but what is that supposed to mean?" Randy wanted the man to speak again so he could hear the voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just watch out." Mike frowned a little, and turned to Randy and Melena.

"Seems like Stanley hung up. Well, this has been a great interview! Thank you so much Randy, everybody, I give a big thank you to Randy Orton for coming out here, don't miss this Monday's Tri-Brand RAW show, it's going to be good. Now we're coming up to a commercial break but don't go anywhere, we have more coming up next." Mike pulled off his headphones and turned to the pair, oblivious to Randy's fury.

Randy had recognized the voice, and he wanted to rip the phone to shreds. How dare he call into the radio station and threaten Melena and him like that? Mike was still tilted onto the chair's back legs, and he held out a hand.

"Good show, man. Sorry about the start though, I have to act like an ass, that's what I'm paid for." Mike gasped as Randy shot up, and the sudden movement caused Mike's chair to tip back, and he fell, hitting his head on the floor. Melena had been frozen, but seeing Mike fall jolted her out of her shock.

"Oh my God, Mike! Are you okay?" Melena jumped up and kneeled next to Mike's head. He groaned, and Randy didn't say anything. Melena turned and saw Randy's vacant expression. He wasn't thinking, and she knew he was dangerous. "Randy…" Melena spoke quietly. He didn't respond. She got up, and lightly reached out for his hand. "Randy," she said again.

Melena gasped as he caught her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and saw his emotions flood back. He seemed apologetic and angry, all at once. He looked into Melena's eyes, and she felt a little scared.

"Lena, I'm sorry. He wont hurt you, I promise. That bastard wont lay a finger on you, I swear that to you." He lightly pulled Melena's hand, and hugged her. She hugged him back, her arms locked around his chest. He gently released her, planting a kiss atop her head.

"Randy, what about Mike…" Randy turned at Melena's mention of the host, and saw that his back was to them. He leaned down and grabbed Mike's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Hey man, you okay?" Randy spoke kindly, knowing that Mike had not meant to be rude before. Mike groaned once more and nodded, turning onto his back.

"I'm good, I just didn't move all of a sudden cause I learned that you gotta make sure you aren't injured before you move around after you fall." He pushed himself up, and Randy helped him to his feet. Mike brushed himself off and held his hand out again. "Nice meeting you Randy."

"Likewise," Randy said, shaking Mike's hand. He then turned to Melena and motioned towards the door with his head. She started walking and he followed. As soon as they were in the hall, Randy grabbed Melena's hand. She looked up at him, her expression full of worry. "Don't worry, Lena. I won't leave your side, and he wont touch you again." Randy looked at her with what he hoped was enough confidence to persuade her. "Pretend he never called."

"But how did Steven know you were there?" She finally had said his name. Stanley had been none other than Steven.

Randy pulled Melena close, leaning his head on hers. He felt her arms encircling him, and tightening. He sighed into her hair, and kissed her head. "It doesn't matter," Randy said, and then inaudibly added, "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."


	12. Chp 12: Depressing Times Call for Fun

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I'm late on the date which I promised ! I had a 3 chapter test for AP so I got super busy , and I'm majorlyyy sleep deprives and it's homecoming weekend , but I decided to finish this up just for you guys [: I really love you all , and hope you like it ! Expect another update during the weekend [; Oh and the song in this chapter is 'Shut Up and Drive' by Rihanna . ANd this chapter starts out very ... awkward , so HEED THE WARNING . This is rated M for strong language , sexual content , violence , drug and alcohol references , and many many other things which are yet to comee . Love youu all !**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra 3**

Chapter 12: Depressing Times Call for Fun Conversations

Melena and Randy drove back to the hotel in relative silence. Feeling a growing sensation of fright in her stomach, Melena laid her head back, trying to suppress the memories floating in her mind.

_"Look at her! She's taking two in that little mouth!" A drunken male voice was laughing loudly, and a few other voices joined in._

_"Damn, I think I wanna go for three! Too bad Steven wont pop her cherry yet." Another male spoke bitterly. One man grinned evilly, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look up._

_"Steven says that he's gonna have a fun time getting you stretched out wide." The face leered at her, and then he grabbed his cock, sticking it her my mouth._

_She choked, and this caused laughter. She couldn't breathe..._

"No!" Melena gasped as she lurched forward. Randy stomped on the brakes, pulling over as cars honked.

"Lena! Lena! What's wrong!" Randy grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes with worry. She stared back at him with her fright showing through her shining eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Randy pulled her in, trying to stop her increasing cries. "It's okay, calm down." Randy tried to calm her, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Melena stuttered as she spoke. Randy looked down at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Randy furrowed his brow, and Melena looked up at him with her large, glassy eyes.

"I got your sh-shirt wet, and I p-promised that I wouldnt c-c-cry." She took a few deeps breaths, and Randy chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"Sweetie, this shirt doesn't matter to me as much as you do, and if you have to cry then cry. I just want to see you happy, though." Randy leaned his cheek on Melena's head, inhaling her scent as he held her. Melena's tears stopped, and she started to breathe more normally.

"Randy," Melena mumbled into Randy's chest.

"Hm?" Randy lifted his head from Melena's head, looking down at her. She looked into his eyes deeply for a moment, almost as if she were deciphering something. Cautiously, she lifted her head, her lips brushing his.

"I love you." She kissed him full on the lips, and Randy kissed her back, moving one hand up to rest on her neck, the other on her waist. THey both pulled away after a moment, and Randy smiled at her.

"Lena, don't think about that bastard. I know how to handle people like him. He wont come near you, I promise you that." He grabbed her small hand, holding it delicately between his two large hands, and planted a soft kiss on her palm. He looked at her face and saw her smile at him.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying, not when I have someone as amazing and loving as you." Randy felt his emotions welling over, and he kissed Melena once more before straightening up.

"Are you okay now?" Randy stared at her cautiously, and she nodded. "Tell me if you want me to pull over, all right?"

"Sure." She looked at him and grinned. "How much do you wanna bet that John and Mickie slept together while we were gone?" Randy laughed at her subject change. He started to drive again, thinking.

"Hmm... I'll bet you $50 that they haven't yet." Randy smirked, knowing that Mickie was not gullible, and wouldn't sleep with John until she was sure he wasn't lying.

"I bet $500 that they have." Randy turned to Melena in shock, seeing her smug smile. "I can't believe you're placing such a chump bet, Mr. Orton." Melena laughed at Randy's expression.

"You're on. $500 it is." He grinned, and then frowned mockingly. "It's going to suck seeing you lose, babe." Melena just rolled her eyes at him.

"Just shut up and drive." She smiled as she saw Randy grinning as a thought came to him.

"There's a song called that! Wanna hear it? SHUT UP AND DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE. SHUT UP AND DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" Melena jumped in shock as Randy started bellowing the lyrics. She burst out laughing, and Randy stopped singing, looking at her in shock.

"Are you laughing at _me_?" He looked upset, his bottom lip quivering. Melena shook her head, still laughing.

"You're unbelievable! I never in a million years thought that I would witness a pro wrestler singing to a Rihanna song !... Awwwh Randy, come on!" Melena looked at Randy's still-wuivering lip, and sighed. "I loved it, you sounded amazing. I wish I had as great a voice as you." Melena rolled ehr eyes as Randy started grinning.

"I knew it, babe. You can't resist the charming voice, it's seductive and sexy, just like my looks." Melena laughed, and Randy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up and- Oh wait nevermind, don't wanna hear that dying cat again!" She stifled her laugh, covering her mouth. Randy looked at her with a small frown, but she pretended not to notice.

"Oh yeah? Well let's hear YOU sing Ms. Melena!" He smirked at Melena's shocked expression.

"Uhmmm... I can't! I hurt my ribs, remember? So my lungs can't stretch far enough for me to get the proper air for singing." She smiled in victory, but Randy coughed into his sleeve.

"Bullshit!" He coughed, which caused Melena to send a glare his way.

"Jerk..." Melena muttered under her breath.

"What?" Randy looked at her in mock-surprise, and then pulled over. "Take that back!"

"Mr. Orton, what the hell are you doing? Drive!" Looking at Randy, she groaned, seeing his face turned down into a frown yet again.

"Fine, your not a jerk." Mumbling, Melena looked out the window.

"What was that?" Melena could hear the smug tone in Randy's voice.

"I said you're not a jerk." Melena turned her head to face Randy, speaking louder.

"And you think I'm the best singer ever." Randy dropped his fake frown, his lips turned into a slight smile, eyes alight.

"And I think you're the best singer ever." Melena spoke quickly, causing Randy to chuckle.

"And you think I'm a sexy beast." Randy grinned as Melena's eyes widened. She regained her composure, looking Randy dead in the eyes.

"ANd I think you're a sexy beast." Randy smiled in victory, and Melena continued. "If by beast you mean pig." Randy's smile dropped, and Melena laughed. Randy started driving again.

"Don't think you're getting off this easy! I'll get you back..." Randy drifted off ominously, causing Melena to tense up.

"What do you mean?" Randy stayed silent. "Randy?" He just smiled, driving on. "Mr. Orton, I am TALKING to YOU!" Melena spoke loudly, but he just didn't speak. "Oh, oh, real mature Randall." Melena rolled her eyes, slouching in her seat and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I hate that name! Don't call me that!" Melena turned to see Randy as he moaned in annoyance. Melena's lips curled into a smile.

"What? Randall? I think I'm going to call you that a LOT more from now on." Melena grinned at Randy's horrified expression.

"That's it! I'm _so_ getting you back when we're in the hotel room!" He picked up the speed slightly, and Melena laughed.

"We'll see about that!" She smiled as she saw the hotel looming closer, trying to anticipate Randy's next move. She had to admit, she was glad she had decided to give Randy a chance; he had deserved a chance, and so far, he was being the best friend and boyfriend that Melena could ever imagine.

* * *

**(a/n: Warning: STRONG VIOLENT SEXUAL CONTENT . VERY SCARRING . DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR DO NOT LIKE PAIN .)**

_Somewhere in Los Angeles..._

"Thanks for the ticket's sweetheart." I kept my laugh to myself as the girl sat up from the bed, looking at me with a bubbly, stupid smile.

"No problem! Want to try and seduce me again like we did last night?" The girl's green eyes glinted, and I bit back a scream. They reminded me of _her_, that ungrateful little bitch. She had left me, and had probably slept with one of those big guys who was always around her. Well, she was going to learn to respect me. I didn't want to hurt her, but if that was what it was going to take, then so be it. Who cares anyway? SHe fucking deserved what she was going to get.

"That was a one night stand, baby! You're so fucking stupid!" I laughed harshly at the girl, and her lips turned down into a frown.

"Oh come on Steven, one last time!" I closed my eyes at the little girls voice. She was _so_ annoying! She wanted another time? I would give her another time that she wouldn't forget.

"You want another go? Come here." She got off the bed in her bra and panties, smirking, and I waited until she was right in fromt of me. I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her into the wall, hard. I loved watching as her eyes shut tight, her back arching.

"You're hurting me!" She gasped, and I laughed. I leaned in to her ear.

"This is the last time. You wanted it, you got it." I whispered gently, and felt myself harden at her shiver of fear. I pulled her panties up, and she screamed in pain. I kept pulling, and then I let go of her arms, ripping the underwear off. I heard her gasping, and I laughed. SHe didnt try to run, she knew she was trapped. I pulled down my boxers, and I jammed my stiffening cock right into her, no protection. She loked at me with wide-eyed horror, but I didn't care. I grabed her ass hard, pinching until she screamed, a tear running down her cheek. I maneuvered her so she was bent over the foot of the bed, and I pounded into her, doggy-style. I grabbed my belt off the ground and picked up an empty beer bottle. I pulled out of her and jammed the beer bottle into her pussy. She screamed loudly, so I pushed her face into the bed. I let go, and she was silent, save for the sniffling. I lubed up the bottle and pulled it out, and then I started pushing myself into her again. I got a fabulous idea, and flipped her on her back, tearing off her bra. I started fucking her hard, and slapped her breasts, causing her to gasp in pain. She started screaming too much, so I grabbed my boxers from the ground and stuffed them in her mouth. I kept going until her breats were two huge red welts. I kept fucking her, and I started biting her nipples, making her scream into the cloth. I grinned and bit harder, enjoying the pain I was causing. Moving away from the breasts, I pulled out, sticking the beer bottle in my place. I grabbed her, lifting her up a little, and pushed deep into her tight ass. I started slapping her breasts again. I had to cum, so I pulled out the beer bottle, fucking her pussy until my hot load was in her. I pulled out, seeing her fall onto the bed, helpless, scared, and in pain. I leaned down, my mouth by her ear.

**(a/n: Okay , now this is the not-so-bad part , and I'm sorry about the previous part , I had a friend help me write it , but that's why this story is rated M .)**

"How was _that_ for a last time?" I sneered as I spoke, and I pulled on my clothes leaving the hotel room, and the pathetic girl. That was nowhere near what the ungrateful bitch Melena was going to feel once I got my hands on her. The best part? She was a virgin. I knew that she might have been fucked in the ass a few times, but her pussy was clean, and I was planning to demolish it, and make it scarred for life. She would pay.


	13. Chp 13: Confessions and Bad Jokes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heey , before I forget , THANK YOU TO: ExtremeRaiderRainbowPrincess , Lita4Life , littleone999 , RKOsgirl92 , and ESPECIALLY Xandman216 , who reviewed EVERY FREAKING CHAPTERR , and gave me a major boost to write more chapters [: You are all amazingg though , and I could not thank you enoughh ! I decided to put up one chapter , though it's against my better judgement since I had wanted to add more details to it :| Blehh , ohwellll , I'll make up for this crap-tastic chapter with a good one , in a few days ;D Lovee you all , and enjoyy ! (If you can [x)  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 14:

Randy and Melena had arrived back at the hotel after a long conversation about varying topics. As they walked into the lobby, Randy groaned.

"What's wrong?" Melena looked up at Randy's face quizzically. He was staring at something ahead. Suddenly, Randy grabbed Melena's hand steering her down a corridor. "Randy, what-"

"Sshhh, I don't want Ca-" Randy's hand tightened it's grip on mine somewhat, and I flinched, as a sharp voice called down the hall, cutting Randy off.

"Randy! Over hereee! Yoohoo!" Melena's brow furrowed, and she looked at Randy's tired, annoyed face. He turned around reluctantly, still holding Melena's hand.

"Candice. Torrie." Randy nodded once towards the blonde and brunette divas. Candice's blank stare of adoration was enough to make Melena's stomach twist, though she kept a nonchalant expression on her face. _Dumb bimbos_, Melena thought, annoyed by their appearances. They were both wearing the shortest of shorts, accompanied by bikini tops that were so small, that they were straining against the two divas' fake, large chests.

"Randyyypooo, why don't you come with us to the pool? It's amazing!" Candice gushed as she spoke, acting oblivious to Melena, whose hand Randy was clutching tightly. _Why can't they leave me alone? And Randypoo? What the fuck?_ Randy thought in aggravation. He squeezed Melena's hand as he noticed her cover her snicker by coughing into her sleeve.

"I'm a little busy, ladies. Sorry." Randy motioned to turn around, subtly pulling Melena closer to his chest. He felt someone grab his arm, and he turned back to see Candice's plastic, bedazzled nails.

"Come on Randy, maybe you could even come back to my room later..." Candice winked, moving her hand to his chest, and Randy backed away, causing Candice to look shocked. Torrie watched on with a bored expression, examining her nails. Melena was upset, though. She kept a poker face, but on the inside she wanted to slap Candice for acting like she didn't notice Randy holding someone else's hand.

"No thanks. Bye." Randy turned and started walking fast again, ignoring Candice's pout.

"Hey, Mellyy! Would you like to join us?" Melena slowed, turning around as she heard Candice's fake, sickly-sweet voice. Covering a smirk, Melena shook her head, seeing the blatant jealousy on Candice's face.

"No thanks." Melena called out softly. She started walking again, and felt Randy slip his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm as they turned into another hall.

"Fine, maybe some other time! Bye Randypooo!" Candice screeched across the hall at Randy's back. His shoulders bunched up, and he bared his teeth, grinding them together. He shook his head at the noise, and looked down at Melena. Her face had scrunched up as if she was in pain at Candice's voice, and she looked up into Randy's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lena. I didn't know they would be there." Randy sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. He looked at Melena with one eyebrow raised as he heard her. She was giggling, holding her chest as she looked at Randy.

"It's okay... _Randypoo_." Melena started laughing again, a tear squeezing out of the corner of her eye. "I guess I'll call you THAT since you don't like 'Randall'." She stopped laughing, and looked up to see Randy still staring at her with the hooked brow. He saw Melena's laughter die as she looked at him, a glint of confusion in her bright green eyes.

Slowly, Randy took a step forward, causing Melena to step back. He let go of her hand slowly, taking yet another calculated step. Melena mirrored his steps, compensating by moving back a step for every step he took. Melena let out a small 'oof' as she lightly connected with the wall behind her. She started to scoot to the right, trying to slip down the next hall, but Randy shot out his hand, blocking her way. He put his other hand out, too, boxing her in. Melena watched, her eyes wide, as Randy moved his face closer to hers. His nose was barely touching hers.

"You think that's _funny_?" Randy whispered, his eyes glinting with amusement as he saw Melena's face. She acted like a small deer, staring with her large eyes, not knowing what to do. "If I do recall, I have to get some retribution from our earlier car conversation." He looked right into Melena's eyes, his blue orbs connecting with her green ones. Their gaze was endless, and Randy moved forward, planting a kiss to her forehead. He looked back into her eyes, the tip of his nose skimming hers. "First of all, I remember you calling me a sexy _pig_." Randy pulled his head back, gauging Melena's reaction. Melena's lips twisted up into a faint smile, and a small laugh bubbled out from her lips.

Randy moved closer to her again, smirking as he saw her look at him with nervousness. He knew that her nervousness was the _good_ kind. Leaning forward, Randy brushed his lips against Melena's ear.

"Another thing is the name, 'Randall'... I believe you have many things to be punished for. And I think that the object used to cause all those rude comments should be the one punished." Randy skimmed Melena's cheek softly, once more looking into Melena's eyes with their noses touching. "Don't you think so? There was a part in _Romeo and Juliet_, Lena. And it went like this: 'If i profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'" Randy watched Melena, and saw her looking, reaching into the depths of his stare. His eyes smoldered with passion. Moving back, and taking one hand, he gently traced her lips. He boxed Melena in once more, and moved closer to her, his chest gently touching hers. He leaned his head down, their noses touching, and then he leaned in closer...

Melena closed her eyes as she felt Randy's lips on hers. He kissed her gently, moving one hand to the base of her neck and one her lower back. Melena felt a tingling sensation as she moved her lips against his. She put her hands on his chest, melting into his touch. Against her better judgment, Melena groaned against his lips. She felt Randy's mouth pull into a smirk, and he pulled away, looking down at her.

"I think that's punishment enough." He winked as he started pulling away. He was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He turned around, looking at Melena curiously. She smiled at him softly, pulling him closer to her.

"There's another part of _Romeo and Juliet_, and it's this: 'From my lips, by yours, my sin is purged... Then have my lips the sin that they have took... Sin from thy lips? Oh tresspass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again.'"

Melena leaned forward, meeting his lips. She felt his smile, and she smiled too, feeling bliss. His touch was enough to make her want more. Ignoring the small shots of pain in her ribs, she focused more on Randy's tongue tracing her bottom lip lightly. Sighing, she relaxed into his chest.

Randy had been a little surprised when she had pulled him back, but he was pleasantly surprised. He didn't want to push her or make her do something irrational which she might later regret, but this felt harmless enough. He wrapped his hands around her small waist, marveling at how she made him feel. Never before had he felt like this about any woman, not even Sam.

Melena broke off the kiss, laughing quietly. "We have to stop doing this." She shook her head, smiling. Randy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Why stop? I like this." Randy smirked as Melena blushed, trying to contain her feelings.

"I know, but we should at least take PDA into consideration, you know?" Melena felt Randy hold her hands, pulling them to his chest. She stared into his warm blue eyes.

"We should... but I don't want to hide what we have. Earlier, when I was going to tell that Mike kid about us, you stopped me. Why?" Randy's eyes revealed his bewilderment, and Melena sighed as she thought about her actions.

"I just didn't want you to say that you have a girlfriend who's, you know... _damaged goods_. I know that you'd be judged because of that, and I don't want to see you belittled because of me." Randy listened, and saw the truth of her intentions in her shining green eyes. He saw the depths of the haunting past which she had lived through in those eyes, but he also saw that her good heart and her love were still intact. He watched her bottom lip tremble, and kissed her cheek as a tear rolled down.

"Lena, don't cry. Listen to me, and remember what I tell you. I don't care what _anyone_ thinks of you. I don't care what _anyone_ thinks of me. I don't care what people say about us. I just want to be with you out in the open, no hiding anything. I love you, and nothing and nobody can ever change that." Randy kissed Melena gently on the lips, and pulled her into a hug.

Melena wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his shirt. She felt safe in his embrace, and she felt loved. She felt Randy rub his hands down her back soothingly. They stood like that for a while, before Randy finally pulled back somewhat, looking at Melena's face.

"We should get back to the hotel room. Although I think that John wont be too happy about that radio interview." Randy chuckled, and Melena nodded, laughing slightly.

"Yeah... that little girl killed his ego." She grinned as Randy pretended to be her. By the time they got to the room, both of them were in a much better mood. Before they went in, Randy stopped walking, looking at Melena.

"I meant what I said back there, Lena. Never forget it." He watched Melena's lips turn into a beautiful smile. God, how he loved her smile, her face, her laugh.

"I know. I know, and I will never doubt what you say. And I will never forget it." She hugged Randy once more before opening the hotel room door.

"Mel! I need you! Help!" Melena ran into the room as she heard John's yelling. She looked about frantically, and then scowled.

"What the hell, John?" Randy had bounded in after Melena, and stood behind her, glaring at John as he spoke. John was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands, Mickie sitting there with an amused look on her face. John slowly pulled his face out of his hands, looking at them sadly.

"Is it true?" He looked at the standing couple with a dejected face, his lip trembling. Melena stared at him curiously, and Randy stared at him with furrowed brows, his mouth pressed together, turned in a slight frown.

"What is, John?" Melena spoke quietly, wondering what had happened. John looked at them both, his voice breaking.

"Is it true that I'm... _ugly_?" He started to shake his head. Randy's mouth opened slightly , raising his eyebrows in a 'you have GOT to be kidding' look, and Melena was watching him with her mouth scrunched in annoyance, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Randy said to John as he walked to the couch, gently pulling Melena along with him. John looked up, glaring defensively.

"YOU'D feel like this too if a little girl called you ugly compared to a guy in a freaking MASK. A MASK, Randy!" He shook his head, burying his face in his hands once more. Mickie rubbed his back soothingly, her lips pressed together, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're amazing just the way you are." Mickie put a reassuring arm around John, and he groaned into his hands.

"Don't comfort me with crappy song lyrics, Mickie. It doesn't help." His voice was muffled in his hands. Randy leaned forward and grabbed the remote, turning on the television.

"This was amusing for all of five seconds. Get over it John." Randy flipped through the channels, settling on music videos on MTV. He heard John's indignant voice, and rolled his eyes.

"Here I am, going through a midlife crisis, and you're focused on _amusement and television_? What kind of a friend are you?" John shook his head, muttering. Randy stood up suddenly, walking to the door.

"Hey Mickie you can stay, but John has to go. Ugly moping people aren't allowed in this hotel room." Randy watched with amusement as John stood up in shock. Hiding a smirk, Randy opened the door, motioning for John to leave.

"I'll stay, thank you Randy." Mickie smirked as she saw John turn to her.

"My own _girlfriend_ doesn't like me! Oh what the hell, I'm going to go hook up with Torrie. Bye." John started walking out, leaving after his joke. Melena gaped in shock, knowing that John's joke was not taken well.

"Hey, John?" John turned around to Mickie, and everyone flinched at what happened next.

Mickie slapped John so hard, that Randy instinctively put a hand to his own cheek. John looked at Mickie incredulously, and she glared at him.

"Every time I piss you off, you're going to go hook up with some slutty STD-filled whore? Well go ahead, because I won't be around to piss you off anymore." Mickie stormed out of the room, and Melena stood up, running after Mickie.

"Mickie, wait!" Melena called as she followed her new friend. As she left, Randy turned to John, shaking his head.

"That's something that you should never say, even as a joke." With that said, Randy left the hotel room to find Melena and Mickie, leaving John with a stinging face and his thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short , but I have to go do Thanksgiving stuff , kinda busyy ! Hope you all wont kill me , and I promise for a GOOD , LONG update sooon ;D I will tell you now ... thing's are about to get interesting [;**

**Just curious , who thought Mickie overreacted ? Leave me your thoughts , love you all !**


	14. Chp 14: Oh Hot Damn !

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey , so this chapter is interesting (in my opinion) , but I hope I wrote it out well enough ! Lately I've felt on-edge while writing this story , since it seems to be the most popular . I wish I had as much luck writing this as I do with 'Fighting Fate' , that story is writing itself ! Ohwell , I enjoy this story , and the difficulty of conveying what is going on in the story is a fun challenge for me . I hope you guys enjoy this , and I loved Xandman216 and RKOsgirl92's reviews [x THANK YOU BOTH , you are amazing ! And I know I promised a good long update SOON , but right now isn't soon [x Just be patient , please ! Anyways , onward to the story !**

Chapter 15: Oh Hot Damn !

It had been two days since the incident between John and Mickie, and the tension was heavy in the air. Melena was still friends with Mickie, and they had talked about what had happened.

John, on the other hand, felt horrible about what he had said, and wanted nothing more than to be with Mickie again, but his nerves kept stopping him from saying anything. Randy tried to give John courage, but it didn't help.

Randy and Melena sat in the hotel room Saturday night, relaxing on the bed and laughing as they watched 'Meet the Fockers' together.

"If I ever have a kid, I'm naming them Ivanna Focker Orton." Melena joked as she watched the movie. She snuggled into Randy, and didn't notice the look of surprise on his face. He smiled as he realized what last name she had picked... Orton. He imagined the name 'Melena Orton', and couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. He played with Melena's hair, which Mickie had curled for her earlier in the day.

"I will not let any child be named Ivanna Focker. _Especially_ my child." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Well, why not?" Melena spoke quietly, focusing on Randy's steady heartbeat as she leaned her head on his chest, not wanting to look into his eyes for fear of hyperventilating.

"Because, then I'd have to break every guys face when they said her full name." He smirked as he listened to Melena's laugh.

"Fine, then what will you name your child?"

"Well it depends."

"On?"

"What gender?"

"Both."

"Well, for a boy, I'd pick Christienne. And for a girl I'd pick... Heidi."

"Why those names?" Melena smiled as she thought of those names.

"Well, Christienne's name is simple. He's going to be 'christening' a lot of girls when he's older, because he's going to be our son." Randy smirked as Melena laughed. What he didn't realize was Melena's heartbeat had picked up at the mention of the word 'our'. _Could we ever do it? Could we have a child, and love them as a family?_ Melena thought to herself.

"And Heidi?" Melena asked, trying to cover up her thoughts.

"It fits my last name. And plus, your name is out of the option, since we don't want two 'Lena's." He kissed the top of Melena's head, and she nodded, smiling as she thought of the names. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What names do you like?"

"Hmm..." Melena thought before answering. "Well, I like the name Christienne, but he will _not_ be christening any girls until he's married. That's final. And for a girl, the name Jacqueline, Jacki for short, is preferable." Mustering up the strength, Melena looked into Randy's eyes. His eyes locked with hers, blue on green, as Melena saw the raw passion in his gaze. Slowly, Randy moved his hands, one cupping her cheek, and the other resting at the small of her back.

Movie forgotten, Randy pulled Melena onto his lap gently, remembering her ribs, leaning against the headboard as he stared at her. Melena blushed as he raised an eyebrow, smirking. He leaned forward, lips at her neck.

"I am the luckiest man in the world right now," Randy whispered huskily against her throat as Melena let out a soft moan.

"Why is that?" Melena breathed through the haze that was washing over her. Randy kissed his way up Melena's jaw, then her temple. He planted a kiss on her forehead and her nose, and leaned back a few inches, staring into her eyes.

"Because I have the most beautiful, smart, sexy girl here next to me, and she's all mine, and I love her." Randy leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Melena's lips. Melena let out another moan, and Randy lost it.

He kissed Melena passionately, molding his mouth to hers, putting all his emotion, passion, and pent up energy into the kiss. He gently traced Melena's lip, and she opened her mouth, letting Randy explore her. He tasted her sweetness, and felt his manhood stand at attention as Melena raked her fingers up and down Randy's back, over his thin shirt.

Needing air, the pair pulled away. Randy growled, pulling his shirt off. Melena bit her bottom lip as she saw his muscles rippling, a delicious warmth exuding from his body.

"I want you," Randy murmured into her ear, nipping gently. He felt Melena's hands cup his face gently, and looked into her eyes.

"Then take me," Melena whispered breathlessly. Randy's eyes widened, and Melena kissed him on the lips gently, pulling back to look into his eyes. Suddenly, a thought flashed through her head. _What if he doesn't want me that way?_ Melena's eyes burned as she pulled back, feeling stupid. Randy felt her pull back, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him.

"What's wrong, Lena?" He asked soothingly, his face showing his confusion. He didn't get why she had suddenly become so upset. _Maybe she doesn't want me the way I want her_. Randy's stomach twisted sickeningly at the thought, but he hid it. Melena buried her head into Randy's chest, and he stroked her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Randy, do you want me? Do you honestly want me the way I want you?" Melena pulled herself back to look into Randy's face, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "If you don't, then I wont mind. It would make sense for you to not want me in that-"

Randy cut Melena off with a searing kiss, leaving her speechless as he put an end to her silly notions. Pulling back, Randy nuzzled her neck, holding her close. "Melena Nunez, I love you, and you would have to kill me before I could stop loving you." He stared at Melena now, waiting for her reaction. She smiled, a tear running down her face. Randy kissed it away softly, and Melena leaned forward, running her lips along Randy's ear.

"I want you, too, Randy," She whispered. She felt him tense up, and she wrapped her legs around Randy's waist, putting herself fully into Randy's lap. She gasped as she felt Randy's blooming little friend in his shorts, and felt Randy's rumbling laugh in his chest.

"I think you know how much I want you..." Randy trailed off, kissing Melena once again, never being able to get enough of her taste, one hand tangling in her long, curled locks of black hair, and the other pulling her closer to him by the small of her back.

* * *

John sat in the lobby of the hotel, not wanting to spend another night alone in his hotel room. He wished that he had Mickie with him. He had tried apologizing, and winced as he remembered how it had gone down.

_"Mickie, please! I didn't mean it!" John grabbed Mickie's hand, making her turn to him. Her eyes were full of hurt, and she shook her head._

_"You can't make jokes like those. I know you don't understand why, but maybe soon-"_

_"Oh Mickie, you're pathetic. John, I wouldnt hang around with her if I were you." Candice's face was contorted in disgust. John turned to Candice, pissed._

_"Candice, the only thing here that's pathetic is you and those two plastic balloons that you show off with those tiny rags of clothes." Candice's jaw dropped n shock, and her face darkened._

_"I see how it is, John. Oh, by the ways, Torrie says that the text message that you sent her was convincing and she's willing to have a session for free." Candice winked before glaring at Mickie and stalking away. She smirked to herself, knowing that there was no text, just wanting to infuriate Mickie. To bad for John, this fueled Mickie greatly._

_"What text, John?" Mickie's voice was dangerously low, and John shook his head._

_"I don't know what the hell she's-" John held his cheek, shocked my Mickie's harsh slap. She glared at him._

_"Tell me the truth." Mickie's voice was quavering as she tried not to cry. John looked at her pleadingly._

_"I'm telling you the truth, Micks! There was no text!" He watched her, heart breaking as she shook her head._

_"I don't know what I ever saw in you." She turned, starting to walk away, but getting caught by John._

_"Micks, please..." John trailed off, his voice breaking._

_"John, leave me alone. And don't call me that." Mickie jerked her hand free, walking away quickly before John tried to stop her again._

_"Mickie, please. It's not true!" John called out to her broken-heartedly, tears streaming down his face as he dropped to his knees, everything crashing down around him._

"Fuck," John grumbled to himself, getting up and leaving the lobby. He went straight to the hotel bar, downing Jack Daniels. After an hour of nonstop drinks, he felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Mickie?" John turned drunkenly, and sighed as he saw Torrie instead, her blonde hair cascading down her back as she clung to John's arm with her rail-thin hand.

"John, forget Mickie. Come with me, sweetie." Torrie spoke seductively, leaning into his ear. John was drunk beyond belief, his vision swimming. He reluctantly let himself get led to Torrie's hotel room. They went inside, and John looked around.

"Where are we?" John's words slurred, and he felt a pair of hands massage his neck, slipping his shirt off.

"Don't worry, baby. Torrie will make you feel better." She kissed him on the neck, and John, too drunk to realize what was happening, let her go on.

Little did he know that Mickie was going into the bar to talk to him, but she had seen him enter Torrie's hotel room. Heartbroken, Mickie went back to Trish's room, where she had been rooming for the past few days, feeling her tears run down her cheeks.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERYYY short , I know ! But I didn't want to ruin this [x The next chapter continues what was going on with Randy and Melena *wink wink* [; What do you think will happen ? Will Melena give up her virginity ? Will she stop him ? I guess you'll have to wait to find out ;D**


	15. Chp 15: Escape My Fate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey , so I got caught up with another story , but I promise to update this more ASAP , like after finals , PWOMISEE . And I'm sorry again for the late update , its just that I got sooo caught up in 'Fighting Fate' , I have too many ideas that I keep having to jot down ! Oh and if you can , tell me your opinion on whether I should do different POVs in this story . I think it would make for a better story ! I'm going to try it in this chapter , so gimme feedback ?[: Oh , and if you want , follow me on my new twitter account , KatherineChiodo . Anyways , here's the next chapter , enjoy !**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 15: Escape My Fate

Randy and Melena broke apart their kiss, gasping for air. Their eyes were locked together, the passionate stare only being broken by a loud knock on the door. Randy groaned, gently setting Melena on the bed as he got up.

"Of course we get interrupted, fucking super." He complained, walking to the door as Melena laughed. He walked into the sitting room and opened the door, surprised to see Mickie standing there with a broken expression.

"Who is it, Randy?" Melena asked from the bedroom, wondering who could be at the door.

"C-can I see M-Mel?" Mickie stuttered out to Randy, wiping her tear-stained cheeks with her hands. Randy nodded, stepping out of the way, letting Mickie through. Melena had left the bedroom to check on Randy, and stopped dead as she saw Mickie.

"Mickie, what's-" Melena stopped speaking as Mickie rushed at her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. Melena winced as her ribs shot with pain, but she returned the hug, rubbing Mickie's back comfortingly.

"Easy, Micks. Melena's ribs..." Randy gently grabbed Mickie's hand, and she immediately pulled away from Melena.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible friend. It's just that..." Her eyes filled with more tears, and Melena slowly led Mickie to the couch, sitting her down and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay Mickie. It's okay." Melena soothed Mickie, rubbing her back and squeezing her by the shoulders. Randy stood awkwardly, still shirtless, and Melena looked up at him.

"Go to the gym." Melena mouthed the words to Randy, and he nodded, taking the hint.

"I'll be at the gym if you two need me. Bye," Randy said, walking to Melena, kissing her forehead before leaving quickly. Mickie cried for a few more minutes, and her sobs soon subsided into sniffles.

"Now Micks, tell me what happened." Melena held Mickie by the shoulders, looking at her. "I want to know why my best friend is hurt."

Mickie recounted the details of her encounter to Melena, and started to get tears in her eyes again. Melena shook her head in annoyance and anger.

"How the hell could he do that? Was he drunk or something? I mean, he really loves you, that doesn't make sense!" Melena was trying to find some justification for John's actions, but she made a mental note to slap John later. Mickie shook her head, sighing shakily.

"I didn't see him when I was walking towards the bar. I wouldn't be surprised if he was completely sober. He warned me that he'd sleep with Torrie, and I guess that he didn't go back on his word." Mickie laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "Well, can't say that he's a liar."

"John must have a reason for that. You never know, maybe he just went in there to talk to Torrie or something..." Melena trailed off, knowing how unlikely that really was. Mickie seemed to have read her mind, shaking her head.

"No. Lately..." Mickie trailed off, sighing shakily, looking down at herself. "Lately management and everyone has gotten on my case for being overweight. I'm fat, why would John want a pig like me?" Mickie whispered the words, and Melena glared at Mickie, and surprisingly, she snorted.

"Mickie, just because you're not a praying mantis doesn't mean that you're fat! You're normal weight, and those other girls are just anorexic freaks. Seriously, the management people or whatever should get a wakeup call." Melena shook her head in disgust, and Mickie turned up the corners of her mouth in a small smile.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but don't. I know that I'm fat, it's okay. I just can't believe John lied to me and played with my emotions." Mickie frowned, and shook her head, sighing.

"Hey, just forget about him. Let's watch Sex and the City, get our minds off of stupid manwhores like John." Mickie laughed, and nodded in agreement with Melena. As a commercial came on, Mickie turned to Melena with a raised eyebrow.

"So why was Orton shirtless when he answered the door?" Mickie sniffed as she rubbed her eyes, ridding herself of her earlier upset mood. Melena blushed, and kept her eyes on the tv.

"I don't know. He was showering or something." Melena watched the commercial for car insurance, and Mickie smirked.

"Why wasn't his hair wet?" Mickie laughed at Melena's reddening face, shaking from the giggles.

"Hey look, it's back on!" Melena watched the show, and turned to glare at Mickie as the tv went blank. Mickie held the remote control, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oops," she said, throwing the remote control to the other couch in the room. Melena groaned and stuffed her face into the arm of the couch. "I'm sure Randy heard a lot of those noises, right?" Mickie laughed as Melena threw a small pillow at her.

"Go away," she muttered, her voice muffled in the couch.

"I'm sure that's what you two were thinking before I interrupted." Mickie's voice was laced with assumptions, and Melena aimed a kick at her, missing completely.

* * *

**MELENA'S POV-**

I kept my face stuffed into the arm of the couch, knowing that if Mickie saw my blushing red face then she would see the truth of what was about to happen between us.

"Oh come on, Mel! Spill, I'm your best friend!" Mickie pleaded with me, grabbing my leg and squeezing it. I reluctantly sat up, feeling Mickie's dark brown eyes boring a hole into my head, like she was trying to read my thoughts.

"Well, I think you should know that I'm technically still a virgin..." I stared at Mickie, and her eyes widened.

"Are you still..." She seemed surprised at my words, and I nodded. She seemed to relax, and he smiled sadly. "So I interrupted during your big moment?"

"What? Ew, no! Mickie, forget it! You're scaring me with your major obsession with my love life." I smiled, and Mickie's face brightened.

"Alright, alright... I give you a week to keep your innocent sex status." Mickie laughed evilly, and I shook my head, smiling softly.

"I wish I was innocent. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean that I'm totally clean of everything." I thought back to Steven, and felt my stomach twist violently. Memories started flooding back against my will, and I tried to forget them. I couldn't stop the feeling in my stomach as more and more ideas started flowing past the gate which I had set up for the past few days, keeping out the monster that had been slowly killing me.

I bolted, throwing up in the toilet. I winced at the pain in my ribs, and felt someone behind me, rubbing my back soothingly and holding my hair back. I sighed as I leaned against the porcelain bowl, flushing the contents of it down the drain.

'Are you okay?" Mickie sounded worried, and I nodded, tears burning in my eyes. I stood up carefully, Mickie hovering nearby, and I washed out my mouth with water and mouthwash. I splashed my face with water before I walked back to the couch, all of my positive feelings gone.

"Mickie, I don't feel to good. Must be the stomach flu or something. I think you should go so you don't get sick, either." I smiled at her weakly, covering my real emotions. Mickie seemed to caught up in her own problems, thankfully, to see my false notions, and she didn't seem to realize all the flaws in my hasty explanation. She nodded, smiling at me.

"Alright then, I don't wanna get sick! Feel better, honey, and call me if you need anything." Mickie reached out as if to hug me, and then pulled back, blowing me a kiss instead. She left quickly obviously afraid of getting the fake stomach illness that I had acquired.

I immediately curled up into the couch, sobbing. I felt the sharp stabs of pain in my chest as the memories kept flashing before me. Steven's slow breaking of my body and my will, his abuse and humiliation in front of his friends, the sickening things he threatened to do to me if I told anyone... I felt my head spin as I tried to forget everything, all the beatings with belts, all the verbal abuse and punches and kicking and pushing, all of the pain and suffering that he wanted me to feel.

I remembered all of the scars on my body, and realized that Steven was right. No matter what, I would never be good enough for anyone except for him. I had a chance to be loved by someone normal, but being with Steven was making a deal with the devil. He had scarred me, and once Randy saw that, he would never want me again.

I felt my sobs building into hysteria, my loud cries getting more quiet as I fought to breathe through the pouring of tears.

Then, I felt warmth.

I was so cold, so dead, so defeated... but there was still warmth there. I felt a pair of large arms wrap around me, and I didn't open my eyes. I felt myself get lifted, and then after a few seconds I was on my bed, someone there with me. That someone was my angel, the light in my constant darkness. I curled up into a ball, and the same large hands pulled me into their lap, holding me tight, keeping me from breaking.

I cried into my angel's arms, feeling the emotions drain out of me slowly. Not once did the angel say anything. Not once was the grip on me loosened.

Soon, I felt better, my sobs relaxing into sniffles, and my shaking body moving as I breathed slowly, rhythmically. I felt the arms move me, and I opened my swollen eyes to see a pair of blue orbs, which were surprisingly red-rimmed. My angel had been crying with me.

"Lena, I promise that I will kill anyone who has ever hurt you. I don't care what it takes, but everyone who has ever touched you in the wrong way, they're all going to pay."

"Randy," I breathed, not trusting my voice. He kissed the top of my forehead, not releasing me from his grip.

"I will always be here for you. I'm so sorry, I wish I could have been there when it happened. I wish I could have stopped it all from happening." Randy's face was defeated, his eyes damp as anger flashed in the depths. I grabbed his face between my hands, noticing how much they shook.

"No. Randy, promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Please, don't do anything that you're going to regret." I stared into his eyes deeply, trying to see deep into them, trying to convince him that it was a bad idea. Randy shook his head, grabbing my hands and pulling them down, then wrapping his hands around my waist. He shifted his gaze, looking at a point above my shoulder.

"When I was walking back to the room, Mickie told me that you were sick and had thrown up. I knew that wasn't possible, because I would've been sick, too. I came back to the room to see you on the couch, crying while you're saying 'No, Steven, not again...'" Randy's eyes glazed over, and I felt my stomach clench. I had been saying things out loud... what had I been saying? I waited for him to go on, holding my breath. "I watched you for a minute. The whole time all you did was cry and say 'No, not in front of them', along with other things. Do you know how hard it is to watch someone be in so much pain, knowing that you can't do anything about it? What he did, that was inexcusable. That was despicable. He's going to pay, Lena, and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Randy's voice was breaking, his resolve crumbling as he looked at me, a strange glint in his eyes.

"It's not going to end well, please-" I was stopped as Randy's lips crashed down on mine. I forgot for a moment about everything, his sweet kiss filling my head with his taste. He pulled back, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"I'll make you forget that bastard. He's going to be out of our lives soon enough." Randy looked into my eyes with an unreadable expression, and kissed me on the lips again, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him the access he wanted. His tongue explored my mouth, and he tightened his grip on me. I felt his tongue slide out, and his lips were more fierce, more needy as they pressed against mine.

He moved his lips to my jawline, skimming down my neck to my collarbone. My eyes fluttered shut as his arms moved up and down my back slowly. His head moved back up slowly, and he pressed his forehead to mine, looking right at me, eyes burning with lust.

"Do you still want to?" It was a simple question. I nodded to him, and he brought his lips to mine once more, claiming them. I let him explore past my lips, his hands moving to the hem of my shirt. With one fluid movement he pulled the shirt off, breaking the kiss. His eyes moved up and down my body, and he kissed my neck moving down my body. He kissed my cheek, and cupped my face, looking into my eyes. "God, you're beautiful." His voice was husky, and I couldn't help but moan as his hands moved to my sensitive mounds. He worked the flesh softly through the fabric of my bra, and then unclasped it with one hand, throwing it on the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head, and picked me up, moving so I was on my back, and he was hovering over me. He slipped off his jeans, left only in his boxers.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV-**

Randy looked down into Melena's eyes, which were red from her crying. His anger flared as he thought of Steven, but he quickly pushed the thought away, wanting to claim Melena as his own, and wanting her to forget about what had happened in her past. Slowly, Randy slid down, kissing Melena as he went. He planted kisses down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, moving lower to kiss her abdomen. Melena broke out in goosebumps from his fluttering touch, and she wondered why he hadn't moved away from her after seeing the three scars on her body. There were two lines going from the left side of her stomach, each three inches long, and another scar going down her right side, from top to bottom, a good four inches long. Randy didn't seem to notice, or if he did, then he hid it well.

The truth was that Randy had noticed the scars, and he felt his vision blur as anger pulsated through him, but once again he calmed himself. It took just one look into Melena's beautiful emerald eyes to calm him down: she was his anesthesia.

Randy continued his kisses, lingering at her bellybutton, tracing a pattern with his tongue around it. He heard her sighs, and moved lower, past her sweet spot, to kiss the insides of her thighs. He was off of the bed, kneeling on the ground as he looked up into Melena's face, which was full of nervousness and passion. He hooked two fingers in the side of her panties, and saw her eyes widen somewhat, her breathing increasing. He knew she was sensitive to everything, and wanted her to trust him. He slowly pulled off her panties, leaving her body completely open to his gaze. His eyes roved her body, so lean and beautiful, her skin a rich golden-brown. He finally gathered his thoughts, focusing on the beautiful woman before him. He moved forward slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Melena's gaze. He slowly flicked his tongue across Lena's sensitive nub, and she twitched as her eyes fluttered. He buried his face into Lena's clean-shaven, sweet sex, relishing the feel. He could hear her breathing becoming more labored, and her stomach muscles contracting.

He worked his tongue, probing within her and using his fingers to tease her nub. Lena's whimpers and moans were making him harden, and he put that thought aside, focusing on giving Lena her pleasure first.

Lena moaned as he kept going, and she felt familiar and unfamiliar ripples of pain and pleasure. Steven had never been this gentle with her, but he had given her some of the same feelings. Unlike Steven, though, Randy was making Lena feel good. She bucked as she felt pressure mounting in her core, and Randy slipped a finger into her virgin body, moving slowly.

"Oh Randy," Lena moaned as she threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut.

"Come on, Lena. Look at me, sweetheart." Randy kept his hand going, and saw Lena pull her head forward, her eyes open. He slipped another finger into her, and felt her walls contracting. Melena pulled herself up, her arms arund Randys neck as she kissed him hungrily, her body shivering from the feelings going through her. Randy accepted the kiss, deepening it as he felt her finally get towards the edge. "Come for me, baby. Look at me." Randy leaned his forehead against Lena's watching her eyes as she bit her lip, trying to control her feelings. Randy considered stopping to keep the pleasure going, but decided that he wouldn't do that, since it was her first time. He watched Lena's back arch, her hair framing her, and Randy tried to contain himself as he watched her erotic position. Her hands were curled around Randy's biceps, squeezing as she finally released, her whole body quivering as she felt the release.

"Randy!" She groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed, eyes slipping shut as she felt the climax come to a standstill. She breathed deeply as she felt her walls stop contracting, the feeling slowly dissipate. She felt Randy lay next to her, and he pulled them both so they were lying on the bed, pillows under their heads. He cradled Lena, her face buried in his chest. She pulled back, lightly tracing a finger around his pecks. She felt his muscles flex, and smirked as she continued her teasing. She was stopped as Randy grabbed her hands, pulling them over her head. He leaned in, kissing Lena's lips softly. He pulled away, eyes looking right into her green pools.

"I love you, Lena. I never want you to feel hurt ever again. I'll always be here for you." Randy kissed Lena's forehead as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Randy." She smiled at him, wiping her tears quickly. Randy pulled her close, sighing.

"I don't want anything from you. I don't want to make love to you just because we were thinking about anything bad. I want to make love to you when we're both ready." Randy spoke quietly, hoping he wasn't sounding like a pansy. He groaned as he felt a pair of soft kips on his chest.

"Thank you. You're really great, you know that?" Lena mumbled into Randy's skin, and feeling devious, moved her lips to his right peck, biting it softly between her teeth, and licking it seductively. She heard Randy's loud groan, and laughed.

"I don't know if I can keep myself away from you if you keep acting that way." Randy's voice was low, and the innuendos made Lena blush. Randy chuckled, noticing her reddening face, and pulled the bedsheets over her and his body. He laid on his back, pulling Lena so she was lying on top of him, her head on his chest. He sucked in a sharp breath as Lena brushed patterns on Randy's chest with a feather-like touch.

"I can't help it. You're so..." Lena trailed off, her face flushing, and she ducked her head down. Randy's eyes glimmered in interest as he watched her hand move lightly down his side.

"So what? Sexy? I know." Randy smirked as Lena looked up at him, her face turned into a fake frown.

"Don't be overconfident. For all you know I was going to say that you're a manwhore." Lena smiled angelically, and Randy growled playfully.

"Oh really now? Well don't provoke this manwhore, otherwise he'll show you what he really can do." Randy winked, and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Suuure, stop acting so macho." Lena smiled at him, eyes twinkling, and Randy frowned at her.

"You don't think I'm macho?" Randy sniffed jokingly, and Lena laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I take that back. You're very macho, and I love you." She placed a kiss on Randy's chest, unaware of just how much she was affecting him. She slipped off of his body, laying her head and hand on his chest.

"That's good. Love you, too, babe." Randy planted a kiss on top of Lena's head, and she felt a small spark as Randy called her 'babe'. "How about we take a nap now so we're refreshed for dinner tonight?"

"Okay," Lena smiled, planting one last kiss on Randy's lips before closing her eyes. She had forgotten about the dinner that Randy had asked her out to earlier in the week. After ten minutes, Lena felt Randy's breathing slow, and she knew that he had drifted to sleep.

* * *

**MELENA'S POV-**

I sighed as Randy slept, thinking about how sweet and sensitive he was. All the more reason to follow through with my plans.

I didn't want Randy getting hurt, and the only way to stop that was to get out of his life, fast. Once I made a clean break, he would forget about me, and he'd find someone with less baggage to be with him.

Slowly and quietly, I slipped out of Randy's grasp. I decided to take a shower, knowing that if Randy got up, he wouldn't be suspicious, and would just fall back asleep. I got in and washed myself clean, getting out after a good forty-five minutes. I left the bathroom, and saw Randy curled into a loose ball as he slept peacefully. I smiled, and then returned to my task. I zipped open my bag, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear. I wore a plain green vneck with a pair of dark jeans. I pulled on socks, and then a pair of black canvas vans. I wrote a small note, slipping it onto the pillow next to Randy's head.

I looked at Randy's sleeping form, a lump rising in my throat. Tears stung my eyes, but I knew this was the best for the both of us. I leaned down, kissing Randy on the temple for the last time. I walked to the door with a heavy heart and mind, my feet dragging as I walked away from the one thing that had truly mattered in my life.

I opened the front door, looking back once more, before taking a deep breath and leaving the best thing in my life behind me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to go hide now before you all kill me ... Love you all [x**


	16. Chp 16: You Can't Lose Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm finally updating , but I acquiesce ... this is fairly short [x In between all my leadership activities and my Junior year of highschool I got a SMALL slot of time to write ! I hope I can update at least once every one to two weeks ! Hope you all enjoy , and sorry for the terribly long break ! Also this is unedited , so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors !  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 16: You Can't Lose Me

**RANDY'S POV-**

I stretched as I woke up, my eyes shut as I smiled. I hadn't been this... this _peaceful_ since Lena had come into my life. I rolled over to put my arm around her.

Nothing.

My eyes flew open as I saw the empty side of the bed. I shot up, going straight to the bathroom and finding nothing.

What the hell? Where was she?

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, I thought of Lena's options. Maybe she was with Mickie?

Checking the bed one last time, I was surprised to see something. Walking over slowly, I grabbed it. A note.

_Dear Randy,_

_I'm sorry, but you're in danger because of me. Don't look for me. I love you, and thank you for everything. -Melena_

"No," I whispered, the harsh reality stunning me. Was she _insane_? Steven was lurking, and she thought it was safe to leave? Didn't she trust me to protect her, and myself? I grabbed my phone, leaving the hotel room fast.

"Hey Randy." I turned to see who the young voice belonged to. Dusty Rhodes' son, Cody Rhodes, was smiling at me, eyes alight. I had seen the 19 year old around a few times, and he reminded me of myself when I had started working for the company.

"Hi Rhodes," I said hastily, feeling scared for Lena's safety. I had to get John, check Mickie's room, and look around for her.

"You okay, bro?" Cody seemed worried, and his brow furrowed as he studied me.

"Yeah, just looking for someone." I smiled at him, trying to cover up my nerves.

"Oh," Cody laughed, "Is it that hot girl with the long black hair? I saw her leave your room a while ago. She's _hot_." Cody grinned goofily. My heart did a somersault as he mentioned Lena.

"You saw her? When? Where'd she go?" Cody saw my desperation, and his grin faded.

"I saw her talking to Candice, and then she left."

"Thanks, Cody. See you around." I dashed past him as he gave me a confused 'goodbye.'

I made it down to the lobby and started heading towards the door, forgetting about John or Mickie, when a thin hand grabbed me from behind. "Randy!" I winced at Candice's squealing voice. She moved, standing in front of me in a pair of shorts, if they could be classified as clothes at all, and a low-cut spaghetti strap.

"Candice," I said, doing my best not to roll my eyes as she pushed her chest out, her plastic boob-job sticking out. If only she had as much intelligence as she had silicone in her chest.

"I've been looking for you! Want to eat breakfast together?" She batted her glued, on eyelashes, and I contained my laughter as I imagined them falling off.

"No thank you. I have to meet Lena."

"Oh! I took care of that annoying fangirl." Candice smirked, her fingers trailing down my chest, and I jerked away, ignoring her pout.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to control my anger. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Her boyfriend came in earlier looking for her. He asked if I knew her, and told me to tell her to go to some address. He said he had some surprise planned, so I told her it was a good breakfast place and she left. Anyways..."

"When did you talk to her?" My voice was strained, and Candice glared at me.

"Ten minutes ago. Now can we forget her?" Candice was irritated, but I didn't care.

"What was the address?"

"I don't know, it's in my purse."

"Check," I said, my voice a small growl. She shrank back, shooting me a confused look.

"Why? Does it matter?" Candice was seriously miffed, but she searched her bag. After a minute, she produced a small slip of paper. I snatched it quickly.

"Thanks," I said, running out and getting my rental. I had ignored Candice's calls, using my full speed.

I got into the rental car and sped towards the address, hoping that I wasn't too late to save Lena from Steven's psycho grasp.

* * *

**MELENA'S POV-**

The taxi driver was painfully slow as he drove me to the diner Candice had told me about. She had been surprisingly nice in the morning, insisting that I visit the address.

It had been about ten minutes and I was looking out the window, thinking about what I had done. I didn't want to leave Randy, honestly. I had no choice, though. Steven was crazy, and he would ruin Randy's life, and I couldn't live with myself if he was hurt in any way because of me. I felt a tear slip out as I thought about the fun few days I had, but I wiped it away quickly. There was no point in feeling regretful or sad, because it was for the best.

As the minutes passed by and I thought about all the nice memories, I noticed we turned into a more remote area. I realized it had been twenty minutes. Suddenly the taxi screeched to a halt and I jerked forward, yelping as the driver yelled out curse words.

"What's going on?" I said in a strangled voice. The driver turned around, his eyes wide as he breathed heavily.

"S-someone..." He stopped for a moment and I felt my heartbeat pulse quickly.

"What?" I said, looking at him.

"There's... a car cut us off... almost... almost crashed into us." I froze, and felt a little scared.

"Did the car keep going?"

"N-no, it stopped. I think I'll go see if the person is oka-" Before I knew it, my door was jerked open. I moved away instinctively, but a hand reached in and grabbed me, pulling me out quickly. I looked down at his hand, a shiver rippling through me, and then at his eyes, which were staring at me with anger. His mouth opened, and I braced myself as his face contorted, showing multiple emotions.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this part a LONG time ago , so I'm sorry if it isn't that great . I will try to update in the next 1-2 weeks [: I'm actually thinking about posting up my new story on here while I take down one of my stories and re-write it , but I'm only going to post the new story after I update Fighting Fate . Final question: any thoughts on who the man is ? I think it's a bit obvious , but I want to see what some of you think , haha [:  
**


End file.
